Love Through Lifetimes
by Peach Wookiee
Summary: Co-written by Peach Wookiee and 15animefreak15. A story of the past lives of the couples within the "Summer Love, Summer Fears" Yugi-verse! Now playing... "Rebirth." All couples. Enjoy! Complete for now.
1. Prologue

Love Through Lifetimes: Introduction

_Hello, GX fans, from Peach Wookiee and 15animefreak15! You're probably all wondering why we haven't put "Darkness Falls" up quite yet. Well, Peach wanted to take a short break and get a new series of tales up about the past lives of the couples in our version of the Yugi-verse. This was inspired in part by Syrus Truesdale's line early on in the series, when he theorized that maybe he and Jaden shared a past life together. And it was also inspired by a discussion between two co-authors. This series will follow four time periods, changing the game enough, of course that our couples can be together. The first couple will be Jaden and Alexis, followed by Tyson Hassleberry and Rosa, then Syrus Truesdale and Annie Hanson, concluding with Bastion Misawa and Violet. We hope you enjoy these tales._

_**Disclaimer: We don't own GX or the particular time periods or…well, you get the idea. We do, however, own our OCs and this story idea.**_

_**Warning: There will be mentions of physical intimacy in the confines of marriage. However, we will not get graphic so it remains safely in T territory. Thank you.**_

"Jay, maybe you were an Egyptian Pharaoh and I was your Guardian Seto…"

"No offense, Sy, but that seems really lame…" In autumn of the year 2016, two 15-year-old young men had this conversation in a rundown dormitory. The boy who theorized that he was a guardian was a boy named Syrus Aidan Truesdale and his friend was Jaden Kiyo Yuki. Syrus was a small boy with bright blue hair and silvery gray eyes, while Jaden was about a head taller with brown hair with a shock of orangey-red hair on the top of his head and big warm brown eyes. They were both students in the Slifer Red dorm at Duel Academy, a school where students learned to play the card game, Duel Monsters.

In that year, Syrus and Jaden met some of their closest friends and future wives at school. A year later, they met Tyson Hassleberry and Rosa Jimenez, who fit into their group like a hand fits in a glove. Through many trials, the group's bond became unbreakable in this lifetime. But did they have past lives? Indeed they did, but the group of friends and lovers formed at Duel Academy were not together as we know them now. Tyson and Rosa, Jaden and Alexis Rhodes, Bastion Misawa and Violet Haverbrook, and Syrus and Annie Hanson met and fell in love in different time periods. These are their stories…across time and across the stars…

_And this is the beginning… we hope we've hooked you in… Our first story in the series is "Kingdom Alliances," following the story of Prince Jaden, the future Supreme King and Princess Alexis of the Cyber Kingdom. Enjoy!_


	2. Kingdom Alliance Part I

Jaden and Alexis: Kingdom Alliance Part I

_This is the first part of our "Love Through Lifetimes" series. This first story, broken into three parts is about Jaden and Alexis in their past lives in the Duel Monsters Kingdom. This begins after Yubel went from being a human boy to a monster girl. 15animefreak15 and Peach Wookiee have taken liberties with certain events and assumed that the prince that became the Supreme King had to get married. It's expected that young people in royalty have to get married and produce heirs. We also assume that Yubel would be very, very jealous. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far and got us on alert. So now…onto the story._

_**Disclaimer: No…we don't own GX. We just own our OCs and our own plots. We also own our interpretations of things. Further, we've made the prince and princess much the same as they are in their modern incarnations. So Jaden is himself. You have been warned.**_

_**Warning: Mentions of the birds and the bees and the flowers and the trees… That's an old song, but you get the idea. Thank you!**_

_**Authors' notes: Jaden is the prince of the Monster Heroes Kingdom and Alexis is the princess of the Cyber Kingdom.**_

It was a bright time in the Duel Monsters Kingdoms for everyone. Peace reigned over the light and dark regions of that world as the Light of Destruction had been held at bay by the dark side of justice. The humans and monsters again lived in peace and all was well. Well, not quite. The crown prince, Jaden, was very sad. His best friend, Yubel, had had to sacrifice his humanity to protect Jaden from harm until the prince could safely control his powers. Jaden had no interest in things the other boys his age had interest in. He only cared to duel.

So it was devastating when he lost his friend. "Why did you do it, Yubel?" he asked...her, for he, Yubel, had become a female monster to protect him, Jaden.

Yubel smiled softly at him. "Because, Jaden, I wanted to love and protect you forever. I will never let anyone hurt you."

"You didn't have to take the Dragon's Heart," he said, hugging her. 'Her...that's going to take some getting used to,' he thought. "We'll be friends forever, then."

She returned the hug, smile widening. "I would do anything for you, Jaden...we'll always be friends, no matter what..."

"Yeah...I just wish...things had been different..." He didn't like losing friends. He never would. And he had lost the boy that Yubel was. But he would cherish... 'her, remember that!'

"I'm still here for you, Jaden. Even if I'm not the same as I was before in body, I am the same in heart and mind," she replied.

"I know...we can still duel, can't we?" he asked, releasing from the hug.

"Of course we can still duel. As much as you want," she answered.

"Okay, then." He smiled again, happy. But that smile would not last long... "Father, I have to WHAT?!" he yelped at his father, King Hisoka, later in the day.

"You heard me, Jaden. You are to be wed to Princess Alexis of the Cyber Kingdom. You are getting older and it is time you found a future queen to rule by your side," the older man repeated, smiling. He was tall and muscular and had dark hair, a beard and dark eyes.

"But...I do not even know her...And...I just want to duel!" Jaden exclaimed.

"And you may still duel, Jaden. But there are other things you are obligated to do. You are the future ruler of this world and will be responsible for all who reside within it."

"And I have to get married...why?" the boy asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"So that you have someone by your side to rule with you. And, so that you may produce an heir. No one lives forever, Jaden, my son," Hisoka answered gently.

"Produce an heir?" Jaden really wasn't sure what his father meant now. "Uh...I really don't know what you're talking about..."

Hisoka sighed. "Jaden, perhaps it is time I explain something to you..." He explained, as simply and gently as he could, what Jaden and Alexis would need to do to have a child.

"I have to do _WHAT_?" So this was what the other boys talked about. Girls were a thing that Jaden hadn't entirely understood yet. And now he had to... Well, it was scary to a boy who thought only about fun and dueling. "I...won't know what to do..."

"Well, Jaden, you may understand it better when you're older. For now, there's no need to worry about it too much. The marriage is a ways off," Hisoka explained, again with some gentleness. His son was very innocent, even now, and it pained Hisoka to have to bring the boy knowledge that would change that innocence, especially after his best friend had been taken from him.

"How long, Father? You married when you were...6 months older than me..." Jaden feared it wouldn't be that soon, but he had a feeling it just might be.

"Well, son, that is how long you have to prepare yourself for it."

Jaden's jaw dropped and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, while his skin went white. "Oh, man!"

"Now, Jaden, there is no need to panic..."

"Father...I...will do as you say, but...I'm still not sure about this...This is going to be tougher than dueling, isn't it?"

"My son, that depends on how well you take to this situation."

"I will meet her before the wedding, won't I?" the boy asked.

"Of course you will. In fact, she is coming tomorrow. She will remain here for a week so that the two of you may be acquainted with one another," Hisoka explained.

"Tomorrow?!" Jaden yelped, turned white and passed out.

After Prince Jaden woke up, he spent the rest of the day pacing nervously, slept fitfully and awoke to his mother shaking him gently the next morning. "Jaden, wake up...she will be here soon..."

"Ooh...Mother...I don't want to," the boy groaned, trying to bury himself in the blankets of his bed.

"Now, Jaden, you don't want her to think that you have bad manners. A good first impression is always important," Hisoka stated.

"Good morning, Father," Jaden answered, getting up out of bed.

"You must bathe, son," Queen Jayda said, her brown eyes firm and kind at the same time.

"You must look your best for Princess Alexis," Hisoka added.

"I know...this is so sudden...I hope we can at least be friends," the boy stated, sounding nervous.

The king smiled. "I'm certain you will be, Jaden. You have a wonderful personality that anyone would love."

Jaden sighed and headed for the royal bath. Yubel appeared beside him. "I'm getting married," he said by way of greeting.

Yubel gasped in shock. "You're what?!"

"Not for six months...I have to because I have to...uh..." The boy turned crimson, remembering what his father had told him yesterday.

"Because you have to what?" she asked, eyebrows raising.

Jaden was fire-red... "Produce heirs..."

Yubel blinked, and then her jaw dropped. "You're kidding!!"

"No, and I didn't know until yesterday that people did...that," Jaden groaned.

Yubel had known, but had never told Jaden because she'd thought when she was a he that Jaden had known as well. "I...thought you knew, Jaden," she murmured, surprised at his innocence.

"Uh...no...And you knew and you didn't tell me?" he asked, stunned.

She sweat-dropped. "Well, you...never seemed all that interested in girls."

"Well, I just was interested in dueling," he said. "The stuff other guys were interested in I didn't get, you know?"

She nodded. "Yes, I understand. You just had different interests; that's all."

"So now... I have to be interested... And I'm meeting this girl today!"

Yubel frowned; she didn't like this at all. It was supposed to be just her and Jaden forever, and now there was going to be some girl in her way. "Well...when are you meeting her?"

"In a few hours. I have to bathe and dress in fresh clothes. And I have to make a good impression," he groaned.

"Is that what your parents told you?" she asked.

"Pretty much," Jaden sighed. "I mean...she may be very nice, but like I told Father, I really just care about dueling."

"But he told you that you need to be married so that you can become king and produce an heir, right?"

"Yeah," he answered. Jaden still wasn't thrilled about this at all.

"Well, it's obvious that your father isn't going to let you just duel your whole life. I guess...there's nothing to do but make the best of it." Yubel may have been jealous of the unknown princess, but she was still Jaden's best friend. And she wanted to make him feel better about it.

"Yeah...I'm glad you're still here...We've always been good friends. And don't take this the wrong way, but you look nice as a girl Duel Monster," he said cheerfully. Jaden really liked how she looked, but perhaps not in the way Yubel now wanted him to look at her.

Yubel blushed, though it couldn't be seen because of her new skin tone. "I...do? Really?"

"Yeah...I'll bet you're the toughest one in the game right now!" Jaden grinned enthusiastically.

Yubel smirked. "I bet I am! You're best friends with the strongest monster in the world, Jaden!"

"Yeah! Now...urgh...bath time..." Jaden didn't mind being clean, but he didn't exactly like the whole bathing process.

"Just...pretend you're going swimming, Jaden," Yubel offered.

"Okay," he said as they arrived at the bathroom. The servants bathed him and then dressed him in his best attire and then he looked at himself in the mirrors. "Do I look all right?" he asked Yubel.

Yubel wanted to say that he looked very handsome, but felt that might make him uncomfortable. "You look...great, Jaden! Just like a prince."

"Good, because I am one," he sighed, laughing a little. "I just hope I actually impress her...That's my duty...Part of it..."

"I'm sure you will, Jaden. If she doesn't like the way you look, then she's sure to love your personality," she replied, smiling.

"I hope so...I've heard the girls in the kingdom say I'm...nuts?" he asked.

She sweat-dropped. "Well...some find your obsession with dueling and hyper-active nature to be...strange, Jaden."

"It's not my fault the birthday cake was so sweet!" For Jaden's 12th birthday, the castle baker had made him a wonderful confection and the young prince had reigned chaos upon the land.

"Well, I know that, and so do some people. But most...find that incident rather hard to forget..."

Jaden sweat-dropped. "I heard a lady in another land did something similar..."

Yubel blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah...but she did it for better reasons than a sugar high..."

"What did she do it for?"

"She was protesting her husband's heavy taxation of the people."

"Oh, I see..." Yubel may have said more, but then they heard the sound of a coach coming down the drawbridge into the castle.

"Jaden! My son, it's time," Queen Jayda called, coming into the chambers. "Hello, Yubel," she greeted with a kind smile.

"Hello, Queen Jayda. The princess has arrived?" the winged monster girl asked.

"Yes, she is over the drawbridge. Jaden, you must meet her. And she is reputed to be very kind and also quite the duelist."

"She duels?" Jaden asked in surprise.

"Yes, she does," Queen Jayda smiled, straightening his cape.

Yubel frowned on the inside, but on the outside she smiled. "You see, Jaden? You two already have something in common."

"That's good...maybe this won't be so bad..."

"Of course it won't," Jayda said seriously. "You're a good looking boy and the crown prince of this land...what girl wouldn't want you?"

"Anyone who saw what happened on my 12th birthday, Mother..."

"Well, what if she didn't see what happened?" Yubel offered.

"It doesn't matter," Jayda answered. "Now come along, both of you."

"Yes, Mother," Jaden sighed. Yubel offered her best friend an encouraging smile as they headed down to the throne room.

A short time later, the two older male monarchs shook hands in the throne room. King John of the Cyber Kingdom clasped hands with King Hisoka of the Monster Heroes Kingdom and Queen Jayda hugged Queen Jean Louise. "It's been a long time since we've last seen each other, Hisoka. You and Jayda look well," John said with a smile. He was a jolly man with blonde hair and light brown eyes like his daughter's and a kind easy way.

Hisoka returned the smile. "Yes, as do you and Jean, John. It is good to see you two again."

"Jayda, this is a good day," Queen Jean said with a smile on her plump features. She had dark hair and dark eyes, which she had passed onto her eldest child, Prince Atticus.

"Where is Prince Atticus?" Queen Jayda asked.

"At home with the minstrels," Jean sighed. "He doesn't wish to be torn away from his music..."

John sighed. "Sometimes I wonder about that boy...if only he were more like his sister."

"We just have our Jaden," Jayda sighed, smiling. "Your Atticus will find his way..."

"Alexis...come forward, please," Jean said gently but firmly.

Princess Alexis was revered in her kingdom already for her beauty, as well as for her kindness. Waves of gold silk fell past her shoulders, and her eyes were the color of melted caramel. It seemed the only problem she had was a slight temper, which her brother knew all too well. She stepped forward to stand by her mother's side.

Jaden moved forward as well. And something came over him. 'She's...pretty,' he thought, swallowing. 'What do I say?!'

Alexis blinked when she saw Jaden. There was something about him, she thought as she looked at the warm brown eyes, the nervous but eager face and the fluffy brown hair with the red shock at the top. 'He's...cute. Not handsome, but close. I wonder what he'll say,' she thought. It was customary for the man to speak first in greeting.

"Uh..." That came out about two octaves higher than Jaden's normal voice. He quickly cleared his throat. "Princess Alexis...I am Prince Jaden...It... is a pleasure to meet you..."

Alexis managed to suppress the laughter that rose in her throat at the awkward greeting, and put on a small smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Prince Jaden."

"Perhaps...you would like...a tour of the grounds?" he asked, knowing what was expected of him.

Her smile grew a little. "Of course. I will be living here in a few months. I should know my way around."

Jaden nodded. "Okay, then..." Yubel had conveniently disappeared, but Jaden knew she was around. Yubel was, in fact, around, and planned on watching from the sidelines in case Jaden needed her help. She wasn't happy about that fact that he was seemingly attracted to her, though.

The two royal teenagers walked out to the gardens. "He is nervous," Jayda commented.

"He isn't used to dealing with girls," Hisoka added.

"He isn't?" Queen Jean asked.

"No, unlike other boys his age, he seems to prefer dueling. He's...rather obsessed with it, actually," Hisoka explained with a sigh.

"Then perhaps they are a good match, right, my king?" Jean smiled at her husband knowingly.

John nodded, returning the smile. "Yes. You see, Alexis isn't all that interested in boys, either. She seems to prefer focusing on dueling rather than men."

"Then perhaps...this will be good for them," Jayda smiled. "They will find commonality..."

"And they may be more comfortable around each other," Hisoka added with a smile.

Out in the garden, Jaden wasn't sure what to say and was looking and feeling awkward. "We...have lovely flowers here," he said to Alexis.

"Yes, I can see that," Alexis replied as she went to a cluster of red roses and smelled one.

"Be careful. They have sharp thorns," he said lamely.

"I know. Mother has a rose garden and—ouch!" She pulled away from the rose, wincing at the small cut on her finger.

Jaden winced. "Here, let me see..." It wasn't a horrible cut, but it needed tending. He pulled out his handkerchief and then gently kissed the wound.

Alexis wasn't one for romantics or flattering, and didn't blush easily. But the sudden move by Jaden and the fact that he only did it to help moved her. She blushed, watching him in amazement. 'He's so...so...innocent. Not like other boys,' she thought in awe.

Jaden looked up, noticing the blush. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Alexis blinked, placing her free hand on her cheek and feeling how warm it was. Embarrassed, she quickly forced the blush down and nodded. "Y-Yes, I'm all right. I just...missed that thorn, that's all..."

"Do you need to sit down?" he asked.

She sighed. "That might be a good idea..."

He led her gently to a bench in the garden next to a fountain. "Is this all right?" he asked.

The princess smiled. "Yes, this is...nice. Why don't you sit with me?" she asked, patting the spot beside her on the bench.

This girl, Alexis, seemed really nice, Jaden reflected. "Okay..." He sat down next to her and for a moment, silence reigned. 'What do we talk about?' he thought.

'Now I feel different around him...why did he have to go and do what he did?' she wondered. Alexis wasn't used to feeling nervous, and she didn't like the feeling at all.

"Um...so...do you like...stuff?" he asked. 'That came out so wrong!' his mind screamed at him.

She blinked. "Uh...'stuff'?"

"Uh...oh, man...I'm sorry...I'm honestly not certain what to talk about," he admitted.

Alexis couldn't help it; a few laughs escaped her mouth. She gasped and covered her mouth with a hand. "Oh, I'm sorry, that was rude..."

Jaden laughed back. "It's... it's all right... I'm sort of awkward."

Alexis smiled. "You're certainly different from most boys."

"That's what everyone says... A friend of mine says that a great deal..."

"Well, I don't think it's a bad thing..."

Jaden met her eyes. "R-really? The other girls in the kingdom seem to think otherwise."

Alexis nodded. "Really. You're not like the other boys I've met at all. They always tried to flatter me and get me to like them. But they never really seemed to actually care about what I wanted or needed."

"You're a person just like everyone else," he said. "You deserve to be treated as such."

She smiled. "You're so sweet, Jaden."

Jaden flushed a bit. "You are too...You would probably think what I'm into is stupid..."

"Maybe not. What are you into?" she asked.

"Dueling," he answered, feeling unsure.

She smiled. "I love dueling."

Jaden's eyes widened. "Seriously? You—you're into dueling?"

Alexis nodded. "Yeah. I've always loved to duel, ever since I was little."

"That's amazing. Not many girls like the game that I know of," he said, "but I'm glad you like it."

"As am I. Now we can duel each other," she replied happily. Her brother Atticus was usually too busy to duel with her, she didn't know any girls who liked to duel, and boys would rather flirt with her than duel her.

"Yeah...We can duel and have fun..."

"Well, at least until we have to become the rulers of your kingdom. Then, we'll likely be too busy to duel much..."

Jaden blushed, remembering what his father had told him. "Uh...perhaps..."

Alexis looked at him. "Perhaps...?"

Jaden was as red as his cape. "Uh...you understand...is this appropriate for us to talk about?" he asked.

She was obviously confused. "Is what appropriate for us to talk about?"

"Uh...oh...the duty that we have to each other and our future," he stammered.

She blinked, trying to figure out what he meant. "Our duty...to our people?"

"Not just them...but...the family line?" he tried.

"Family line...?" And then, it hit her like a ton of bricks, and she went as red as Jaden's cape.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"N-No, it's all right. After all, we will have to do that eventually," she replied.

"Yes...but...I only found out about it yesterday." He wasn't intending to be funny, just honest.

"Well, if it's any consolation...so did I," she admitted.

Jaden suddenly felt a lot better. "That's a relief. Now I don't feel like the village idiot."

Alexis laughed a little at that. "Just because you didn't know something, that doesn't mean you're an idiot, Jaden."

"Prince Chazz thinks I'm a fool," the boy said, thinking of the cocky young prince of the Ojama Kingdom.

She placed a hand on his, smiling at him. "I've met Prince Chazz, and he's not nearly as nice or sweet as you are, Jaden. He's actually rather mean..."

Jaden was quiet for a moment. "He isn't so bad. He had evil brothers and then they were eaten by dragons. His parents are nice."

"Well, I just hope that he won't become like them, and will change his ways for the better," Alexis replied.

"I don't think he will be like his brothers were...I heard that Princess Mindy of the Fairy Kingdom is dating him."

"Oh, I'm friends with her, though I haven't talked to her in a while. Do you have friends in other kingdoms?"

"More like acquaintances," he admitted.

She blinked. "Then...you have friends here in your kingdom?"

"Just one..."

"Really?"

Jaden nodded. "Yes...and...this is difficult to explain..." He thought hard about how to explain Yubel. It might not be easy.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," she said.

"I think I should...he...she is my best friend..."

"Well, then, just do your best."

Jaden took a deep breath and explained as best he could about the boy who became a female duel monster to protect him forever. "He...she is different now, but she's still my friend...Would you like to meet her?"

Alexis had to admit that the story was strange, very strange. But this Yubel person must be good since she went through so much to protect her best friend. "Yes, I would."

"Okay...Yubel?" he called.

Yubel sighed; they were getting along well. But even if they hadn't been, they would still be wed. There was nothing she could do. So, she appeared beside Jaden. "Yes, Jaden?"

"This is Alexis, Princess of the Cyber Kingdom. Alexis, this is Yubel, my best friend," Jaden smiled.

Alexis was a bit taken aback by Yubel's appearance, but then regained herself and smiled a little. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Yubel," she greeted kindly.

Yubel returned the small smile. "It's nice to meet you too, Alexis."

"I hope you two are good friends. I want you both to get along," Jaden said eagerly.

Yubel didn't really want to be friends with her competition, especially since no matter what she was going to lose. But if it would make Jaden happy, then she would do it. "I'm sure we will be, Jaden," she replied.

"Great!" Jaden grinned. And so the three strode through the garden together.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

By the end of the week, Jaden and Alexis were fast friends and something more. Alexis's parents were waiting in the coach, and it was time to say good-bye. They wouldn't see each other again until a week before the wedding ceremony.

"We have...less than six months before we see each other again, Alexis," he began. "I hope...I can survive the wait..."

She smiled. "As do I. But perhaps the time will pass quickly."

The two were more than friends now, and Jaden was going to miss the funny and tough princess. They had dueled, and though she had proven a worthy foe, he had beaten her. But now...he met her eyes. "Alexis...may I give you something?" he asked.

She blinked in surprise. "Of course, Jaden."

Jaden moved and put his arms around her. And then on impulse, he pressed his lips to hers. Alexis's eyes went wide for a moment in shock, but then they closed in pure bliss. Her arms went around him on their own as she practically melted into his embrace. He kissed her gently, and yet passionately, and then finally let go. "I love you," he said softly, "my princess."

She blinked a few times to regain her senses, and then smiled. "And I love you...my prince..."

"In less than six months, then, on my birthday...I won't forget our anniversary!" he said cheerfully.

She laughed. "Neither shall I. And I won't forget your birthday, either."

"Yours is in...March, correct?" he asked.

She smiled happily. "Yes, it is. You remembered!"

"March...18th, right?" he grinned eagerly, amazed that he actually remembered.

She nodded. "Yes, yes, that's it! You did it, Jaden!"

"Great...I wish we didn't have to get married on my birthday. It will be so cold here," he said.

"Well, we'll just have to bundle up after the wedding and stay nice and warm," she replied.

"Yeah...after the wedding," he answered, blushing. Now, that aspect didn't seem quite so frightening.

She blushed as well, remembering what they had to do. "Maybe...it will be easier than it sounds..."

"Yeah...maybe," he answered.

"Alexis...say good-bye," Queen Jean smiled at her daughter.

"All right, Mother. Good-bye, Jaden. I'll miss you," Alexis said.

"I'll miss you too...Lexi," Jaden said, flushing.

Alexis blinked at the nickname; the only person who had ever called her that was her brother. "I like it," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Six months, then," he murmured.

"Six months," she repeated, then followed her mother into the coach.

Jaden waved until the carriage was out of sight. "Father...she's wonderful!" he smiled up at King Hisoka.

"You see, Jaden? I told you that everything would still be all right," the older man replied, smiling.

"I'm looking forward to six months from now," the boy said, grinning.

"That's good to hear, son. If you're lucky, it will pass by quickly and the time will come before you know it."

"I hope so..." Later, Jaden sat on the battlements of the tallest tower, overlooking the valley of his kingdom. "Yubel?" he asked.

She appeared beside him a few seconds later. "Yes, Jaden?"

"Do you like Alexis?" he asked.

She blinked at the question. "What do you mean? Do I like her as a friend?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Then yes, of course I like her. She's very friendly, and she likes to duel. What's there not to like about her?"

"I just want to be sure...You're my friend...but...she will be my lover and the mother of my children," he said in awe mixed with some excitement.

She bit down on her tongue, still jealous that Alexis would have that privilege instead of her. "Yes...in just a few months you two will be bonded by marriage."

"Yeah...I'm not afraid of what's to come anymore...I'm...kind of looking forward to it," he admitted. "Is that normal?"

She looked at him in surprise; he had changed in the past week. "Actually...it is, Jaden."

"Good. I was worried I'd be even weirder," he said with a nervous laugh. "So...you're okay with this? We're still friends..."

She smiled, though within her was an undercurrent of jealousy. "Yes, Jaden, I'm okay with this. We'll always be friends..."

"Good...She's amazing, Yubel...I can't get her out of my head..."

'I should be the one he can't get out of his head,' she thought. Thanks to the Dragon's Heart, her once-friendly feelings had changed to the type of love that could drive people to insanity when the person you love doesn't reciprocate. "Well, Jaden, I'm glad that you love her so much. It will make your marriage much more enjoyable."

"A week ago...I was so scared...and now...I can't wait for this...Yubel, I'm so happy!"

'But he's happy...that's all that really matters. I want him...to be happy,' she thought, sighing inwardly with the inner conflict. "I'm glad that you are, Jaden."

"I'll have to make something for her...I want everything to be perfect for her!" Jaden exclaimed.

Yubel blinked. "Make something? Like what?"

Jaden frowned, and then smiled. "Something that fits her beauty...and her grace...and her skills."

Yubel scratched her head. "Well, good luck finding something that fits all of that..."

"I will," he grinned. "If I have to move the very heavens and earth to do it!"

She sighed, but smiled. 'That's my Jaden,' she thought, knowing just how enthusiastic he got when he was determined to do something.

"OH! And I've got to get a Christmas present for her!" Jaden's thoughts were full of her.

"Now, Jaden, calm down. You have six months to do both those things, remember?"

"I know, but it'll go fast...and then...we'll be busy with other concerns..."

"I hope you'll still have time for dueling."

"I'll make the time, Yubel..."

The six months passed quickly. Jaden was very busy with his project. He still dueled, but it was obvious his thoughts were on his beloved Alexis. By December, he was done with his gifts. "She'll love these...I know she will," he smiled.

Yubel had noticed Jaden seemingly growing more and more distant from her as he became closer and closer to Alexis. Even if she wasn't there, his love for her seemed to grow during the absence, and with it, Yubel's jealousy. She wasn't looking forward to the wedding ceremony, or having Alexis living with Jaden. She now appeared by his side. "You've finished them?"

"Yes, I have, Yubel...Her Christmas gift..." He held up a jewelry box made from the scale of a Diamond Dragon. "And this...is for our wedding day." He held up a necklace made from the shining scale of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. "I got all of this from the Dragon Kingdom."

"Jaden...they're beautiful. I'm sure that she'll love them...especially since you made them for her," Yubel replied, feeling a twinge of anger that the presents weren't for her.

Jaden smiled. "I made something for you, too, Yubel..."

Yubel blinked in shock; she hadn't known about this. "You...you did?"

Jaden nodded, and held out a bracelet made from the scale of a Red Eyes Black Dragon. "Merry Christmas, Yubel...my best friend...I can never thank you enough...You gave up your humanity and being a guy..."

Yubel took the bracelet, which slipped onto her wrist easily. For a moment, her jealousy and anger faded. "Jaden, I...thank you. I couldn't have asked for a better gift from my best friend."

"If you were still a guy, I'd have made you something else," he said, blushing a bit.

She smiled. "It's all right. I'm...rather used to my new body by now."

"I know...I still wish it hadn't had to be that way, you know?"

"Yes, there are times I miss being a boy."

Jaden looked at her curiously. "What's the worst part about not being a guy anymore?"

Yubel thought for a few moments. "Oh, I know. Having to worry about my looks."

"Yeah...Girls have it rough...You have to worry about hair...and clothes..."

"Well...I only really ever wear this. And it's hard to do anything with my hair," Yubel admitted, sweat-dropping.

Jaden looked at her skintight outfit and her bi-colored hair. "You look nice," he said appraisingly.

Yubel blushed, though again it couldn't be seen because of her skin tone. "Thanks..."

"Well, you do...Maybe there's a guy Duel Monster that will make you happy someday..."

She was brought back to her senses. 'Right...a Duel Monster... Jaden's still marrying Alexis, and we're still just friends. But...I've only ever had feelings for him,' she thought. The jealousy within her surged.

"There will be a guy Duel Monster that will think you're great! Just like I feel about Alexis," the boy smiled.

"Yes, of course. There are plenty out there, anyway," she replied, not entirely believing it.

"Yeah, there are...Just a few weeks," he sighed blissfully.

"And then you'll be married..."

"Yeah...And...wow," Jaden murmured, thinking of the child he would give his bride as well. He got the dreamy expression on his face that he'd gotten recently. Yubel, seeing that his thoughts would be locked on Alexis for a while, sighed and disappeared.

_Quite a long chapter, wasn't it? And in the tradition of some arranged marriages, the couple fell for each other rather quickly. Much to Yubel's horror, Jaden fell for the lovely princess and now, Yubel is angry. The moment that will define her next few centuries has turned her into a jealous creature. And Jaden is oblivious. So what will happen in Part II of our little tale? You'll just have to stay tuned! So please, until next time, read and review! We love to hear from you! Thank you! _


	3. Kingdom Alliance Part II

Kingdom Alliance: Part II

_Hello again, GX fans and welcome back to "Love Through Lifetimes." This is part II of the story of Prince Jaden, later the Supreme King and Princess Alexis. We're glad if you enjoy this tale and its version of the past. Thanks for the reviews and we welcome all of you who are tuning in. We welcome you newcomers and welcome back our old friends. So on with the story._

_So last time, Prince Jaden lost his best friend in human form and gained a duel monster protector in the form of Yubel. And then Jaden found out he had to get married to the princess of the Cyber Kingdom. He met her and much to Yubel's dismay, fell in love with Princess Alexis. Predictably, Yubel got jealous. But Jaden didn't catch it and made special Christmas gifts, including one for Yubel. So what will happen when the princess returns to be married to the prince? Read on!_

_**Usual boring disclaimer: Uh, no…we don't own GX. Trust us… We really don't.**_

_Authors' notes: There is a heavily implied lemon in this chapter, as well as mention of the consequences of heterosexual lemons. Further, everyone is speaking in a slightly old-fashioned way, but with modifications. We also made an interpretation of why Yubel was so obsessed after the change. We hope you like the interpretation. Thank you for your attention._

_Further authors' notes: In the original edition of this chapter, we had what we meant as an homage to __**Spaceballs**__,__a fabulous sci-fi/comedy spoof, and we hoped our fans would have noticed it. We forgot to put this mention in our disclaimer and we apologize. We have made some changes to the wedding scene and hope you forgive us for our unintentional plagiarism. We hope you enjoy the edited version. Thank you._

The preparations for Prince Jaden's wedding to Princess Alexis began on December 27th. The Monster Heroes Kingdom was abuzz with excitement that their young prince was about to be married and all wanted to celebrate. Finally on a cold day in January, three days before the prince's birthday, Princess Alexis arrived with her parents and her brother, Prince Atticus. "Alex—UFF!" Jaden yelped in the throne room as he was bear hugged by a large boy with brown hair and eyes, as well as a slight tan.

"So you're the man who's gonna be marrying my sister, huh?" The voice obviously came from the person who was bear hugging him, and afterward Jaden was released.

Jaden took a deep breath, regaining himself. "Uh, yeah... Are you Prince Atticus?" he asked the large prince of the Cyber Kingdom.

"Yeah, that's me! Princess Alexis's handsome and talented brother! You might call me her better half-"

Before Atticus could finish, a punch to the head sent him straight into the ground. "I swear I can't leave you alone for five minutes," Princess Alexis growled, having been the one to deliver the blow.

"Alexis! I've been waiting for you!" Jaden grinned, picking her up and spinning her around in her fur cloak.

Alexis wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling. "Jaden! I was so excited to see you!"

"I am, too! We're going to be married in three days' time!"

The royal parents were smiling happily. "This will be a wonderful union," Queen Jean smiled.

"Yes, they both have come to love each other very much. They will make a good couple, and the wedding night will be easy for them," Hisoka replied with a smile of his own.

"The union will be a fruitful one," Queen Jayda added with a grin. "Our kingdoms will rejoice with them as they have young ones."

"And we shall have grandchildren to look forward to," King John added with an identical grin.

"My love, we will see our children happy, and with a wonderful guardian," Queen Jayda murmured to King Hisoka.

"Yes, Yubel will forever look after Jaden, and in turn his family," Hisoka whispered back.

"Shall we go inside and warm up by the fire, my princess?" Prince Jaden asked happily.

"Yes, that sounds delightful, my prince," Alexis answered, smiling.

And so, everyone headed in out of the very cool throne room and to the fireplace in the drawing room. Jaden grabbed a blanket and he and his love cuddled together beneath it, but not before he'd handed a blanket to his future brother-in-law. Atticus grinned from his seat, even if his sister was sending him a threatening look. "So, Jaden, you excited for the wedding?" he asked.

"You bet, Atticus...I am honored to marry your wonderful sister," the crown prince of the Monster Heroes Kingdom replied eagerly.

"Hey, I'm just glad she found someone. I mean really, I thought she was never going to find a guy until she was betrothed to you," the crown prince of the Cyber Kingdom responded with a goofy grin.

Alexis growled. "Atty...."

"Well...I'm glad I was the right one...And I promise I'll be good to her," Jaden said earnestly.

"You'd better be." For a moment, Atticus seemed to get serious. Then, his grin returned. "Nah, I know you'll be good to her. I can tell you're just the kind of guy Lexi needs."

Jaden blushed. "Oh...I have your Christmas gifts!" he remembered.

Alexis smiled. "I have yours too." Jaden grinned. He gave her the package that held the jewelry box and then handed Atticus another box containing a musical instrument called an ocarina made from the Red Eyes Black Dragon scale that he'd made Yubel's bracelet from. Then he gave Queen Jean a scarf made from Watapon fur and King John a pair of gloves made from Scapegoat fur. Alexis gave King Hisoka a pair of gloves as well, made out of Kuribabylon fur. She also gave Queen Jayda a scarf made from Kuribandit fur. And for Jaden, Alexis handed him a box with a pair of Kuriboh fur boots in them.

The families opened their packages, smiling. "Alexis...this is so wonderfully warm," Queen Jayda smiled.

"Well, we have many varieties of Kuriboh in the surrounding forests of our kingdom. Each has a different type of fur," Alexis explained.

Jaden pulled on his new boots. "My feet are so warm...And this is brown Kuriboh fur...They're friendly monsters!"

Alexis smiled. "Actually...I managed to find a Winged Kuriboh, and I used its fur. I wanted them to be special..." It was hard to tell the difference between the two types.

"A Winged Kuriboh? Really?" Jaden's eyes lit up. "I've met one before."

"You've met one?"

"Yeah, when I was little. Yubel and I were exploring in the woods and we met a Winged Kuriboh. He liked us," Jaden blushed.

"I'm pretty sure any Duel Monster would like you, Jaden. You seem to have a connection with them," the princess said, flushing.

"You have a connection with your monsters too, don't you, Alexis?" he asked curiously.

"Not really...I mean, I just don't connect with them like you do with yours," she answered.

"I'll bet you have a special one," he persisted.

"Well, I am pretty close with Cyber Tutu," she admitted.

"I'd like to meet her, and Yubel should meet her too!" Jaden grinned excitedly. "Atticus, do you have a special monster?"

The older boy grinned. "You bet I do! My Red-Eyes..."

"A Red Eyes Black Dragon? Great! Then I know I gave you the right gift!"

Atticus blinked, and opened his present to discover the instrument. "Oh, wow...I've always wanted one of these! And they're supposed to make the best music when made out of a dragon scale..."

Jaden grinned. "I didn't know that. I had to have help to make it from the royal instrument makers, but they said I did a good job..."

"It looks great, Jaden. Thanks!" the older boy replied happily.

Alexis opened her gift to find the jewelry box made from the Diamond Dragon scale. It sparkled even in the dim light cast by the fire. "Jaden...this...it's beautiful..."

"You like it?" he asked, almost disbelieving.

"Like it? Jaden, I love it! Did you make this?" she asked.

"Yeah...I did. I wanted to make something for you."

"Jaden...oh, I love you!" Alexis said, embracing him and pressing her lips against his. Jaden kissed back, mindful of their parents and his future brother-in-law. The kiss was like sweet wine or a drink of water on a summer's day. He let his kiss speak for him. And the couple didn't think of who else was watching them.

One other was watching the tender moment from the shadows, and didn't like it at all. Yubel's fists were clenched as she gritted her teeth, glaring at the girl who had taken her place as Jaden's soul mate. 'That should be me... In three days, I should be marrying him. I...should be the one to bear his children,' she thought, anger boiling within her heart.

The couple broke apart. "I love you so much," Jaden murmured finally. This lovely young woman would soon be his and his alone for all of their days.

"And I love you even more," Alexis whispered. She wouldn't want to be with anyone else at that moment.

* * *

And so, oblivious to Yubel's inner rage, the couple prepared for the wedding. And the night before it took place, Prince Jaden came to Princess Alexis's chambers, holding a box with the treasured necklace. "I want her to wear this," he murmured to himself as he paced down the stone path. He made it to her chamber and knocked on the oak door.

Princess Alexis, dressed in a royal blue nightgown, looked up from her vanity in surprise. She stood and went to the door, opening it. "Jaden??"

"Hi, Alexis...I have something for you...I know the hour is late, but I couldn't wait until morning," he said as she let him in the room. He held out the package to her. "This is my wedding gift to you..."

"Well, this is certainly a surprise," the princess said, taking it. She carefully opened it, and her eyes went wide upon sight of the gift. "Jaden...is this made from a Blue-Eyes scale?"

He nodded shyly, clad in his red nightshirt. "Yes it is. It's such a beautiful dragon..."

"And you've made an equally beautiful necklace...too stunning for words," she replied as she gently lifted it from the box.

"Almost...as beautiful as my bride," he whispered reverently.

She blushed, turning her gaze to him. "Oh, Jaden..."

"Would you...wear it tomorrow?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Of course I will. Jaden, I'll wear it every day for the rest of my life..." On impulse, he drew her into a deep, passionate kiss. She returned it, adding her own passion and sinking into his embrace.

They were close to the bed and fell back onto it, still kissing. Jaden broke off first, feeling things he'd never felt before and knowing the temptation was very strong. "Alexis..."

"Jaden," Alexis looked into his eyes, hazel meeting brown. She too was feeling strongly and fighting the temptation, but she was clear-headed enough to do it.

"It's hard to wait now," he murmured. "I didn't think I'd feel this way in the summer..."

"Neither did I, but...we should wait until tomorrow night," she said calmly.

Jaden shivered. "I know it's tradition and it's right..."

Alexis reached up and placed a soft hand against his cheek. "We can wait...one more day, my love..."

"One more day," he murmured, forcing himself to get up and onto the stone floor. He really didn't want to leave the room. But he knew he'd better, lest something happen.

"After tomorrow, we won't have to stop ourselves. Just be patient," she said, smiling at him.

"I know...It is hard for me to be patient, Alexis...But I will be for you," he said.

"I know that you will. Now...you should get back to your chambers and rest. Tomorrow is a big day," she replied.

"It is...Good night, Alexis...I will wake you in the morning so you may dress," he said with a smile.

She smiled back. "I'm looking forward to it, Jaden. Good night..."

And so Jaden stepped out of the room and sighed. "One more night...Yubel, did you know it would be like this?" he asked his friend, figuring she'd appear next to him, like always.

However, for once, Yubel didn't appear. Not only was she still upset from the kiss by the fire, but she'd seen the kiss and close call that had just occurred. She was too busy sulking in her rage and jealousy to hear him call out to her.

"Yubel?" Jaden called out again, worried. "Where are you?"

Yubel faintly heard him, but ignored it. 'Tomorrow...it's over. My chance with him will be gone...no, I never had a chance. Not even before Alexis appeared,' she thought bitterly. Back when she was a he, such thoughts wouldn't have entered Yubel's head. But the curse of the Dragon's Heart was that a protector's heart and mind would change in how that person felt for the one he or she was sworn to protect.

"Yubel?" Jaden called out again, like a frightened child. Was she hurt? Had she met with a dragon in her protection duties? What had happened to her? His worry blazed out from him like a fire.

Yubel felt it, and her love for him rose above her jealousy and anger. She appeared in a few seconds. "I'm sorry, Jaden. I...didn't hear you..."

"Are you all right? I thought a dragon got you," he said, hugging her in his relief, as he had when Yubel had been a human boy and had gone missing for two days when they'd been separated in the woods.

Yubel wrapped her arms around him, returning the hug. 'He still cares about me...but not in the way that I wish he did,' she thought sadly. "Don't worry, I'm all right...I'm not leaving you, Jaden...ever," she murmured, holding him close.

"Good...I'd hate it if anything happened to you, Yubel," he said, unable to keep tears from his eyes. He didn't want to lose his friend.

She felt guilty now, about ignoring him. "Jaden...I'm sorry that I worried you. But I promise, nothing will ever take me away from you," she soothed.

Jaden smiled in the safety of her hug. He hadn't really lost his best friend and was sure she'd be rejoicing with the kingdom tomorrow as he wed his beloved. "You'll be here for me, Alexis...and our kids," he murmured.

'It'll be so hard to see him get married to someone else. But...I have to stay with him...I can't stand to see him upset,' she thought sadly. "Yes, Jaden. I will be..."

* * *

And so the next morning, Jaden got up, was bathed carefully and dressed before the sun was up, which was rather unusual for him as he was a prince who slept in. But today was no ordinary day, he reflected as he put on his red leggings, red and blue pantaloons, a blue tunic and a red cape. He completed the outfit with his new Kuriboh fur boots. "This is it, Father," he said to the King as servants made their final touches to the prince-bridegroom.

"Yes, son. Today you become a man," Hisoka replied happily, smiling proudly. His son, his only child, was getting married.

"Yes, Father, and...I'm a little nervous, but I'm not afraid of tonight as I was," Jaden admitted.

"That is good to hear, Jaden. It will make things go easier for both you and your bride."

"Yeah," Jaden answered. "She's wearing her necklace to the ceremony."

"You did a very good job on it, son. As well as the other gifts you made," Hisoka replied.

"Thanks, Father. Alexis's gifts are incredible. These Kuriboh fur boots...and Winged Kuriboh fur at that...They're light but so warm..."

"They will be a gift that you can treasure for many years, Jaden."

The young man grinned at his father. "They will be. Not even Great Moth poison can affect them."

Hisoka smiled. "And I'm certain the gifts that you gave to Princess Alexis shall never wear out, either. Dragon scales are the hardest thing in this world."

"I have to see if she's awake now," Jaden said, now that he was ready. He stepped to the door and headed down the hall.

Alexis was, in fact, awake. She had been nervous about the wedding and the night after, and so she hadn't slept much. Now, she sat at her vanity, running the brush through her long hair. She was, however, still in her nightgown.

When Jaden got to her door, he knocked on it, "Alexis, are you awake?" he asked.

The princess looked over at the door in slight surprise, then remembered that Jaden had said he'd come to wake her last night. "Yes, I'm awake. You can come in, Jaden," she answered.

He opened the door and came in, flush with nervousness. "Are you okay?" he asked her, seeing the nervousness on her face.

She sighed. "Yes, just...nervous, I suppose."

He sat down next to her on the ample vanity seat and put his arm around her. "It'll be okay...We're going to be okay..."

She leaned into him, closing her eyes. "I know...it's just that it'll be such a big change..."

He rocked her gently in his arms now. "I know...I'm nervous, too, but we'll be all right."

She sighed again. "I'm sorry. I'm normally not like this..."

"It's okay...I'm usually confident, but...around you...I'm like a different person." Jaden blushed at this admission.

Alexis smiled a little. "That's funny...it's the same for me. When I'm with you, I'm different..."

"Then...let's be glad we're different," he said gently. "And I love you for who you are, no matter what."

She kissed his cheek. "And I'll always love you."

"So...shall we get married?" he asked gently, kissing her forehead.

She smiled. "As soon as I'm dressed. I can't get married in a nightgown."

He looked at her. "Oh...sorry! I thought you looked great!" he said with a sweat-drop and a laugh. He'd thought, for some bizarre reason that she was already in her wedding dress.

"Well, I'm glad about that. You'll be seeing me in this tonight, after all," she answered, flushing at the compliment and thinking about the evening to come.

"Yeah..." And then his face went red, knowing what was coming.

"Jaden, you do know that the sooner you go, the sooner I can get changed, yes?" Alexis asked, blushing a little and sweat-dropping.

"Yeah...Okay...I'll see you in...how long?" he asked, trying to think.

"Four hours, Jaden," she answered. They were to be wed at noon.

"Okay...four hours, then," he said, trying to avoid shivering.

"I'll see you then," she replied with a small smile, also suppressing a shiver.

Jaden then headed out of her room and back to his chambers. He was now alone there and called, "Yubel?"

The bat-winged female monster appeared beside him. "Yes, Jaden?"

"I have four hours...and then...I'm married...Make sure I don't throw up or pass out or something," he requested.

Yubel chuckled. "All right, I'll make sure. Just relax, Jaden."

"Okay...you can't help with tonight, but you can help at the ceremony," he said, bright red at the thought of this evening.

Yubel felt some anger rise within her at the thought of the coming evening, but suppressed it. "I'll be right there for you during the ceremony, Jaden." Conflicted, she might be, but there was no way she would leave him when he needed her.

"Thanks, Yubel...I don't think I could get through today without you. If you'd been hurt last night..." His voice shook a little, thinking of Yubel hurt or worse.

"I can beat any monster I may have to fight against, Jaden. So you don't have to worry about me getting hurt," she soothed, unable to avoid a superior smirk.

"I know...but there's always the chance...You're not immortal, you know," he sighed. Sure, Yubel was the toughest monster he knew now, but still she could be injured.

"Perhaps not. But I changed myself so that I could become stronger and better protect you. Now it'll take a lot to harm me," she replied confidently.

"I know, Yubel...So...just keep me up, so I don't keel over or something," he said.

"All right," she promised.

* * *

The four hours passed quickly. By 10 minutes to noon, Queen Jean was draping the veil over her daughter's head. "You look beautiful, darling," she smiled.

Alexis was wearing a thick dress the color of the blue sky and matching-elbow length gloves. "Thank you, Mother."

"My girl is about to be a woman," Jean said, tears coming to her eyes.

Alexis blushed a little, smiling. "Mother, please don't cry."

"I just...am so happy," Jean murmured, hugging her daughter. And then, the men came into the room.

Then, King John and Prince Atticus walked into the room. "Oh, Jean, you're crying again?" John asked with a sigh as he went to her.

"Mother always gets sentimental in situations like this," Atticus said with a grin.

"I'm just so happy!" the queen said, smiling and crying at the same time.

Alexis sweat-dropped. "Mother, come on. The wedding is going to start soon..."

"I'll be all right, but I guarantee I won't be the only one crying," Jean said.

"Well, at least they're tears of joy," John stated with a sigh.

"Yes, my dear. I think my mother cried like this when we got married. But that was in summer," she sighed again.

"Yes, you might want to be careful, my love. It's awfully cold out," he replied. Queen Jean nodded and pulled on her thick Watapon fur cape.

"Oh! Mother, I almost forgot..." Alexis went to the jewelry box Jaden had made her and opened it, pulling out the necklace.

Jean helped her daughter place the necklace on her neck. "There...you're so beautiful...if your husband wasn't in love with you, he would be now."

"That's my sister, all right," Atticus added with a grin.

Alexis blushed a little at her family's words. "Well, I'm glad that I have such a handsome prince to marry."

"And he loves you for you, and that is the most important thing," the queen stated.

"I was lucky to have been betrothed to him."

A few minutes later, Jaden stood in the throne room, waiting for his beloved to come. "This is it," he muttered to Yubel. She was his best friend instead of his best man.

It took all of her willpower not to disappear, so that she wouldn't have to see her precious Jaden married off to someone else. "Yes, only a minute or so left until she'll be here," she whispered.

"I'm going to throw up," he muttered, feeling the nervous bile rise in his throat.

Yubel sweat-dropped, really not wanting to see the prince lose his breakfast. "Just take a few deep breaths, Jaden," she instructed. Jaden did so, and then, the trumpets sounded and the princess entered. Princess Alexis was led toward Jaden by her father, who then joined the other members of the two families off to the side. She looked into Jaden's eyes from behind her veil, heart fluttering in her chest.

Jaden's heart was pounding. 'This is it. This is it!' he thought.

The priest began the ceremony, and it went by faster than the couple had thought it would. Finally, it was time for the vows. The priest, rather than use the long version that would cause the prince to lose focus, used an extremely abbreviated version. Jaden, not one to question these events, grinned and dipped his wife, kissing her deeply. Alexis had been wondering about the ceremony's fast pace, but all thoughts turned to mush at the kiss. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck as the crowd cheered for the newlyweds.

And then Jaden took her by the hand and raced her down the aisle. "We're married," he said excitedly when they were out of sight of the assembly.

"Yes, we're finally bound together for the rest of our life," she replied happily.

"So what's next for us?" he asked. "And what's up with the speed of the ceremony?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, your parents wanted us to go to the balcony so that the subjects could see us. And I'm not sure why the ceremony went by so quickly," she explained, really unsure as to the latter.

"We'll find out later...So let's go out and freeze for ten minutes!" he responded with a grin.

She laughed. "All right. And then we have our wedding feast!"

"YAY! FOOD!" he grinned, and then blushed. "Uh...did I mention I have a huge appetite?"

She smirked. "I notice during the times we've eaten together, Jaden."

"I wondered if you did… Mother says I eat like a dragon, and with worse manners," he said, blushing fire red.

"Well, just don't make too much of a mess, all right? This is a special dinner."

"You've got it," he promised, grinning sheepishly now.

"Well, our public awaits," she replied, smiling. And so the newly married royals stepped out onto a big balcony as the cold wind blew. The crowd cheered happily at them and then several Duel Monsters flew in formation in celebration.

"Oh, it really is cold out here," Alexis said, shivering. The Cyber Kingdom, she remembered, was also cold this time of year, but it didn't seem this cold.

Jaden took off his cloak and wrapped it around his bride. "Hang on for another minute, Lexi," he murmured.

Alexis smiled at him. "All right. We'll be nice and warm the rest of the day, anyway."

"Yeah..." A formation of Elemental Heroes flew by, including Burstinatrix and Avian who were holding hands as they flew.

Seeing this, Alexis thought of something. "Jaden..."

"What is it?" he asked.

She looked over at him. Now, Alexis wasn't blind; she'd known that for some reason Yubel had a slight problem with her. The Duel Monster had been polite to her, of course, but Alexis could sense the underlying hostility when they were with Jaden. "Do you think Yubel will find someone she can be happy with? Like how I found you...and how Burstinatrix found Avian?" she asked softly.

Jaden looked at his bride. "Of course she will, Alexis. There's someone for everybody, and Yubel's great. I know there's someone for her."

Alexis sighed and looked back up at the sky. "I hope you're right, Jaden..." She just couldn't shake the bad feeling she had.

Jaden didn't even think of Yubel being mad because he'd had to get married and had fallen in love with the girl. Yubel, after all, had previously been a guy and Jaden had just been good friends with him. Now Yubel was a she, and Jaden didn't stop to think that things had changed. "It'll be okay," he said, catching her worry. "She will find somebody. She's been acting funny lately, but I think it's because we haven't been dueling as much...Maybe after the honeymoon, I'll take her out for a challenge. Is that all right?"

Alexis smiled a little. "Yeah, I don't mind. Maybe it'll cheer her up..." She really hoped that her suspicions of why Yubel was acting funny were wrong.

"Okay...shall we head to the feast, then, my...wife?" he asked her shyly, addressing her formally in that way for the first time.

Her smile grew at this and she nodded. "That sounds like a splendid idea, my...husband."

And so they headed down to the feast. Yubel appeared beside them as they did. "You sit right next to us, Yubel, okay?" Jaden asked grinning and pointing to a place of honor at the royal table.

Yubel blinked in surprise; she'd been sulking while the couple had their moment on the balcony. "Are you sure, Jaden?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah. You're our best friend!" he pointed out. "And that means you sit with us."

"We're glad to have you sit next to us, Yubel," Alexis added, smiling.

Yubel did want to sit by Jaden, but not by Alexis. But she knew that she would just have to deal with it, and nodded. "All right. Thanks, Jaden...Alexis."

Jaden looked at his monster friend, smiling. "Great! Let's enjoy the feast!"

* * *

And for several hours, the newly married couple, the duel monster and the court watched a procession of performers and ate their fill of food. There were many toasts to the prince and princess and finally, the couple was escorted to the royal bedchamber. Jaden swallowed nervously. Alexis fidgeted a little when they were alone. "So...it's time, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah...Alexis...uh...I want to...it's just...I don't want to hurt you and I want you to feel good," Jaden mumbled, beet red and blushing.

She blushed. "I know you do, Jaden...our parents said that...there would only be a little pain..."

"Yeah...but it's entirely on your end...It doesn't seem fair," Jaden explained. He was all for fair play in duels and this… Well, it sort of seemed like a duel where they'd both win, but he needed to be sure she felt like she won.

She went to him and took his hands into hers. "Perhaps it isn't, but...after the pain we both shall feel pleasure. I can handle it, Jaden..."

"Well, if it hurts a lot...you can punch me," he offered seriously, hoping it wouldn't come to that, but recognizing it would be fair.

She blinked, then laughed. "Are you sure? You know how hard I punch."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I want our marriage to be fair. If I'm a jerk, I want you to call me on it."

"Well, I'm certain I won't have to worry about you ever being that, Jaden. But all right, if I feel too much pain, I'll punch you."

"Okay," he agreed. The room was lit by soft candlelight and a roaring fire in the fireplace, so the room was also warm. On the small table next to the bed were some nicely scented rubbing oils and fruit to eat if they needed it. Jaden was suddenly struck with inspiration. "Is your back sore?" he asked gently.

She blinked at the suddenness of the question. "Why...yes, it is, a little. Why do you ask?"

"Could I give you a backrub?" he asked. 'Maybe if she's really relaxed, it won't hurt her,' he thought.

She smiled. "All right. That sounds nice."

"Okay," he answered, and so they got off their wedding finery and were clad in their nightclothes. "I've never given a backrub before," he blurted out, looking very, very nervous.

She chuckled. "Well, just do your best, I suppose."

"Okay," he said, getting some oil warmed up over the fire. It smelled like lavender and must've been picked, the prince reflected, six months ago when he and his bride met. He coaxed her up onto the bed and got her to lie on her stomach with her nightgown lifted so her back was exposed.

Alexis sighed softly and rested her chin on her crossed arms, closing her eyes. 'My back is pretty sore. Let's see how he'll do,' she thought.

Jaden put some of the warm oil on his hands and began to rub his wife's alabaster skin with it. "Tell me if I need to press harder," he said as he rubbed, starting with her shoulders. He rubbed in long strokes, feeling the play of her muscles under her skin.

Alexis smiled at the feeling. "Try pressing a bit harder..." She'd always been really tense; her mother told her so.

And so he did. He pressed his thumbs gently against her backbone, but firmly, and then rubbed along her back in small circles. 'I hope I'm doing this right,' he thought. He was straddling her, so he could rub easily. She sighed, feeling her muscles relax and her nerves pull out of their bundles. She also blushed a little at the feeling of him straddling her waist. "Am I doing all right?" he asked.

"Yeah...it feels so good," she answered through another sigh. Part of it was the relaxation, while the rest was something else.

"Okay...Should I keep going?" he asked softly. Doing this was having an effect on him, but he needed to be sure she was all right first. He wasn't going to be selfish about this.

"Yeah...go on..." As she relaxed, Alexis felt a slight stirring in her, and Jaden's position was becoming more appealing.

"Okay," he said again. He rubbed, moving to her arms and legs as well. And then he bent down and gently kissed her neck.

She shivered in surprise, but leaned into the kiss. "Oh, Jaden...that feels wonderful..."

"Yeah," he murmured as he continued. He moved to kissing her all over, and shifted so she could change positions. And so, their kissing became more intense and thus began a ritual as old as time itself. Yubel, meanwhile, sensed Jaden's strong emotions and entered the room, a non-corporeal figure unseen by the royal couple. It was very obvious who Jaden loved, and obviously not as a friend.

Yubel's eyes widened at the scene in front of her, and for a moment, shock overcame her. Then, her fists clenched, and all of the anger she'd been feeling over the months boiled into a blind rage. She wanted to scream, she wanted to stop them, but most of all she just wanted to disappear. Beneath the intense anger Yubel felt sadness, anguish, and heartbreak. Her love was taken, and there was nothing she could do. It was obvious that he loved Alexis and not her, at least not in the way she loved him. And he never would. Yubel wasn't sure if the tears that brimmed her eyes were from the anger or the sadness, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. She disappeared, and her sobs tore through the other dimension she went to when she left Jaden's world. "Jaden!! Why can't you love me?!" And oblivious to their unseen observer's anguish, the lovers continued.

* * *

The next morning, Jaden awoke next to his sleeping bride. 'She's so beautiful,' he thought, seeing her flushed cheek against the snow white pillows. The fire had gone down during the night, but sometime early this morning, a servant must have come in and built it up again. He sat up in bed slowly, not wanting to disturb her. Alexis shifted slightly, then turned onto her side. But she remained in a peaceful slumber. 'Will I be a good husband and father?' he wondered, looking at her. 'Will I be a good king?' He moved slightly, intending just to move a slight way away from his bride, but slipped and crashed to the soft mattress.

The bed shook, jolting the princess from her sleep as her eyes fluttered open. She let out a long yawn, looking over at him. "Jaden...?"

"Sorry, Alexis," he apologized. "I didn't mean to wake you..."

She smiled. "It's all right. I don't like to sleep in too late, anyway..."

"You were so beautiful lying there. You didn't punch me last night. I didn't hurt you?" he asked.

"Well, you did for a moment, but then all I felt was pleasure," she answered, blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, kissing her gently on the lips.

She returned the kiss, still smiling. "You have nothing to be sorry for, my love." Their kisses got more intense again and they were not seen outside of the royal bedchamber until the afternoon.

"Good morrow, Father, Mother, Queen Jean, King John, Prince Atticus," Jaden greeted as they entered the private dining room.

Alexis gave a similar greeting. "Well, you two seem well-rested," King Hisoka stated, smiling knowingly.

"Yes...yes we are, Father," Jaden said with a soft smile. While part of him wanted to crow with pride and joy, the rest of him understood that this wouldn't be appropriate.

"Are you all right, Alexis?" Queen Jean asked softly when the women were separate from the men.

"A little sore, Mother, but I'll be okay," Alexis answered with a smile.

"Good...he was gentle, then," Queen Jayda whispered. "I was worried about that."

"He didn't hurt me too much. But even then he felt guilty about it. He's so sweet," Alexis explained in a whisper.

"Good, then I won't feel too worried about leaving my daughter here," Queen Jean sighed, smiling. "But I will return, darling..."

"That's good. I'll miss all of you," the young bride said in a louder voice.

"We'll be back fairly soon," Jean sighed, smiling, "all of us. We will be happy to see your first child."

Alexis blushed. "Hopefully I will have one by then..."

"I intend to be here for its birth...You will need help," the queen of the Cyber Kingdom said seriously.

"And I'll help as well," Jayda added.

Meanwhile, the men talked as well. "It wasn't scary," Jaden admitted to his father's query.

"I told you it would be all right. It was easier than it sounded, wasn't it?" Hisoka asked with the continuing knowing smile.

"Yeah...and it was...nice," Jaden admitted. 'More than nice,' he thought, but knew it wouldn't do to crow about it.

"Well, we shall see if your efforts have paid off in a month or so," King John replied with a smile.

Jaden paled. "A month?" Something had been missed in his lessons.

King John looked over at King Hisoka, who blushed a little. "Oh, dear...I seemed to have forgotten to mention something, my son..."

"Father...what is it?" Jaden asked.

"Well, son, remember how I said this would help you to produce an heir?"

"Yeah..." And Jaden thought, 'Will Alexis and I have an heir in a month?!'

"Jaden, you see, doing what you and Alexis have done may give her a child. But we won't know for sure for quite some time. And then, it will take many months before that child is finally born," his father explained.

"How many months?" the young man asked.

"Well, it normally takes around nine for the babe—or babes—to be born. But we should know if she is expecting in a little over a month."

"Okay," Jaden said. And then... "There can be more than one?!" he yelped, turning white.

Hisoka sweat-dropped. "Yes, son. Normally there is only one. But in some cases, there can be two or perhaps more."

Jaden's eyes widened, his jaw dropped and he fell to the floor. "Jaden!" Queen Jayda yelped, running over from where the women had been talking. "Hisoka, what did you tell him?"

Hisoka sighed and rubbed his head. "Just that there may be more than one babe at birth, Jayda..."

Queen Jayda knelt to check her son, sighing and smiling. "Oh, dear...he'll be prepared... But my goodness, if it has indeed happened already, we are in for an interesting 9 months..."

Alexis blushed. "I just hope he doesn't pass out when it happens..."

Jaden sat up a moment later. "Did I...Oh, great," he groaned, embarrassed.

"It's all right, son. You were just surprised..." Hisoka soothed. Jaden grinned sheepishly.

_So the royal couple is married and happy, but there is one jealous duel spirit involved. How will Yubel react when the princess is expecting? Will Jaden realize how Yubel really feels? Find out next time in the exciting conclusion of "Kingdom Alliance!" Until then, please read, review and stay tuned! Thank you!_


	4. Kingdom Alliance Part III

Kingdom Alliance Part III

_Welcome back to the third installment of "Love Through Lifetimes," everyone. For anyone who walked into this series expecting a rehash of Season 1, this isn't that story. Anyway, thank you, everyone for reading and reviewing. We appreciate every review we get and we respond to them as well. Anyway, you're probably all eager to get to the story so let's have a quick recap._

_Last time, the prince and princess were married and Yubel didn't take things that well, especially the wedding night. Prince Jaden didn't take things well when he thought he and Princess Alexis would have a child in a month. Fortunately his parents set him straight and told him that it wouldn't happen for nine months and then his father scared him by mentioning that there might be more than one baby. So what will happen in the conclusion of "Kingdom Alliance?" Read on!_

_**Disclaimer: No…we don't own GX… We just own our OCs, this storyline and any non-established characters. Thank you.**_

_Authors' note and warning: We will be dealing with Yubel's feelings for Jaden and there will be an attempted suicide. Thank you for your attention._

Three months after the wedding, the princess was definitely with child. Alexis was starting to show and Jaden was getting excited. He didn't want to leave his beloved, but he had made a promise to Yubel, so in mid-April, he hugged his wife to him. "I need to take Yubel on a short trip, Lexi..."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I understand. Go ahead and spend some time with your best friend, Jaden."

"I just hate leaving you...I know Mother and Father are here...but I'm your husband..."

"Jaden, really, it's all right. It won't be for long. And I'll be just fine."

The prince sighed. "Are you sure? You were sick for a week there..."

"Both your mother and mine said it was normal, remember? Go on...have fun and enjoy yourself. The babe and I will be okay."

"I know...just send Burstinatrix or Avian if something happens and you need us, all right?" he asked as he got his things together.

"All right. Don't worry so much, Jaden. Just relax, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay...You and Mother have fun too." Queen Jayda was planning to pamper the mother-to-be and also help her to select fabrics for baby clothes.

Alexis smiled. "We will. I'll see you when you return, my love," she replied, kissing him.

And so Jaden picked up his pack and headed out. "Oh, Yubel! Are you ready?" he asked, grinning as he stood on the drawbridge.

Yubel appeared beside him, smiling. "Yes, I'm ready, Jaden," she answered eagerly. Yubel's bitterness had only grown with the passage of time and the news of Alexis's child. She had decided to use this trip to tell Jaden how she truly felt, while they were all alone.

"Let's go have some fun," he grinned. "This is like when we were little and went exploring, isn't it? But this time, if we see a tough monster, you can take it down!" Jaden's joy was an almost palpable thing.

She returned the grin, laughing. "Yes, I can handle anything we may run into in these woods."

And so they headed out and into the woods. Jaden planned at least two weeks for this trip, so they had food and supplies. And over the next three days, they encountered monsters which Yubel took down easily. On the third day, the two sat at the edge of the woods near a big lake. "It's beautiful here, isn't it?" he asked, looking out with a dreamy expression.

"Yes...it is..." But Yubel wasn't looking out at the lake, she was staring at Jaden. But she had the same dreamy expression on her face; imagining that she was a human female and that she and Jaden were married, and that it was her carrying his unborn babe.

Jaden was quiet for a moment, and then wondered, "Wouldn't it be nice to have a house out here?"

"Yes, it would be very peaceful," Yubel answered, adding that to her imaginary dream.

"The kids could play here," Jaden added, looking at her with that dreamy expression.

Yubel blushed, caught up in her imaginary realm. "Yes, they could..." She leaned in and placed her hands on his shoulders, before finally placing her lips against his.

Jaden's mind went white with shock, and he froze. 'What is she doing?!' Yubel didn't notice, eyes closed as happiness surged through her. She'd wanted to do this for so long, and now she was truly kissing him. It wasn't a dream, but she was about to find out the harsh reality of his feelings. She'd moved her arms around him, and Jaden now shoved her away, breaking the kiss. "MMMMPH!! Yubel, what in the world?"

She blinked a few times, shocked at his actions and arms still outstretched. "Jaden...I..."

"What...why?!" he yelped. "Yubel, why did you do that?!"

Her eyes narrowed, some anger rising up from his words. "What do you mean, 'why did I do that'?! Isn't it obvious?!"

"Yubel, we're friends, and I'm married!" the prince exclaimed, still in shock.

"Jaden, did it ever cross your mind that maybe it wasn't just my body that went through a change when I accepted the Dragon's Heart?!" Yubel demanded, passion in her voice.

Jaden's eyes widened. "Wait...what?!" He truly hadn't seen her feelings for him, and was in total disbelief.

Yubel stood, glaring at him. At the moment, her anger was stronger than her love for him. "Jaden, my feelings changed with my body when I transformed into...this! Rather than a friend, my heart suddenly saw you as someone more than that! I fell in love with you, Jaden!! I have been for all these long months!!"

Jaden stood stunned for a long moment. Finally, he found his voice. "Yubel...I..." He wasn't sure what to say. 'I don't want to hurt her, but I love Alexis. Yubel will always be my friend...besides, it wouldn't have worked out,' he thought. He tried to find the right words, but nothing was coming out.

Yubel looked away, fists clenched. "You don't have to say anything, Jaden. I know how you feel by all that you've just done. You only have love for your precious Princess Alexis..." Tears could be seen in her eyes now as she turned on him. "You will never love me, but I'll forever be forced to love you! I don't want anyone but you, Jaden!" With that said, Yubel spread her wings wide and flew off above the trees in a mixture of rage and misery. Her fears and suspicions had been confirmed, and it cut deeper than everything that had happened put together.

Jaden felt terrible and yelled after her, "YUBEL! YUBEL!! COME BACK! I'M SORRY!" He wanted to make her feel better and he hated that he hadn't seen it. 'I'm such an idiot,' he thought, anguished. Yubel heard his call, but ignored it. She couldn't stand to go back and see him at that moment. She needed to be alone and allow her rage to simmer down.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

After nearly half an hour of shouting himself hoarse, Jaden sank to the ground and cried. He had loved like Yubel as a brother and then a sister, and for her to run out on him hurt deeply. "Now what do I do?" he wondered out loud. "I'll wait for her until morning...But how do I tell Alexis about this? 'Hi, Lexi...Yeah, we had a great time...Uh, she told me she loves me and obviously hates you...' Yeah, great conversation," he groaned. And so he waited as the sun moved to the horizon and disappeared. "Yubel?" he called again. "Please come back. I'm sorry I hurt you."

All afternoon, Yubel had been in a different part of the woods. She had at first cried, then taken out her anger on some of the surrounding plant life. Finally, she had simply sat and thought over her current situation. "Jaden doesn't love me, he still loves Alexis. But it's not fair...I can't stand seeing him with her, no matter how happy it makes him. There has to be a way...if I can't have him then no one should..." Her eyes suddenly widened. "Wait, that's it. If he's dead, then no one can have him!" A crazy smile came to her face; there was a solution to her problem, after all! Yubel spread her wings and took flight, heading back toward the lake where she'd left Jaden earlier.

Jaden, little knowing he might be in danger, called out again. "YUBEL!" And then he was crying like a frightened child.

Yubel had flown close enough so that she heard his call, idea still fresh in her mind. But it wasn't until she landed a few feet away from him that she heard his sobs. Well hidden by the darkness, her eyes widened in surprise. 'He's...crying?' she thought.

He hadn't heard her land. "You hate me...I love you but not in that way...You're like my sister and were my brother before that...And you hate me..." He was in extraordinary pain at losing Yubel.

'I knew that's how you loved me, all along. But I don't hate you...I could never hate you... Even if I wish that I didn't, I love you, Jaden. I always will,' she thought sadly. His pain softened her murderous intent, but her resolve to kill him remained as she took silent steps toward him.

"I can't make this up and I can't change how I feel...I'm going to be a lousy monarch, a lousy husband and a lousy father," Jaden moaned. The thought that he had hurt a friend and might possibly hurt the people he loved around him caused an almost physical pain. He couldn't see a way out of this and his thoughts became very dark.

'No, Jaden. You would have made a kind monarch, a loving husband, and the perfect father. But I just can't let anyone else have you any longer...I'm sorry,' Yubel thought, claws outstretched toward his unsuspecting form.

Jaden took a deep breath. "Maybe I should jump off this cliff...Or..." He pulled his hunting knife from his belt and ripped off his gloves exposing his wrists. "This'll be slow and it's what I deserve..." He placed the blade on one wrist and drew it across, drawing a lot of blood. It was just deep enough for him to bleed to death if someone didn't help him.

Yubel's eyes went wide in shock and she froze. She had never thought that he would try to take his own life! Her deep feelings for him and impulse to protect him rose up, surpassing her will to kill him. "JADEN!! NO!!" she screamed, snatching the knife from him.

His wrist was bleeding badly, and just before his own consciousness winked out, he murmured, "Yubel?" And then his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out.

Yubel caught him as he fell back, and gently laid him down upon the grass. Tossing the knife aside, she tore a long strip of cloth from his cape and bandaged the wound on his wrist. "Jaden, why...why would you hurt yourself like this?" she asked softly, tears brimming her eyes. She realized that he'd passed out, and decided it would be best to get him home. So, she lifted him into her arms bridal-style and flew into the air, toward the castle.

An hour or so later, a tower guard called, "Monster approaching!"

The guards had Shining Flare Wingman with them, and used his attack as a spotlight to identify the monster. "It's me! Yubel! Jaden is hurt!!" she called.

Shining Flare Wingman flew up to her. "The prince is harmed! Were you separated?" he asked, concerned.

Yubel frowned, looking away. "Yes, we were..." What mattered right now was to get Jaden to the royal physicians; she could answer questions later.

"Let's get him to the people who can help him," Shining Flare Wingman said, giving her light to land.

And then Queen Jayda came running. "JADEN! Oh, my!" She took a look at the wound. "Yubel, are you hurt?" she asked as she looked at her son's arm and the healers came.

"No, I'm all right," Yubel answered.

King Hisoka and Alexis ran over as well, both with looks of worry on their faces. "Jaden! He's hurt," Alexis said, frowning.

"Calm down, Alexis," Jayda soothed. "He'll be all right...this is a deep wound, but it was caught in time...but he feels hot..."

"Let's get him inside and onto something more comfortable than the floor," Hisoka stated.

And so a small procession carried the young man to his old bedroom and the physicians tended to his wound. "This was quite a cut," the head physician muttered. "If it had gone deeper, it might have been fatal. As it is… Yubel, it is fortunate you were there. The prince could have died, even so." Yubel looked up from her position against the wall. She had stayed, frowning the whole time and wondering why Jaden had hurt himself. Alexis, meanwhile, sitting at her husband's bedside, was relieved that her beloved would be all right, but was curious about what happened.

"We'll let him rest for now...Alexis, dear, you need to sleep," Queen Jayda cautioned when the physicians were done and Jaden was resting.

Alexis sighed; she was tired. The demands of the new life within her made her such. "All right," she said, still hating to leave her beloved's side.

"It'll be all right...Yubel, can you watch him?" the queen asked softly. "I can relieve you when Alexis is resting."

Yubel looked up and blinked. "Oh, yes, of course."

"All right, I'll be back..." And then Yubel and the resting prince were alone.

Yubel sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, brushing some of Jaden's bangs out of his face. "Jaden...you're happy. You don't hold the misery I do. What reason would you have to do this...?"

Jaden's face was a little sweaty and then he surprised her by waking. "Yubel?" he asked, blinking.

Yubel's eyes widened. "Jaden, you're awake..."

"Yeah...where are we?" he asked in confusion. "I thought we were in the woods."

"We...were. But then you were hurt and so...I brought you back home... We're in your old bedroom," she explained, looking away.

"I...hurt myself," he said weakly, remembering the horrible thing he had done.

"I know...I stopped you, and then you passed out," she replied softly.

"Why did you stop me?" he asked. "I mean...you hate me..."

She shook her head. "No, Jaden, I don't hate you. I could never hate you, even if I wanted to..."

"But I hurt you...didn't mean to, but I did..." He was weak from the painful arm and emotional exhaustion.

"I know you didn't mean to. But hurting me is no reason to take your life. You have so much to live for," she replied.

"Alexis...is she all right?" he asked, suddenly struggling. "She's probably worried...Oh, man..."

She frowned; of course he'd be worried about her. "She's fine..."

"I'm such a screw-up..."

"No, you're not. If anyone here is the screw-up...it's me."

"No...I was...ooh..." From Jaden's perspective, the room was spinning.

Yubel placed a hand over his eyes. "Calm down. You're making things worse for yourself."

Jaden sank into the soft pillows. "I'm sorry...so sorry..."

Yubel sighed, pulling her hand away. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Jaden..."

"What do I tell them?" he murmured weakly.

"You mean...about your injury?" she asked.

"Yeah...and...ooh," he moaned again. "My head hurts..."

She frowned. "Perhaps I should go and get the royal physicians..."

"I..." Jaden passed out again.

Yubel's frown deepened and she stood, heading to the door. But when she opened, she came face-to-face with Queen Jayda. The queen sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked gently. She had heard nearly everything and wondered what the monster girl would do.

Yubel's eyes went wide in shock, and then she sighed in defeat. Maybe it would do some good to talk about it. "I...yes."

"Okay..." Queen Jayda led Yubel back into the room and they sat down on two comfortable chairs. "Did my son harm himself?"

Yubel's gaze turned downward as she frowned. "...Yes, he did..."

"Why did he do it?" Jayda asked.

Yubel sighed. "Because he thought that I hated him and felt terrible...at least I think that's the reason..."

"Why did he think you hated him?" Jayda's tone, while still gentle, indicated she wanted the truth, and nothing but.

Yubel looked away; she was about to reveal a secret she'd hidden for a long time, all over again. "Because...I told him that I loved him, and I was upset because I knew he didn't love me back..."

"Yubel, look at me," Jayda said, gently but firmly. Yubel did so, worried about how the mother would react. "I suppose I knew. I saw how you looked at him after the transition and when he seemed so happy with Alexis."

Yubel was shocked, to say the least. She had thought that no one knew. "I...tried to hide it," she muttered.

"You can try, but you can't hide what you really feel. But the question is, can you accept his happiness and love him for that?"

Yubel's head fell, bangs covering her eyes. "I...I don't know...if I can..."

Queen Jayda moved to the girl monster and put her arms around her. "If you love him like you say you do, you need to find a way."

Yubel felt tears stinging her eyes, and buried her face in her hands. "I've tried...all of these months... I've tried to just let him go, but I can't...it hurts to see him with her..."

"You don't have to let him go, but you can let him be happy with her." Jayda rocked her a minute like she had when Yubel was a young human boy and had needed comfort. "I know it hurts so much," she murmured.

"It's so hard...I want to see him happy, I'm glad that he is. I wish I could stop wanting him for myself," Yubel whispered, pained.

"Shh," Jayda soothed. "Do you remember when you became friends with him, before all of this?"

Yubel sniffled, and thought back to that time. "Yes..."

"You were just sweet little boys then..."

"I saw Jaden all alone, and...he asked me if I wanted to duel..."

Jayda smiled. "He'd been refused by so many..."

"He was so good...they all knew that if they dueled him, they'd lose..."

"And he was the prince as well. And yet you said yes, and even though you lost, he was just happy that you dueled him." Jayda stroked Yubel's hair. "And you became friends."

Yubel was comforted by the gesture; it had been so long since anyone had done that. She'd been an orphan since she was a young male child, and hadn't known her parents very well. "I...didn't have anyone else..."

"And we were glad to take you in. Jaden spent the better part of two days trying to find out about you..."

"When I finally told him, he didn't laugh like the other boys. He...said that his family...could be my family..."

"He felt so sad that you didn't have anyone...and that is probably why he hurt himself. If he could hurt family, he didn't want to risk it again, Yubel. He may not love you like you want him to, but he loves you deeply."

"I don't know why my feelings suddenly changed towards him. I used to consider him as only a brother as well..."

Jayda was quiet for a minute, considering. Then she realized. "It's the Dragon's Heart. It makes your feelings for him different. You fell for the one you were sworn to protect." She sighed. "The Heart is both blessing and curse, my dear."

Yubel's eyes widened. "Then...to protect him...I have to try and ignore the feelings the heart has given me..."

"If you have to," Jayda conceded. "But let yourself love him and be happy knowing that he is happy, and let yourself be friends with Alexis. She knows you're upset...and she's upset about that."

"It's my jealousy...I would feel the same about anyone else who married Jaden in her stead," Yubel explained with a frown.

"It is fortunate he fell in love with her, Yubel...There are princes who marry because they must and do not love the princesses they marry."

"I know. They're both lucky that they love each other. And I am happy for them. If only the heart didn't give me these feelings..."

"I wish it didn't either...But Yubel, there will come a day when you will find someone you can love..."

"Do you think that when it happens, my love for Jaden will go away?"

The queen kept her hold on the monster, continuing to gently stroke her hair. "Your feelings will not go away, but they will change."

"Then...I hope I find that person soon," Yubel replied. And then, Jaden moaned softly in the bed. Yubel looked over at him. "He must be waking up..."

Jayda nodded and together they moved to the bed. "Ummm...Mother?" Jaden asked weakly, opening his eyes.

"It's all right, sweetheart...Yubel and I have had a chat, and no one's upset..."

"Alexis," he pleaded.

"You want to see Alexis?" Yubel asked.

"Yeah...where is she?" he asked.

"Resting...it's the middle of the night, Jaden," Yubel answered.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the door. Jayda stood. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's Alexis...can I come in?" the princess asked through the door

"Of course," Jayda said, moving to the door and embracing her daughter-in-law. "He just asked for you..."

"Lexi," Jaden called, "I'm sorry..."

Alexis walked over to his bedside, looking down at him. "Jaden, what are you saying sorry for?"

"Being an idiot," he said, struggling to sit up.

"Jaden, let me help you up," the queen said, fluffing his pillows behind him.

"Jaden, I don't understand," Alexis replied, frowning.

Jaden held out his arms, wincing from his hurt arm. "Lexi..." And so he told her what had happened. "I'm sorry," he moaned. "I'm such a screw-up."

Alexis had him in an embrace, letting him lean on her for added support. "No, Jaden, you're not. You just didn't think that this could happen..."

He figured she'd hate him for what he'd tried to do, what had happened between him and Yubel...and she was forgiving him. "You're... you're not mad?"

"No, Jaden, of course I'm not mad. I...had an idea of how Yubel felt; I knew it would only be a matter of time until you learned about it. And you were too upset to realize what your actions could do to harm other people," she explained.

"I didn't want you to have such a lousy husband..."

"Jaden, you are not lousy. You are the best husband I could have asked for..."

He just held onto her, shivering. Jayda noticed. "Jaden, you're still feverish...why don't you let yourself go back to sleep? And Alexis, would you like to stay in here with him?"

She nodded. "Yes...can I?"

"You won't sleep otherwise, will you?" the queen asked.

The princess sighed. "I don't think so..."

"Okay..." In a few minutes, the prince and princess were cuddled up together in his old bed and falling asleep.

Yubel watched them, expression stoical. 'I just...have to live with it, until I find my own special person,' she thought.

Jayda looked at the girl monster. "Yubel, why don't you go take a break tonight? Clear your head..."

Yubel nodded; a nighttime flight sounded good at that moment. "All right...Jayda, thanks for...you know..."

"My pleasure...it's the least I can do..."

Yubel smiled a little, and then disappeared. She reappeared a few moments later outside of the castle and flew off into the night. "My special person...someone I can truly love... Please, come soon," she murmured softly. Alas, it would not be soon. She would watch as Prince Jaden and Princess Alexis had many children and became king and queen of the Monster Heroes Kingdom. Though she served them well, Yubel still held the jealousy within her. It would be many centuries before she could let herself be free.

**THE END**

_And so ends the tale, "Kingdom Alliance." We hope you enjoyed this telling of the past lives of Jaden, Alexis and Yubel. Next time, we travel to the time of gladiators and the story of Tyson Hassleberry and Rosa Jimenez's past life together. So please read and review and stay tuned next time for "In Spe," or "In Hope." Thank you!_


	5. In Spe In Hope

In Spe/ In Hope: Tyson Hassleberry and Rosa Jimenez

_Welcome back, everyone, to the "Love Through Lifetimes" story series starring the couples you've grown to know and love in the "Summer Love, Summer Fears" Yugi-verse. Thank you so much for your reviews for "Kingdom Alliance," and yes, that wedding ceremony was taken from Mel Brooks' legendary sci-fi spoof comedy, __**Spaceballs.**__ Mr. Brooks, please don't sue us! Anyway, thanks everyone!_

_The next story in this series is set in ancient Rome, and focuses on Tyson Hassleberry and Rosa Jimenez. But here Tyson is known as Tiberius, a young man who became a gladiator and Rosa is Rosalia, the daughter of Roman gentry. As usual, we only own our OCs and the story ideas we have. We don't own GX. Thank you!_

It was the time of the great Roman Empire. It was a time of civility and chaos, beauty and barbarianism and of course romance and ruin. The son of a wealthy family could find himself a pauper and be forced to disgrace himself to pay his debts. But to the women of that time, perhaps that didn't matter. This is the story of a boy named Tiberius and a girl named Rosalia.

Rosalia was a lovely young maiden who had been born into a wealthy, aristocratic family. Her father had owned enough land so that when war struck the Roman countryside, the family managed to retain its wealth and status. As a young girl, Rosalia had been betrothed to a man she wouldn't meet until the day they were to be married. Her five brothers had much more freedom than her, but there was nothing she could do. It was the way of the world she lived in. Rosalia was simply grateful that she had not been one of the unlucky babes whose fathers either chose to kill or sell them. For that was a common thing to do, especially during times of war.

In another part of Rome lived a boy named Tiberius. He was the son of a general in the Emperor's army and that general headed off to war. Tiberius decided that he would do his duty for the empire and fight as well. He was betrothed to a member of the Roman gentry and would have no problem paying his future wife's bride price. But alas, his father was killed and he and his mother were impoverished. "I must be able to marry this girl, but how can I earn the money to do it?" he wondered. He searched for work, but could find nothing. And so in desperation, he became a volunteer gladiator.

"You will become a disgrace," his mother sighed.

"I have no choice, Mother," he said. "If I become great, then I will have great honor."

Many years had passed since the betrothal, and the wedding was past due. It was too late for Rosalia's father to betroth her to another man, for she was sixteen. Her brothers were even older, and so the father had to spend most of his time with them rather than his only daughter. Rosalia, having been through school and having no housework to do because she was not wed, often went to the coliseum to watch the entertaining battles. Today was no different, as she headed out with her personal female servant and guard. All Rosalia knew was that her wedding had no selected date now; they could only finalize the betrothal when her mysterious husband-to-be found the money needed to pay her bride price.

"Welcome to the Coliseum!" the announcer shouted. "Today's entertainment stars our favorite warrior, Tiberius the Great!" Tiberius was a famous gladiator and had risen through the ranks quickly. Rumor had it he was supporting his mother by doing this and disgracing himself. But somehow the men and women of Rome did not care.

And then, the masked and dreadlocked man came out onto the field, bare chested. "I fight for you and the honor of the Empire!" he shouted.

The crowd of thousands cheered, practically shaking the stone foundations of the great arena. The second Tiberius appeared, Rosalia's eyes were locked onto him. Ever since the first time she had seen him, she always made sure to come on the day he had a battle. In other words, Rosalia had fallen head-over-heels for the masked man. 'Oh...if only I wasn't betrothed,' she thought sadly.

"I also fight for a lady!" he shouted for the first time and the crowd hushed. "I fight for the one I will someday wed!"

A rush of hushed murmurs and whispers spread throughout the crowd at this news, and Rosalia's eyes widened. "Wed.....but no, there are many women in Rome. I doubt that it is him," she muttered through a sigh.

"And should I win today, this will be my last fight...For I will win the hand of the woman I marry."

Rosalia's heart sank. "No...I will never be able to see him again... Whoever is to be his wife must have the gods' blessing," she whispered sadly. Her female servant, Thermapole, placed a hand on her shoulder. Being her closest friend, she knew that her mistress had fallen for the buff, masked gladiator.

"My lady...it will be all right...If only he would state who he is betrothed to...Perhaps we can meet him after the match," she suggested.

Rosalia looked over at her, and smiled a little. "You are right. At least...I will speak with him once. And finally see his face...even if it will be the first and last time."

Thermapole sighed and breathed a prayer to Venus, the goddess of love that this was the boy Rosalia was meant to marry. And so the fight commenced. There was much sword play and other gladiators fell, but not Tiberius. When the fighting was over, he shouted, "This day I go to the house of the Roses to pay the bride price for my wife...." And the cheer of the crowd drowned out the girl's name.

Rosalia clenched her fist; she'd always had a bit of a bad temper. "Curse them...I could not hear the name. All I heard was Roses," she muttered, frowning.

And then the crowd left the arena, and Thermapole moved. "My lady this way," she said. "Thelonius," she said to the guard, "follow us." Thelonius had always been the strong, silent type. He did what was asked of him without question and would protect Rosalia to the death. And so the three made their way with the crowd out of the arena.

Instead of leaving the coliseum, however, they followed one of the many corridors until they reached the entrance to the gladiator's baths. Being ladies, Thermapole and Rosalia remained outside, while Thelonius entered.

Tiberius had just pulled on his clean linen toga when Thelonius came in. After a short discussion, the young gladiator came out to the women. "Miss, as I said, I am betrothed," he said, used to the flattery of women to try to get him to do...things.

"Yes, I know..." Rosalia had to take a moment to collect herself for he was even more handsome than she had imagined he would be. "I...just wished to meet you, since I would not be seeing you in the coliseum again."

"It is an honor to meet you, Miss..?" he asked, wanting to know her name.

"Rosalia. And it is an honor to finally meet you in person, Tiberius the Great," she answered, smiling.

"Rosalia...Are you Josephus's daughter?" he asked, an arrested look in his hazel eyes as he met her brown ones.

She blinked in surprise at the sudden question. "Why...yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"I am Tiberius, the son of Julius...I am your betrothed," he said, eyes wide in amazement. "I am sorry I had to disgrace myself by being a gladiator..."

Her eyes widened in shock; it was her, after all. "No...it is all right. I am just surprised...I have known my future husband for a year now," Rosalia frowned. "But...we are not supposed to have met. Not before the wedding..."

"I should not have been a gladiator," he stated. "But...I have kept myself pure for you..." It was a well-known fact in Rome that gladiators had their pick of women. To find one that hadn't partaken was extraordinary.

As such, this surprised her even more, and she blushed a little at the fact. "Tiberius...I am glad to hear that. I just wish that I could have married a man such as yourself four years ago..."

"I am sorry...but my father was killed in the wars...I had to pay our debts and we were impoverished. But now I have the money so that our children and we will live like an emperor..."

She reached out, taking his large, rough hands into her small, smooth ones. "At this moment, Tiberius, it would not matter to me whether we lived in a hut or a palace. I...have been in love with you...since I first laid my eyes upon you in the coliseum..."

He took her hands, flushing slightly. "You are...worth all of this..."

She blushed as well. "You have worked hard, so that we can be wed and so that your family and our future one can live prosperously. I just hope that I am a good wife to match such a good husband."

He looked at her. "I have heard that you are a wonderful woman and that the gods have blessed you with grace and wit."

"That may be true, but I also have a temper...it is one of the reasons my father did not dare to try another betrothal," she admitted.

"It is all right," he answered. "I have faced the flames of Hades..."

She smiled. "Yes, I have seen every one of your battles. And each time...I was worried that you would lose your life."

He desperately wanted to kiss her, but said, "Is your bridal gown ready?"

She nodded. "Yes, it has been...for four years."

"Excellent. We will wed tomorrow, if your father will allow it," he said with certainty.

She smiled, her heart leaping for joy. "I am certain that he will. He has been awaiting this day for many years."

"I will see you later, then. I must pick up the last of my gold winnings," he murmured. "And then I will come to your house today to pay my debt."

"The gods have blessed you, sir," Thermapole said, smiling.

Thelonius simply nodded, never one for too much talking. "I will look forward to seeing you again," Rosalia replied happily.

Tiberius nodded and headed to the office where he received his gold. He then raced home. "Mother! I did it!" he shouted.

"Tiberius?"

"I may marry her! I have the money."

The older woman with brown hair and eyes smiled. "Your father would've been so happy to see this day...but he walks the fields of Elysia..."

Tiberius sighed, but knew it had to be that way. 'Please look out for me, Father,' he thought.

Meanwhile, Rosalia returned home as well with Thermapole and Thelonius. Rosalia could not tell her parents that her betrothed would be coming to pay the dowry. For that would reveal that they had met before the wedding day. And so, she was forced to occupy her time while she waited for him to arrive. "My lady, please calm down," Thermapole soothed.

Rosalia had been pacing her luxuriously furnished room for the past minute or so, and now sat down. She sighed and began running an ivory comb through her long, black hair. "I just cannot help but be anxious, Thermapole. I have finally met Tiberius, only to discover that he is the one I am to marry. Tomorrow!"

"But you know he is an honorable man...To willingly disgrace himself to help his mother and win your hand... that is extraordinary."

Rosalia sighed, a soft smile coming onto her face. "Yes, I know... I shall never forget what he has done. Even if it is considered a disgrace, I shall not hesitate to tell the story to our children and to our children's children. For I consider it to be an honorable act."

"As do I..." And then, the house servant summoned Rosalia's father, Josephus. Tiberius was here.

Rosalia was still not allowed to see him, so she was forced to stay in her room. Meanwhile, Josephus made his way to the entrance hall, eager to see Tiberius. He was certain that the only reason the man would come would be to pay the dowry for his daughter.

"Josephus, sir, I am sorry it has been so long," Tiberius apologized.

"Well, it is all right. Losses during the war are understandable. We have simply been fortunate; we are apparently in the gods' favor. But, all of that aside...do you finally have the bride price I requested for my daughter's hand?" Josephus asked.

Tiberius nodded and gave him the sack of gold. "1000 gold pieces as agreed. But," he said, "no one can place a price on the heart of Lady Rosalia."

"Such poetic words from a soldier...and a gladiator." Josephus knew of Tiberius being a volunteer gladiator. Word got around in the bath houses, and was discovered quickly by those with plenty of coin in their palms.

Tiberius nodded. "So you know then...I could think of no other way..."

"Many men consider it to be a disgrace, doing such a thing to support one's mother. But, you have managed to attain great fame amongst the Roman citizens. Because of this, the fact that you have paid the bride price, and because my daughter is too old to be betrothed to another man...I shall allow the wedding to commence as soon as possible," Josephus explained with a smile.

"Would tomorrow be acceptable to you, sir?"

"Of course! The sooner the better. I shall begin the preparations immediately."

"Thank you, Josephus...our house will be prepared as well. I have been waiting for this day..."

"As has my entire family, Tiberius. A wife's place is in her husband's home, not her family's home."

Tiberius nodded. "Then...We will see each other tomorrow when the sun has reached its zenith." By this he meant high noon.

"Yes. And then my daughter shall finally be where she belongs. I will see you tomorrow." Tiberius turned and headed back out the door after bidding his future father-in-law good-bye.

VENIVIDIVICIVENIVIDIVICI VENIVIDIVICIVENIVIDIVICI VENIVIDIVICIVENIVIDI

Josephus stuck to his word, and preparations for the ceremony began immediately. The servants began decorating the best court on the property with the statues and vases the family owned. Josephus's five sons were told of the wedding by messenger and readied their ceremonial togas. Rosalia's mother, Lilith, brought out their own special togas from storage. She worked to mend any rips or tears, and sewed a few pieces of the dowry gold into the seams for luck with wealth.

"Madame, your formal gown is ready," Thermapole said to Lilith.

"Thank you, Thermapole. We will all have to wake early tomorrow for most of the preparations. The food cannot be cooked until then, and neither can the flowers be cut," Lilith replied with a sigh.

"Of course, madam. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Well...I suppose the oils for Rosalia's bath can be prepared."

"Of course, madam. I will prepare her evening bath." With a bow, Thermapole left the room.

Lilith sighed again and stood, going to her daughter's chambers. "You are excited, aren't you?" she asked.

Rosalia nodded. "Yes...after waiting so long, I shall finally be wed..."

Lilith smiled. "I was excited the night before my wedding as well. It is such a big step...you will be leaving our home and living with your husband's family... I will miss you, my daughter. We all will." Lilith hugged Rosalia to her, who returned the hug.

"I will miss all of you as well, Mother..."

At the other house, Tiberius sighed as he and his mother made preparations. "Mother, this will be the last night it is just us...But we will care for you in your old age..."

"Of course, my sweet child. Are you prepared for everything?"

"Yes, Mother. We are prepared, and the bedchamber will be strewn with rose petals."

The bride and groom slept well and then awoke with the dawn. Tiberius dressed in his finest robes and then went out to his mother's rose garden and gathered rose petals. He walked into the bridal bedchamber and tossed them all over the room."She'll love this," he murmured, "I hope..."

Meanwhile, the house of Josephus was bustling with activity. The servants were either working to finish decorating the court with fresh-cut flowers, or working to prepare the wedding feast. The men of the family were dressed in their finest ceremonial robes. And in Rosalia's chambers, Lilith and Thermapole were getting the bride-to-be ready.

"My lady, you will stun him with your beauty...Zeus himself must be tempted by your beauty, young one..."

Rosalia blushed. She was dressed in a very expensive toga of fine, soft threads trimmed with gold thread. Her ebony locks had been tamed into a waterfall bun and her olive-colored skin shone with the oils she had bathed in the night before. "You have been blessed with beauty, my daughter. Any man would pay for your hand," Lilith stated.

"And it seems your young man has already fought for you," Thermapole said, in such a way that the girl's mother would not guess that she had seen her betrothed.

Rosalia nodded. "Yes, he has. I am certain that I will be very happy with him."

"If it is not love at first sight, you will come to love him, my daughter," Lilith replied soothingly.

"This is true," Thermapole said. "You will grow to love him, as many girls have done."

Rosalia and Thermapole knew that she already loved Tiberius, but both kept it well-hidden. "I will look forward to meeting him for the first time. It will only be a few hours, now..."

And then the hour was upon the couple. The groom arrived at the house along with the guests themselves. "I am ready," Tiberius murmured.

After all of the guests were situated, Tiberius was led to stand between a small statue of Zeus and a small statue of Venus. In front of him stood Josephus, and the crowd quieted as servants played lyres. Tiberius met his mother's eyes and then looked to the sky, hoping his father was watching from Elysia.

And then, the music softened as Rosalia walked towards him in her special robes. Her skin and hair shone like brilliant gold and onyx and her eyes were pools of melted bronze.

Tiberius looked at her, and smiled nervously, as if seeing her for the first time. 'By the gods, I will not disappoint her,' he thought.

Rosalia's eyes met Tiberius's and she put on the appearance of one scanning a complete stranger. She finally reached the front, and both turned to face each other. Josephus cleared his throat before speaking. "These two young people have come together upon this day's zenith to be wed, before the eyes of the gods and of Rome's citizens. Tiberius has paid the bride price requested in exchange for my daughter Rosalia's hand in marriage. As the gods and you good citizens as witnesses, I pronounce Tiberius and Rosalia to be bound by marriage." A kiss wasn't needed to finish the ceremony, but both Rosalia and Tiberius had wanted to do so since they had met one another in the coliseum.

And so Tiberius moved in nervously. "My lady," he said before laying his lips on hers. Rosalia returned the kiss, eyes closing as the music started up again and the guests applauded the newly-wed couple.

The newlyweds then enjoyed heading down the aisle to their banquet. "This is amazing... So besides watching gladiator fights, what else do you enjoy?" Tiberius asked his new wife.

"Well, I go on walks through our gardens and courtyards. Or I go to one of the nearby bath houses to relax and hear gossip. Or I'll simply play the lyre," Rosalia explained, smiling. At the banquet, a special grain cake was served, a lot like the traditional wedding cake of modern times.

"Perhaps...we could enjoy a bath this evening, as we have a private bath in our house," Tiberius offered shyly.

Rosalia blushed. "That sounds like a pleasant idea to me. It will be...strange, living in a different home. But it will be made easier with you by my side."

"I am so glad...and I will make you happy...our house is modest, but it should be comfortable," he said.

"As I said earlier, Tiberius, I would not care if it were a hut or a palace," she whispered.

"We are living in a modest house...I hope you like our...chambers?" he asked nervously.

She blushed again. "I am sure that I will...I am excited to see where I'll be staying for the remainder of my life."

After much feasting and celebrating, the married couple returned home and Tiberius's mother retired to her own chambers. "Shall we inspect the grounds?" he asked.

Rosalia smiled at him, taking his hand and inter-locking their fingers. "I would like that," she answered.

And so he showed her around the gardens, to the kitchen, the dining area and then finally to the softly lit bedchamber. "I hope everything meets with your approval," he said softly.

She nodded happily. "Yes, I love it. I shall be a good wife. Tending the gardens, cooking the meals, and cleaning the house. I will make sure your efforts weren't in vain," she explained.

"I just want to be a good husband to you...and give you many sons and daughters," he said softly, looking at their interlocked fingers.

She blushed, looking at them as well. "Tiberius...I know that you do not have to, but...could you promise me just one thing?"

"What is it?" he asked, wanting to do as she asked.

"When I give birth to our children...keep every last one..." She was asking for him not to make the decision to either kill or sell their children once they were born.

He understood. "Of course...all of our little ones are valued...I suppose I should have told you, but...I have listened to the teachings of the Christians...and they cherish their children."

"The Christians?" The Romans often fed any Christians they captured in battle to the lions for entertainment in the coliseum. She was surprised as well that he listened to what they taught.

He nodded. "Some became gladiators, and tell their fellows what they believe."

"Well...I do believe that we should cherish our children. Which is why I am glad that you will accept my request," she replied.

"And I will love and cherish you as well. You are not property...you are my partner," he murmured, kissing her forehead gently.

She blushed, a little surprised. It was rare to find a man who thought that way. "Oh, Tiberius...there is not another man's children I'd rather have..."

"And I would not have my children with any other woman," he murmured, running his lips down her cheek.

She shivered at his touch, wrapping her arms around him. 'I will be the only woman he goes to bed with,' she thought happily, closing her eyes.

Nine months later, Rosalia gave birth to their first two children, a boy and girl. "What shall we name them?" Tiberius asked after the twins and his beloved had been cleaned and lay on the bed together. The boy had dark unruly hair and the girl had raven locks like her mother's.

"How about...Aurelia and Acanthus?" Rosalia replied. Aurelia meant "golden" and Acanthus meant "thorn." Aurelia would, with luck, be a golden beauty, and Acanthus would be handsome and a thorn in the side of any enemy.

"That sounds perfect, my love...Aurelia will be a beauty like her mother," he smiled.

She returned the smile. "And Acanthus shall be as strong and brave as his father." Rosalia bore Tiberius eight more children, three sons and five daughters. They were known throughout Rome as a wonderful happy family. And the couple lived a long and happy life together.

**THE END**

_We hope you enjoyed this sojourn into ancient Rome and into the past lives of our favorite dino/soldier boy and the woman he loves. Next time, we move to medieval times and the story of Syrus Truesdale and Annie Hanson, or Prince Syrus of the British Kingdom and Princess Anne of the Hapsburg Kingdom. We hope you enjoy it, and thank you in advance for reading and reviewing!_


	6. In Spe The Directors' Cut

In Spe/ In Hope: Tyson Hassleberry and Rosa Jimenez The Directors' Cut

_Hello, everyone! You're probably wondering why in heaven's name this story is up in a different version. Well, due to reader requests, we made a change to the story, allowing for a little conflict. It's still a short story, but the plot has been changed a bit to include Rosa's former suitor, Jorge. In a fit of humor, we christened his past self Fido. There is more conflict, which we hope you enjoy._

_Authors' note: Elysia or Elysium is what Romans and Greeks believed was Heaven. If you saw the movie,__** Gladiator**__ with Russell Crowe and Joaquin Phoenix, you'll see a guy going through a field which represents Elysia/Elysium. Further, this story takes place a few years after the crucifixion of Jesus when Christians were sent to the coliseum a lot. There were some that did tell others of their faith before they went to fight. So on with the story._

It was the time of the great Roman Empire. It was a time of civility and chaos, beauty and barbarianism and of course romance and ruin. The son of a wealthy family could find himself a pauper and be forced to disgrace himself to pay his debts. But to the women of that time, perhaps that didn't matter. This is the story of a boy named Tiberius and a girl named Rosalia.

Rosalia was a lovely young maiden who had been born into a wealthy, aristocratic family. Her father had owned enough land so that when war struck the Roman countryside, the family managed to retain its wealth and status. As a young girl, Rosalia had been betrothed to a man she wouldn't meet until the day they were to be married. Her five brothers had much more freedom than her, but there was nothing she could do. It was the way of the world she lived in. Rosalia was simply grateful that she had not been one of the unlucky babes whose fathers either chose to kill or sell them. For that was a common thing to do, especially during times of war.

In another part of Rome lived a boy named Tiberius. He was the son of a general in the Emperor's army and that general headed off to war. Tiberius decided that he would do his duty for the empire and fight as well. He was betrothed to a member of the Roman gentry and would have no problem paying his future wife's bride price. But alas, his father was killed and he and his mother were impoverished. "I must be able to marry this girl, but how can I earn the money to do it?" he wondered. He searched for work, but could find nothing. And so in desperation, he became a volunteer gladiator.

"You will become a disgrace," his mother sighed.

"I have no choice, Mother," he said. "If I become great, then I will have great honor."

Many years had passed since the betrothal, and the wedding was past due. It was too late for Rosalia's father to betroth her to another man, for she was sixteen. Her brothers were even older, and so the father had to spend most of his time with them rather than his only daughter. Rosalia, having been through school and having no housework to do because she was not wed, often went to the coliseum to watch the entertaining battles. Today was no different, as she headed out with her personal female servant and guard. All Rosalia knew was that her wedding had no selected date now; they could only finalize the betrothal when her mysterious husband-to-be found the money needed to pay her bride price.

"Welcome to the Coliseum!" the announcer shouted. "Today's entertainment stars our favorite warrior, Tiberius the Great!" Tiberius was a famous gladiator and had risen through the ranks quickly. Rumor had it he was supporting his mother by doing this and disgracing himself. But somehow the men and women of Rome did not care.

And then, the masked and dreadlocked man came out onto the field, bare chested. "I fight for you and the honor of the Empire!" he shouted.

The crowd of thousands cheered, practically shaking the stone foundations of the great arena. The second Tiberius appeared, Rosalia's eyes were locked onto him. Ever since the first time she had seen him, she always made sure to come on the day he had a battle. In other words, Rosalia had fallen head-over-heels for the masked man. 'Oh...if only I wasn't betrothed,' she thought sadly.

"I also fight for a lady!" he shouted for the first time and the crowd hushed. "I fight for the one I will someday wed!"

A rush of hushed murmurs and whispers spread throughout the crowd at this news, and Rosalia's eyes widened. "Wed.....but no, there are many women in Rome. I doubt that it is him," she muttered through a sigh.

"And should I win today, this will be my last fight...For I will win the hand of the woman I marry."

Rosalia's heart sank. "No...I will never be able to see him again... Whoever is to be his wife must have the gods' blessing," she whispered sadly. Her female servant, Thermapole, placed a hand on her shoulder. Being her closest friend, she knew that her mistress had fallen for the buff, masked gladiator.

"My lady...it will be all right...If only he would state who he is betrothed to...Perhaps we can meet him after the match," she suggested.

Rosalia looked over at her, and smiled a little. "You are right. At least...I will speak with him once. And finally see his face...even if it will be the first and last time."

Thermapole sighed and breathed a prayer to Venus, the goddess of love that this was the boy Rosalia was meant to marry. And so the fight commenced. There was much sword play and other gladiators fell, but not Tiberius. When the fighting was over, he shouted, "This day I go to the house of the Roses to pay the bride price for my wife...." And the cheer of the crowd drowned out the girl's name.

Rosalia clenched her fist; she'd always had a bit of a bad temper. "Curse them...I could not hear the name. All I heard was Roses," she muttered, frowning.

And then the crowd left the arena, and Thermapole moved. "My lady this way," she said. "Thelonius," she said to the guard, "follow us." Thelonius had always been the strong, silent type. He did what was asked of him without question and would protect Rosalia to the death. And so the three made their way with the crowd out of the arena.

Instead of leaving the coliseum, however, they followed one of the many corridors until they reached the entrance to the gladiator's baths. Being ladies, Thermapole and Rosalia remained outside, while Thelonius entered.

Tiberius had just pulled on his clean linen toga when Thelonius came in. After a short discussion, the young gladiator came out to the women. "Miss, as I said, I am betrothed," he said, used to the flattery of women to try to get him to do...things.

"Yes, I know..." Rosalia had to take a moment to collect herself for he was even more handsome than she had imagined he would be. "I...just wished to meet you, since I would not be seeing you in the coliseum again."

"It is an honor to meet you, Miss..?" he asked, wanting to know her name.

"Rosalia. And it is an honor to finally meet you in person, Tiberius the Great," she answered, smiling.

"Rosalia...Are you Josephus's daughter?" he asked, an arrested look in his hazel eyes as he met her brown ones.

She blinked in surprise at the sudden question. "Why...yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"I am Tiberius, the son of Julius...I am your betrothed," he said, eyes wide in amazement. "I am sorry I had to disgrace myself by being a gladiator..."

Her eyes widened in shock; it was her, after all. "No...it is all right. I am just surprised...I have known my future husband for a year now," Rosalia frowned. "But...we are not supposed to have met. Not before the wedding..."

"I should not have been a gladiator," he stated. "But...I have kept myself pure for you..." It was a well-known fact in Rome that gladiators had their pick of women. To find one that hadn't partaken was extraordinary.

As such, this surprised her even more, and she blushed a little at the fact. "Tiberius...I am glad to hear that. I just wish that I could have married a man such as yourself four years ago..."

"I am sorry...but my father was killed in the wars...I had to pay our debts and we were impoverished. But now I have the money so that our children and we will live like an emperor and empress..."

She reached out, taking his large, rough hands into her small, smooth ones. "At this moment, Tiberius, it would not matter to me whether we lived in a hut or a palace. I...have been in love with you...since I first laid my eyes upon you in the coliseum..."

He took her hands, flushing slightly. "You are...worth all of this..."

She blushed as well. "You have worked hard, so that we can be wed and so that your family and our future one can live prosperously. I just hope that I am a good wife to match such a good husband."

He looked at her. "I have heard that you are a wonderful woman and that the gods have blessed you with grace and wit."

"That may be true, but I also have a temper...it is one of the reasons my father did not dare to try another betrothal," she admitted.

"It is all right," he answered. "I have faced the flames of Hades..."

She smiled. "Yes, I have seen every one of your battles. And each time...I was worried that you would lose your life."

He desperately wanted to kiss her, but said, "Is your bridal gown ready?"

She nodded. "Yes, it has been...for four years."

"Excellent. We will wed tomorrow, if your father will allow it," he said with certainty.

She smiled, her heart leaping for joy. "I am certain that he will. He has been awaiting this day for many years."

"I will see you later, then. I must pick up the last of my gold winnings," he murmured. "And then I will come to your house today to pay my debt."

"The gods have blessed you, sir," Thermapole said, smiling.

Thelonius simply nodded, never one for too much talking. "I will look forward to seeing you again," Rosalia replied happily. Tiberius nodded and headed to the office where he received his gold. While Tiberius gratefully collected the last of his winnings, Rosalia headed toward home with Thermapole and Thelonius. The streets of the city were bathed in sunset light, lengthening the shadows and allowing those with misdeeds in their hearts to feel bold enough to come out of hiding.

There were a few reasons why women were married so early in their lives. For one thing, children were needed to work and earn money for the family. For another, as maidens grew older they had time on their hands undaunted by household tasks. A third reason was that a woman's beauty grew with her, and those who were unwed were also unprotected by their husbands. But, these three things were made worse when the unwed woman was a noble or wealthy. This meant that Rosalia was a prime target for thugs and rich boys who thought they could take what they wanted. However, most were turned off by her bodyguard. But this time, one decided he had the gall to attack, believing surprise and a blade would bring him success.

His name was Fido, which means "I trust." He had dark hair and eyes like flint. "I will make this woman mine... Her father will have no choice but to give her to me..." He was dressed in a dark toga, the better to conceal himself. When Thelonius walked by, Fido kicked the man in his nether regions. He sank down, gasping. Thermapole, seeing this, ran to him and was backhanded into a wall. And then Rosalia came face to face with her attacker.

Rosalia screamed, more out of shock and surprise than fear. Stepping away from him, her back hit a wall and with wide eyes she realized that he'd cornered her. How he had, who he was, or why he was doing this, she didn't know. But Rosalia did know her bodyguard, her sole means of protection, couldn't help her now.

"Hello, Lady Rosalia," he said dangerously. "I am Fido..." He smirked and added, "And you will do what I say..."

Rosalia was tougher than most women she knew, but she knew that she had no chance in fighting off "Fido". However, that didn't mean she was going to stand by and let him have his way with her. "I will do no such thing. How dare you bring harm to my servants! My father will have your head," she growled, eyes narrowing. Her temper couldn't help but flare up a little upon seeing her two closest friends hurt.

"And I shall have you... You will be my wife," he sneered.

"You will not... I am betrothed," she countered, brows furrowing. Rosalia wasn't just arguing, but she was trying to buy time.

"Not if I have you first... It will void your contract," he smirked, moving toward her.

She flattened herself against the wall, anger quickly melting into fear and worry. "You cannot... It is against the law of Rome!"

"Who will believe a servant--?!" The last word was cut off as someone delivered a punch to his jaw.

"HOW DARE YOU!" a familiar voice shouted.

Rosalia gasped in shock and looked at who the fist had belonged to. "T-Tiberius?!"

It was indeed Tiberius and his eyes were flashing. "You scum! And you're the son of Sirius, my father's killer!"

"You are Tiberius the son of Andronicus?"

"Yes...and you will not be allowed to violate this woman!"

"We shall see!"

"Tiberius, be careful!" Rosalia called, worried for the man she had just discovered to be her future husband.

Without a word, Tiberius drew his own weapon, his father's sword. "I do not wish to harm you, but if you continue, I shall have no choice..." Fido only smirked and ran at the gladiator, who pivoted out of the way easily.

Meanwhile, Thelonius, catching his breath, moved to Thermapole. She was waking up. "My lady," they both asked, "are you hurt?"

Rosalia shook her head. "No, I am all right. But are the two of you okay?"

Thelonius nodded and Thermapole said, "I...I think so...My head aches..."

"I will have our family healer check you," Rosalia replied, frowning.

The servant woman nodded and watched the battle. Blood would surely be spilled in the next moments. "You are dishonorable, gladiator," Fido snarled.

"And you are honorable, thief and murderer?!" Tiberius countered angrily.

"Yes... I didn't have to become a fighter like you,"

"Because your father killed him and bribed officials so the Emperor wouldn't know!" Tiberius growled.

Rosalia placed a hand over her mouth; they could all hear the exchange in the quiet street. "Tiberius..."

"I did not want to kill," Tiberius growled, "but to save my mother from begging on the streets, I would have faced Hades himself to keep her safe..."

"Women are nothing but our servants... You are not a man if you think other...." STAB! Fido's eyes went wide as Tiberius's blow hit home. The thief dropped to the ground, dead almost instantly.

"You... are facing the judgment of the gods," Tiberius muttered.

Rosalia quickly looked away when Fido's blood spilled across the ground, not wanting to see his lifeless corpse. However, she then realized that Tiberius was all right and ran to him. "Tiberius!"

Tiberius dropped his sword and hugged his betrothed. "Never again..."

Rosalia leaned into him, hands clutching his toga tightly. "You did what you had to..."

"I wish never to kill again..."

"You won't have to, after we are wed."

He held her close. "Miss Thermapole... Thelonius... You are both injured... We must make our way back to your home..." Thelonius said he could walk, but Thermapole was unsteady.

"Thermapole..." Rosalia frowned and looked at Tiberius. "Tiberius, do you think you could...?"

Without a word, Tiberius lifted the servant woman into his arms. "Thank you...the gods have blessed you with immense strength," Thermapole muttered.

"It will be all right," he soothed her. "Rosalia...this is unusual...for us to see each other before we are wed..."

He flushed nervously as they walked. "Your father may be... distressed..."

Rosalia nodded in understanding. "I know...but perhaps, after what he hears you have done, he will overlook this."

"Perhaps..." It didn't take long for the couple and the servants to arrive at Rosalia's home. It was, by Roman standards, a home worthy of Imperial visits. "Oh, my... This house is...amazing," Tiberius breathed.

She blushed. "With five sons and a large amount of land, we were able to maintain our status..."

Tiberius flushed. "Your living will be somewhat more modest, but I believe you will enjoy the home I have for you..."

"Rosalia! What has happened?" a female voice called out. It was Lilith, Rosalia's mother.

Rosalia quickly went to her mother as she came out. "Mother, I will explain after we have the healers check Thermapole and Thelonius. They are hurt..."

"Oh, my!" The worried lady of the house did just that and helped Thermapole and Thelonius to their rooms for treatment. "They will be all right, my daughter. Now...who is this? And what led to our servants being so injured?"

Rosalia swallowed a bit nervously, but knew it was her father she truly had to worry about. "Mother, while returning from the coliseum, I was attacked. My attacker hurt Thelonius and Thermapole...and he was going to violate me..." she began.

"What? Are you all right? And... Who is this young man?" Lilith's eyes narrowed slightly and Tiberius took a deep breath.

"I am Tiberius, son of Andronicus, Madame Lilith... I happened upon your daughter and she was being accosted by Fido, son of Sirius. Sirius murdered my father and bribed the officials so he would not face charges. His son took up the way of the thief and tried to gain your daughter through violation."

"What has become of him?" Lilith asked.

"His blood is being cleaned from the streets by dogs..."

"He would not back down, so Tiberius was forced to end his life... But mother, he saved me. Had it not been for him, I am not sure if Fido would have been stopped," Rosalia added.

"Your father will know of this brave act, darling... And you, young man, are worthy of our only daughter." Tiberius smiled. "I am only sorry we could not be together sooner."

"When will Father be home, Mother?" Rosalia asked. She wanted to know as soon as possible if her father would still allow them to marry.

"He arrived home half an hour ago, Rosalia... I will get him..." Tiberius shivered slightly at this.

"All right, Mother." And so the two were forced to wait alone together while Lilith went to fetch Josephus.

Lilith moved through the house to Josephus's study. "My husband...we have a visitor..."

Josephus was busy looking over documents of inventory from the fields, and was surprised by his wife's statement. "A visitor? At this time of night?"

"Yes... Tiberius, son of Andronicus. He escorted Rosalia home... and prevented her from being... violated by Fido, son of Sirius..."

"Tiberius and Andronicus...Fido and Sirius..." Josephus thought for a moment, and then his eyes narrowed. "I remember now... Sirius, the man who fought with Andronicus over Rosalia's hand for their sons..."

"It appears Tiberius had to kill Fido... Sirius apparently had Andronicus killed and was not charged because he bribed the right officials..."

"I see..." Josephus sighed and stood. "So then Rosalia and Tiberius have met before the wedding? That is bad luck...but, since it could not be helped..."

"If it had not happened... No man would take her," Lilith shivered softly.

Josephus nodded. "Yes, I know... We owe him for saving our daughter from such shame. So...I shall overlook the fact that they have met before the wedding."

"Then...let us not keep our daughter waiting. And our son-in-law waits in the hall..."

"Let us go," Josephus agreed. Together, the two parents left the study and made their way back to the couple.

Tiberius had been standing in the hall while Rosalia reclined in a seat. "Josephus," he said when the man came into the hall, "I am sorry, sir..."

Josephus held up his hand, signaling for the younger to be silent. "Tiberius. I remember you and your father from when we made the arrangement of marriage. I knew about his death, as well as your volunteering to be a gladiator. I did not, however, know about Sirius and Fido. Something I should have known about, I now realize. I have you to thank for protecting Rosalia when I could not..."

"Thank you, sir... I have the bride price with me," Tiberius offered.

Josephus smiled. "That is good. For I have decided, considering the circumstances, to overlook the two of you meeting early..."

Rosalia gasped in surprise and happiness. "Really, Father? We can still be wed?" she asked in awe. Josephus nodded.

Tiberius could not believe his luck. "Th-thank you, sir... I will not disappoint Rosalia..." His eyes burned with honesty.

"I know that you will not, Tiberius. You have shown me that by protecting her," Josephus replied.

"When can we be married, sir? My home is ready for her," the young man requested.

Josephus considered for a moment. "Is tomorrow morning all right?"

Tiberius looked at Rosalia. "Is that enough time for you, my lady?"

Rosalia nodded, smiling. "Yes, that is plenty of time."

"Okay, then." Tiberius handed Josephus the coins and Rosalia saw him to their gate. "My love," he murmured to her.

"Tiberius...it almost feels as if the night is too long to wait," she replied softly.

"We must," he murmured. "And you are worth the wait..."

He looked at her beautiful form and smiled. "The gods themselves would worship you..."

She blushed. "Tiberius...I believe you, too, would make the goddess' hearts quicken."

Tiberius blushed. He desperately wanted to kiss her but wondered if he should or wait until tomorrow. Rosalia, having the same thoughts, glanced around quickly. Seeing no one, she moved forward and brushed her lips against his in a moment's kiss. Tiberius had never kissed anyone before and the touch was electric. 'Ooh...she is amazing,' he thought. When they broke apart, he murmured, "You are a goddess..."

Rosa had felt something Hot, like fire on her lips, which stayed when they pulled apart. "I...could not resist...I am sorry..."

"N-no," he murmured. "It is all right... your virtue is not compromised..." He blushed. "I...was thinking the same thing..."

"You were?" she asked.

He nodded. "You are my beloved and I wished to kiss you..."

She smiled. "Well, after tomorrow, we can kiss to our hearts' content."

"Good," he said softly. "I will see you tomorrow when we are bound by the gods... my love..."

"Goodbye for now...my love..." she replied softly.

And with that, he headed back home. "Mother! Mother, I did it! I won her hand and her heart!"

"Tiberius, my boy...that is wonderful," his mother murmured, hugging him.

"We will take care of you and bless you with our children's children," he promised. "Father would be proud, and I know he watches us from Elysia…"

Back at the house of Josephus, Lilith smiled at her daughter as she brushed her hair. "My daughter... tomorrow you will be wed..."

Rosalia smiled happily, heart fluttering in her chest at just the thought. "Yes...I can hardly wait, mother!"

"Good... you will need your rest for tomorrow, you begin the duties and pleasures of being a wife," Lilith explained.

Rosalia blushed a little when her mother said "pleasures", one of her duties coming to mind. "I hope that I will be a good wife to him..."

"You will be. You are older than most brides, but you are in good health and I believe you will be an excellent mother. Thermapole is fine and so is Thelonius, by the way..."

"Oh, thank the gods...I was worried about them..."

Lilith hugged her daughter close to her. "Thermapole has a bump on her head, and Thelonius is sore, but with rest they will be well enough to see you married on the morrow... Now, rest and I will go to begin the preparations for the morning..."

Rosalia sighed, which turned into a yawn. "All right, Mother..."

"Good night, my sweet girl..." Lilith tucked her daughter into bed and headed off to storage to get the wedding gown and finery out to air, and then to the kitchens where the servants were already hard at work making the wedding feast.

VENIVIDIVICIVENIVIDIVICI VENIVIDIVICIVENIVIDIVICI VENIVIDIVICIVENIVIDI

The preparations for the ceremony went through the night and into the morning. The servants began decorating the best court on the property with the statues and vases the family owned. Josephus's five sons were told of the wedding by messenger and readied their ceremonial togas. Rosalia's mother, Lilith, brought out her and her husband's own special togas as well as the bride's gown from storage. She worked through the night to mend any rips or tears, and sewed a few pieces of the dowry gold into the seams for luck with wealth.

The bride and groom slept well and then awoke with the dawn. Tiberius dressed in his finest robes and then went out to his mother's rose garden and gathered rose petals. He walked into the bridal bedchamber and tossed them all over the room."She'll love this," he murmured, "I hope..."

Meanwhile, the house of Josephus was bustling with activity. The servants were either working to finish decorating the court with fresh-cut flowers, or working to complete the wedding feast. The men of the family were dressed in their finest ceremonial robes. And in Rosalia's chambers, Lilith was getting the bride-to-be ready.

"My daughter, you will stun him with your beauty...Zeus himself must be tempted by your beauty, Rosalia..." Rosalia blushed at her mother's words. She was dressed in a very expensive toga of fine, soft threads trimmed with gold thread. Her ebony locks had been tamed into a waterfall bun and her olive-colored skin shone with the oils she had bathed in early this morning. "You have been blessed with beauty, my daughter. Any man would pay for your hand," Lilith added.

"And your young man has already fought for you," Thermapole said, smiling. She had arisen with the house, feeling a bit better. Nevertheless, Lilith had insisted the woman not lift a finger today.

Rosalia nodded. "Yes, he has. I am certain that I will be very happy with him."

"You love him already and if his behavior is any indication, he loves you as well," Lilith replied.

"This is true," Thermapole said.

"It will only be a few hours, now," Rosalia murmured.

And then the hour was upon the couple. The groom arrived at the house along with the guests themselves. "I am ready," Tiberius murmured.

After all of the guests were situated, Tiberius was led to stand between a small statue of Zeus and a small statue of Venus. In front of him stood Josephus, and the crowd quieted as servants played lyres. Tiberius met his mother's eyes and then looked to the sky, hoping his father was watching from Elysia.

And then, the music softened as Rosalia walked towards him in her special robes. Her skin and hair shone like brilliant gold and onyx and her eyes were pools of melted bronze.

Tiberius looked at her, and smiled nervously, as if seeing her for the first time. 'By the gods, I will not disappoint her,' he thought.

Rosalia's eyes met Tiberius's and she smiled secretly at him. She finally reached the front, and both turned to face each other. Josephus cleared his throat before speaking. "These two young people have come together upon this day's morning light to be wed, before the eyes of the gods and of Rome's citizens. Tiberius has paid the bride price requested in exchange for my daughter Rosalia's hand in marriage. As the gods and you good citizens as witnesses, I pronounce Tiberius and Rosalia to be bound by marriage." A kiss wasn't needed to finish the ceremony, but both Rosalia and Tiberius had wanted to do so since they had met one another in the coliseum.

And so Tiberius moved in nervously. "My lady," he said before laying his lips on hers. Rosalia returned the kiss, eyes closing as the music started up again and the guests applauded the newly-wed couple.

The newlyweds then enjoyed heading down the aisle to their banquet. "This is amazing... So besides watching gladiator fights, what else do you enjoy?" Tiberius asked his new wife.

"Well, I go on walks through our gardens and courtyards. Or I go to one of the nearby bath houses to relax and hear gossip. Or I'll simply play the lyre," Rosalia explained, smiling. At the banquet, a special grain cake was served, a lot like the traditional wedding cake of modern times.

"Perhaps...we could enjoy a bath this evening, as we have a private bath in our house," Tiberius offered shyly.

Rosalia blushed. "That sounds like a pleasant idea to me. It will be...strange, living in a different home. But it will be made easier with you by my side."

"I am so glad...and I will make you happy...our house is modest, but it should be comfortable," he said.

"As I said earlier, Tiberius, I would not care if it were a hut or a palace," she whispered.

"We are living in a modest house...I hope you like our...chambers?" he asked nervously.

She blushed again. "I am sure that I will...I am excited to see where I'll be staying for the remainder of my life."

After much feasting and celebrating, the married couple returned home and Tiberius's mother retired to her own chambers. "Shall we inspect the grounds?" he asked.

Rosalia smiled at him, taking his hand and inter-locking their fingers. "I would like that," she answered.

And so he showed her around the gardens, to the kitchen, the dining area and then finally to the softly lit bedchamber. "I hope everything meets with your approval," he said softly.

She nodded happily. "Yes, I love it. I shall be a good wife. Tending the gardens, cooking the meals, and cleaning the house. I will make sure your efforts weren't in vain," she explained.

"I just want to be a good husband to you...and give you many sons and daughters," he said softly, looking at their interlocked fingers.

She blushed, looking at them as well. "Tiberius...I know that you do not have to, but...could you promise me just one thing?"

"What is it?" he asked, wanting to do as she asked.

"When I give birth to our children...keep every last one..." She was asking for him not to make the decision to either kill or sell their children once they were born.

He understood. "Of course...all of our little ones are valued...I suppose I should have told you, but...I have listened to the teachings of the Christians...and they cherish their children."

"The Christians?" The Romans often fed any Christians they captured in battle to the lions for entertainment in the coliseum. She was surprised as well that he listened to what they taught.

He nodded. "Some became gladiators, and they tell their fellows what they believe."

"Well...I do believe that we should cherish our children. Which is why I am glad that you will accept my request," she replied.

"And I will love and cherish you as well. You are not property...you are my partner," he murmured, kissing her forehead gently.

She blushed, a little surprised. It was rare to find a man who thought that way. "Oh, Tiberius...there is not another man's children I'd rather have..."

"And I would not have my children with any other woman," he murmured, running his lips down her cheek.

She shivered at his touch, wrapping her arms around him. 'I will be the only woman he goes to bed with,' she thought happily, closing her eyes.

Nine months later, Rosalia gave birth to their first two children, a boy and girl. "What shall we name them?" Tiberius asked after the twins and his beloved had been cleaned and lay on the bed together. The boy had dark unruly hair and the girl had raven locks like her mother's.

"How about...Aurelia and Acanthus?" Rosalia replied. Aurelia meant "golden" and Acanthus meant "thorn." Aurelia would, with luck, be a golden beauty, and Acanthus would be handsome and a thorn in the side of any enemy.

"That sounds perfect, my love...Aurelia will be a beauty like her mother," he smiled.

She returned the smile. "And Acanthus shall be as strong and brave as his father." Rosalia bore Tiberius eight more children, three sons and five daughters. They were known throughout Rome as a wonderful happy family. And the couple lived a long and happy life together.

**THE END**

_We hope you all enjoyed this "directors' cut." Next time, we move to the medieval era and the story of Syrus Truesdale and Annie Hanson, or Prince Syrus of the British Kingdom and Princess Anne of the Hapsburg Kingdom. We hope you enjoy it, and thank you in advance for reading and reviewing! Please feel free to review this new version of "In Spe/ In Hope!" Thanks!_


	7. In the Time of Knights and Dragons Pt I

In the Time of Knights and Dragons: Syrus Truesdale and Annie Hanson

_Hello again, GX fans. Well, the past two chapters we have seen two versions of a similar story and we've learned that you can't please everybody. Some people like historical epics, while some don't. That's okay. We all have our preferences and that's all right. We also should mention that not all of our couples were meant to have drama in their past lives. We thought they deserved a break. And we don't want to get repetitive with the drama and trauma. And just so everyone knows, with the exception of the Jaden/Alexis/Yubel triangle, there aren't going to be Duel Monsters. Since not everyone's past lives would be in places where dueling was common, that should make sense. Now, onto the next tale…_

_This story is of Annie and Sy, and their past life together. We don't know if there could truly be an antagonist in this tale, unless you want to call bad circumstances antagonists. But this tale is set in medieval times. It was a time of many different kingdoms; it was the time of knights and dragons._

_**Disclaimer: As usual, we only own our OCs and this storyline. It's been… How many chapters now? **_

–_**The authors look at each other and Bastion walks into the room- One hundred and forty-three chapters, ladies. This is the 144**__**th**__**. –Bastion leaves-**_

_**--Peach and 15animefreak15 look at each other—What he said. We established it quite a while ago. Thanks!**_

_Authors' note and warning: There are mentions of violence in this story and there is character death. You will need tissues at the end of the story, folks. Furthermore, there are outright similarities between the Annie and Sy you know and love in the 21__st__ century and the Annie and Sy in medieval times. _

Once upon a time, about a thousand years ago in a faraway land, two kingdoms warred and fought. But then one day, a daughter was born to one king and his wife, while a son was born to the other king and his wife. The two royal couples looked at the babes in their arms and realized that the war between the kingdoms could not go on. The little girl was named Anne, which means grace. Her father, King Alexander and her mother, Queen Katherine, hoped that their youngest child would have the grace to bring peace to the kingdoms. Meanwhile, in the other kingdom, King William and Queen Darla named their youngest son Syrus, which means "sun," for he filled their lives with happiness, like a sunny day. Eight days after the babies were born, the kings met and betrothed their children to each other.

"Our babes will bring peace to our kingdoms, King Alexander," William said on that day in Alexander's throne room.

"Yes, and then all of this bloodshed and needless death shall be at an end at last," Alexander replied with a smile.

"The peace begins today," King William replied, bringing a bottle of a bubbly drink. "Let us drink to our new peace."

"Certainly." King Alexander poured them each a generous glass, and he raised his. "A toast, to peace between the kingdoms of Britain and Hapsburg!"

The monarchs toasted. "And to our children, and our children's children!" William joined.

"Hear, hear!" Alexander agreed, and as their glasses clinked once more, peace was declared between the two kingdoms. After years of fighting, the war would finally cease. All over the two kingdoms, men laid down their weapons and embraced their former foes. And in the cribs of two castles, two babies suckled at their mothers' breasts, little knowing they were already engaged to be wed. They would meet for the first time on their 8th birthdays.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Eight years later, Princess Anne looked up at her mother and father in the royal carriage as they left their sailing ship. The small girl was already considered quite a beauty in her own country and beloved by her people. She had long, dark brown hair in a long braid down her back, and eyes the color of the lake near her father's castle, a brilliant blue. She was slender, and was dressed in a blue gown. She wasn't the loveliest girl in her kingdom, but because she was kind to everyone she met, in the eyes of her people, she was a beauty.

"Father, Mother, where are we going again?" she asked.

"To meet King William and your betrothed, Prince Syrus," Queen Katherine repeated again.

"I've heard that his people consider him to be a very handsome prince," King Alexander added. He was hoping the two would like each other; it would make the future marriage go much smoother.

"It will be an excellent match, my daughter," Katherine said. "And you will grow to love him, as I did your father."

"But what if I do not?" the small girl asked, nervous.

Alexander looked at his beloved queen; they both knew that was a possibility. "Anne, I am sure you will come to love him, even if it is not love at first sight."

"Yes, Father," Anne said. She knew that she had to marry this boy because it was her duty and that peace between her father's kingdom and King William's depended on it. So the three members of the Hapsburg royal family rode on to the palace in silence. "Mother, I'm frightened," Anne whispered as they exited the carriage.

"Anne, my little love, remember to breathe, or the spell you've had will return!" Queen Katherine cautioned, seeing the panic in her daughter's face.

"Just stay calm. Remember your manners. I trust you, and King William and his family are very kind," King Alexander soothed.

"Yes, Father...Mother..." The three made the walk into the castle and headed toward the room where King William held court. And in this castle, there was also nervousness.

"Now, Syrus, today is a special day, and not just because it is the day your mother gave birth to you," King William said to Prince Syrus warmly.

Prince Syrus looked up at his father, who had been his role model since he was a toddler. He knew that one day he would be king and would rule like his father did now. As for the current rumors about his appearance, he certainly was considered a handsome young man. However, it was his kind and caring nature had won his people over. He had hair the color of the blue sky, and eyes the color of silver goblets. He was, however, slender and rather short for his age. He was dressed in light robes of navy blue. "I know, Father. Today is the day I meet Princess Anne..."

"And I think she will love you. She is beloved by her kingdom and all who know her. And I believe that she will love you as well. Your mother, brother and I know what a good and kind boy you are. And some day, you will be a loving husband to Princess Anne." King William met his son's silvery orbs with his dark eyes. The King looked like his eldest son, Prince Zane, who had made it clear that if he chose, he would rather that his younger brother rule the kingdom.

Some might consider this strange, since during that time the eldest would be held as the heir. But because of the peace the marriage brought and that Princess. "But, Father...what if I don't love her?"

William smiled. "Then you will grow to love her, my boy. Men and women do grow to love each other. You may not love her right away, but I think you will grow to love her."

Syrus nodded. He knew he would have to, since he couldn't simply refuse and allow the two kingdoms to begin warring once more. "Yes, Father..."

"It will be all right. You'll see...Remember that your mother and I were married in much the same way," the king murmured.

"I know, Father. Though, I am nervous about meeting her for the first time. What if she does not like me?" Prince Syrus asked worriedly.

"I cannot see how she wouldn't," William comforted him.

And then, a liveried servant came to the chamber the father and son were in. "Your Highnesses...they are here!"

Prince Syrus's eyes widened, and he desperately forced down the nervousness that rose within him. 'I have to stay calm. I do not want her to think I am a coward,' he thought.

"It will be all right," the king whispered as they walked into the court area and sat down at their thrones with Queen Darla and Prince Zane.

"Today is the day, brother," Zane whispered. "You meet your betrothed."

Syrus sighed. "I know, brother. I just hope that she likes me," he whispered back.

"She will, Syrus...you are very likable," Zane whispered again.

"He is nervous," King William whispered to his queen.

Queen Darla nodded. "Yes, I could tell this morning at breakfast. Though, if I recall, another young prince was nervous when he met his betrothed," she whispered, referring to William.

William flushed. "And we only met for the first time a week before our wedding, my love."

Darla smiled. "At least they have the chance to meet well before that day."

"Yes..."

And then there was a flourish of trumpets as the royal proclaimer shouted out, "Their Majesties, King Alexander, Queen Katherine and their daughter, Princess Anne!" And the visiting royal family came forward and down the red carpet to their hosts.

Syrus straightened in his throne, hoping he looked like a regal, brave prince. Then, he looked at his betrothed, and felt his heart flutter. 'She is...beautiful. No, more than that... She is lovely,' he thought, breath hitching in his throat.

Anne for her part beheld the young prince and thought, 'He looks so sweet and kind...And handsome too. I wonder what he is like...We are the same age...'

Syrus managed to get hold of himself, and breathed normally again. 'She is the same age as me. I wonder what she is like... Maybe we will have a chance to talk to each other while she is here, ' he thought hopefully.

And then, as they approached the throne, Princess Anne felt very weak. "Mama," she murmured.

"Anne?!" Katherine gasped.

"Anne, my child, are you all right?" Alexander asked, quickly placing a hand behind her back to steady her.

"I..." Anne could get nothing more out and fainted.

"Oh, my! Summon the royal physicians!" King William ordered quickly, concern in his eyes.

Prince Syrus stood from his throne, worry for the princess obvious in his expression. "Father, Mother, what is wrong with her?" he asked fearfully.

"I don't know, son," King William said, getting up and moving to his friend, King Alexander. "Can I assist you in any way?" he asked.

"We just need a bed and a bowl of cool water with a cloth. It has happened before," King Alexander explained, holding his daughter tenderly.

King William gave the orders and the little princess was rushed to a warm bed. "The children can meet away from prying eyes," William said as the royal physicians worked over Anne.

The mothers were watching worriedly. "This has been happening since she was seven," Katherine sighed, worry in her brown eyes.

"Oh, dear. Does it always occur when she becomes nervous?" Darla asked gently.

"Yes, and when she runs too quickly. Our own physicians are uncertain of why it happens," Katherine explained.

"Perhaps she is faint of heart?" Darla offered, referring to the kind of person who often fainted at the sight of certain things.

"She might be...she is very courageous when she must be, but alas, it seems her body does not match it."

"Oh, it is the same for our dear Syrus. Though he does not appear to be as strong as most boys his age, he is very brave like his brother and his father."

Finally, the princess stirred. "Mmm... Mama...Papa?" she moaned weakly in the bed.

King Alexander and Queen Katherine went to their daughter's bedside as the physicians left the room. "We are here, my daughter," Alexander said softly.

"Our sweet one," Katherine murmured.

"I'm sorry," the girl apologized, still very pale. "I just became so nervous, I became dizzy. Father...I didn't wreck the alliance, did I?"

"No, no, of course not. King William and his family are actually very worried about you," Alexander soothed answered.

King William came forward. "It is all right, young one."

"Your Highness," Princess Anne said weakly, trying to sit up.

"Do not sit up...just relax," William soothed.

Prince Syrus looked up at his mother with a silent question, and she nodded. He walked over to the bed, looking at Princess Anne and feeling that strange flutter in his chest once more. "Are...are you all right, princess?" he asked shyly.

Anne looked into the face of the boy she would someday marry. "Better, thank you...Prince Syrus. I am sorry that I fainted. I didn't mean to show weakness..."

Syrus shook his head. "Oh, no, it's all right. I am just glad that you are feeling better, Princess Anne." He offered her a small smile.

"It is both of our birthdays today, is it not?" she asked.

He blinked, then nodded. "Yes, it is."

"Then...happy birthday," she said to him.

He smiled again. "Happy birthday, Princess Anne."

William stepped away from the bed with King Alexander. "Perhaps we can leave the children alone to get acquainted."

Alexander nodded. "Yes, good idea."

The mothers stepped away as well, leaving the prince and princess alone in the room with Prince Syrus's nurse as silent chaperone. "So...have you ever been to the Hapsburg kingdom?" Anne asked the prince shyly.

"No...but I would like to go there. I want to see what it is like. Could...you maybe tell me about it?" Syrus asked, still shy but very curious.

"Of course...It is very green where I live, and there is a river and lake next to our castle," she answered.

"A river and lake? We have to go a long way into the forests to see one of those. Do you have a sea in the Hapsburg kingdom?" he asked. Of course, he meant a coastline, not an actual sea within the kingdom.

"Yes...it is a long ride from our castle but there is a sea to the north," she answered. "It is very beautiful."

He smiled. "There is a sea to the east, and it is not very far. We often go there in the summer, when it is warmer. Otherwise, it is too cold."

"It is the same sea...We came here on it," Anne smiled.

Syrus's eyes widened. "You mean you rode on a ship?"

"Of course...Have you taken geography yet?" she asked him. Unlike most girls in her day, the princess was allowed to read and learn like her brother.

"Yes, I have a tutor who teaches me a lot of things. But I am not very good at geography...or the other subjects he teaches me," he admitted. 'She must think I am a fool,' he thought worriedly.

Anne smiled. "Not everyone is good in the subjects. I am not good at some of the things Mother tries to teach me," she admitted.

Syrus looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes. I am terrible at sewing, but Mother says I will learn the talent eventually," she blushed.

"Well, there is one thing I am good at... My tutor says that I can read very quickly for my age, and that I am good at scribing," he explained.

"You too?" she asked, eyes wide with happiness.

He blinked. "You mean, you are good at reading and scribing?"

"It is unusual for a girl to have that skill, but Father likes it," she said shyly.

"Father is glad that I have that skill as well. He says that a future king must be able to read to gain knowledge and write out new laws," Syrus answered.

"Of course. At least...it is good you are a boy," she blushed.

He smiled back at her. "I think it is good that you know so much. You will be much wiser than most queens and our people will look up to you."

"You do not think it freakish?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No. I think girls should learn like boys do. Then, maybe it would be fairer."

"Perhaps we will bring about a new world," she smiled. Her eight-year-old heart was conscious of a new feeling...this was love. Syrus wasn't sure, but he hoped the feeling he had around this girl was love. Just like his parents had promised he'd feel. "Prince Syrus...um..." The princess blushed deeply.

"Yes, Princess Anne?"

"Do you believe that love can happen immediately?" she asked, blushing.

He blushed as well. "You mean...love upon first sight?"

"Yes," she answered.

He blushed a bit more. "I...I believe it can happen..."

"I...do...as well..."

"Princess Anne..."

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you...think that perhaps...that is what we are going through right now?" he asked shyly.

The small girl blushed as deeply as it was possible for a human to blush. "Perhaps we are...and that is good."

Syrus was blushing just as red, and he nodded. "Yes, since we are to be wed..."

"Not until we are 15," she answered as shyly as he had asked.

"We still have…" He counted on his fingers… "Seven years."

"Yes...until then...we will get to know each other," she said.

He nodded, smiling. "Yes. I am sure that until the wedding ceremony, we will be the best of friends."

"That we will be," she smiled dreamily. "Though I do not understand everything about marriage yet...I suppose we will find out," she said.

"When we are older, our parents will surely speak with us about it," he replied.

"Yes..." The children talked on as the parents listened outside.

"I believe this is a success, Queen Darla," Katherine said as she stood against a wall.

Darla nodded happily, also against the wall. "Yes, they seem to be getting along very well."

"I think the children have fallen for each other. It seems they are alike in temperament," William murmured to Alexander.

"Yes, and they both have similar interests. I am certain they will come to grow very close, even before the wedding," Alexander whispered.

"That will be good. They will become naturally close, so their bridal moon will be happy," William smiled.

"And they both will make excellent rulers," Alexander added, relieved that things were going so well.

The meeting of the young ones went well, and their birthday celebration lasted a week. They played as much as Princess Anne could handle, read fairy tales and studied. By the time the end of that week came, Princess Anne wasn't ready to leave. "I am enjoying myself too much, Father," she smiled.

King Alexander returned the smile. "Yes, I know, my dear. But we must return to our kingdom now. You will return here one day."

"We will bring you in the summer every year until you are married to him and then you will live here in Britain," Katherine added.

"All right," the princess sighed. She really didn't want to leave; she'd had so much fun on the castle grounds.

"Now, you can say your farewells to him while the coach is being readied," Alexander said.

And so Princess Anne went to Prince Syrus. "We will not see each other until the summer," she said sadly. It was January and unseasonably warm, like it would be when the summer came. "But I will look forward to it, when the waters here are warm," she smiled.

He returned the smile. "Yes, we can go to the beach and play there. Perhaps we can even catch some fish."

"I have never fished," she said, "but I will be eager to learn!"

"I will teach you, then, when you return for the summer. Princess Anne, I will miss you," the eight-year-old prince said.

"And I will miss you, Prince Syrus..." Impulsively, the small princess kissed the prince on the cheek. The prince went as red as the velvet curtains on the windows, eyes wide. He felt strange...like his belly was doing somersaults and he had butterflies in it too. She moved back and pulled a handkerchief from her dress pocket. "Please take this as a symbol of my favor, my prince..."

He blinked, coming back to reality, and reached out to take the hanky. As he did so, their hands brushed against each other. They'd held hands many times during the week, but for some reason it was different this time.

Anne blushed deeply. "We will see each other soon..."

Syrus nodded, holding the hanky. "Yes...let us hope that the remainder of winter and spring pass by quickly."

"Anne! It is time to go, little love!" Katherine called.

"I am coming, Mother!" the small girl called back.

"Princess Anne, before you go," Prince Syrus began.

"Yes, my prince?" she asked before she ran. Before his body could make him hesitate, he moved and landed a swift peck of his own on her cheek. Anne blushed deeply. "Thank you...my prince," she murmured, deep crimson.

Syrus was only blushing a light pink this time. "You're welcome...my princess," he murmured back.

"Anne! Please come!" Katherine called.

"And my son, say good-bye!" William called as well, having seen the pecks on the cheek.

"Oh, good-bye, Princess Anne. I will see you in the summer," he said quickly.

Anne said her good-bye as well and moved quickly to the royal coach, the blush still very much in evidence. Alexander noticed and whispered to his queen, "It seems their farewell was a very sweet one, my love."

"Yes...it was," she whispered back. "Anne," she asked, "are you all right?"

"Yes, Mama," the girl answered.

"The spring will pass quickly, Anne. You will see Prince Syrus sooner than you think," Alexander added.

"Yes, Papa," the girl answered. "He is wonderful!"

"I told you that you would come to love him."

Katherine smiled. "Anne, my darling girl...do you love him?"

"I believe so, Mama!"

"Then this shall be a joyous betrothal, indeed," Alexander stated happily.

Back at the British castle, King William smiled. "You love her, don't you, my son?"

Prince Syrus smiled. "I think I do, Father!"

"You kissed her," the king said matter-of-factly.

The young prince blushed. "You saw?"

"I did, Syrus...Why did you kiss her?" William asked.

"I...I am not sure. Something just told me to do it. I get a very strange feeling when I am with her, Father," Syrus tried to explain, thinking it sounded crazy.

King William smiled. "Does your heart flutter?"

Prince Syrus nodded. "Yes, it does."

"And...do you feel you would like to protect her?"

"Yes, I want to make sure that she never gets hurt."

"I believe you do love her, Syrus...and that is a love that will last forever..."

"Do you think...that she loves me as well, Father?"

"Judging by how she reacts to you," William said thoughtfully, "I think she is..."

Syrus smiled; the thought of Anne returning his affections made him feel very happy. "I hope that she is, Father. And I cannot wait to see her in the summer."

The summer did come quickly and when the children were reunited, it was as if no time had passed. The prince and princess played to their hearts' content and laughed together. And every summer was like that, until the summer after the prince and princess turned 15.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_So the prince and princess love each other already, with the innocent love of children. What will happen when they meet again in the summer when they're 15? Will there be a lot of happiness? You'll have to read and hopefully review! So tune in next time for Part II of "In the Time of Knights and Dragons!" Thank you!_


	8. In the Time of Knights and Dragons Pt II

In the Time of Knights and Dragons: Part II

_Hello again, GX fans of this Yugi-verse! We're so glad you could join us again for the continuation of this story. We're glad you're enjoying this series and this particular tale. This may be the saddest of the four stories in our series, but we still hope you will enjoy it, nevertheless. "In the Time of Knights and Dragons" is a trilogy, so the finale is next chapter! So on with the tale!_

_Last time, an alliance between Britain and the Hapsburg Kingdom was begun with the births and betrothal of Prince Syrus and Princess Anne. The children met at eight years old and discovered to their mutual joy that they liked each other and a bit more. _

_**Disclaimer: According to our legal department, we must inform you that we do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise, medieval England or the Hapsburg region of Germany. If we owned England or any part of Germany, we would be wealthy. If we owned the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise… screw the rules, we'd have money! Thank you.**_

_Warning: Talk of the birds and the bees. Married love. And definitely implied lemon… Hey, they get married and that happens with married people. Also, in the Middle Ages, people got married very young. Thank you._

In the summer after Prince Syrus and Princess Anne turned fifteen, the Hapsburg royal family arrived with a huge entourage a week before the wedding to make final preparations. "Father, Mother...I'm going to be married," Anne whispered blissfully.

Alexander smiled; this was the day both kingdoms had been waiting for. It was the day their peace was secured by the bond of marriage. "Yes, my daughter. And you have grown into a beautiful young woman, who will make a lovely queen for both kingdoms."

"Rudolph will be an excellent king for our kingdom, Father. And our alliance will spread peace," she answered. In the intervening summers, Anne had lived up to the meaning of her name. She was still not the prettiest girl in her kingdom, but she was revered as the most kind and gentle ruler. She treated the serfs with love and respect, as she treated those in the court. There was no question now because of this that her subjects also regarded her as a beauty. She was indeed fair of face and form, but was beautiful because of her inner beauty. Her older brother, too, was a kind ruler, and was glad of the peace that was spreading through the kingdoms.

"Yes, I have heard that other kingdoms have been considering about the idea of alliances. It would be good to end war in all of Europe, so that peace can reign," Alexander replied, smiling. The alliance between Britain and Hapsburg had indeed sparked the interest of the other European kingdoms. Talks of peace for the continent flew rampant through the streets of the cities and villages.

"The people are eager for it. Perhaps someday, there will be no need for men to fight," Princess Anne said optimistically.

"Men find reasons to fight, my little love," Katherine sighed, "but perhaps we can stop those reasons for a time."

"It would be wonderful, Mama," the princess smiled.

"Even if it would only be for a few years, a halt in needless bloodshed and lost lives would do the world good," the king added.

"Yes...perhaps among those we gain, there will be someone who will help us in our goal to a new age," Queen Katherine agreed. "Blessed are the peacemakers, Scripture says."

"Wise words from a wise man, my love," Alexander replied.

As the German royal procession made its way to the English castle, the English royal family was in preparation for the wedding. "Just a week remains," King William commented to his beloved queen. "And then, our kingdoms will know lasting peace..."

"Yes. No more shall blood coat the fields and families be torn apart by the throes of battle," Queen Darla replied happily.

"For fifteen years, our kingdoms have been healing, my love. And perhaps our young ones will know a much longer peace." William smiled at that image.

Darla returned the smile. "I hope so as well. That way, our grandchildren may also live in peace."

"And their children..."

Meanwhile, the two princes looked out over the castle grounds from the bedroom they'd shared as children. "In a week, dear brother, you shall be a man," Zane said.

After seven years of growing, Prince Syrus was still short for his age and slim for a boy, but he had retained his handsomeness. Many said that his brother was more attractive, but the kingdom loved the younger prince for his kindness. Like Anne, he too had treated servants, serfs, and members of the court all with respect. Gentle by nature, many said that he would make a good ruler for the peaceful times to come. "I know, my brother. I am a little nervous, but I am glad that Anne will finally be able to live here. It seems like it has been years since we last met in the summer."

"It has only been a year, Syrus," Zane reminded him. "And yet...it seems only yesterday to me that you met for the first time. And now, you will take the princess for your bride."

Syrus couldn't help but smile at that; this was the day he and Anne had waited seven years for. No, the day both their kingdoms had waited seven years for. "Yes...we will no longer be betrothed, but married..."

"Yes...Father will undoubtedly speak with you about what is expected. For you must produce an heir with her..."

Syrus blushed at that, and swallowed down the nervous feeling he had. "An heir..."

"Yes...I will marry eventually and have an heir to the throne as well, little brother, but you as the future king must do so. Father will tell you what is to be done. You love her, so it will be easier."

Syrus looked at his brother in confusion. "What will be easier, brother?"

Prince Zane's eyes widened in shock. Having been older and considered the more handsome of the royal brothers, he had his choice of the most beautiful women of the kingdom. "Syrus...do you not know of the marriage bed?" He knew his brother was innocent of the ways of the world, but he didn't know his brother was this innocent!

Unfortunately, Prince Syrus was that innocent; in fact, he was clueless. "Marriage bed??"

"Oh, dear Lord," Zane muttered. "Give me Thy strength. Syrus...this may take some explaining..." And so the older brother explained some of what his father would later explain. "So you see, your relations with the princess will be...different," the dark-haired prince concluded.

Syrus had paled during the explanation, jaw dropped in complete shock. Not to mention that his eyes were about the size of dinner plates. "Th-That is...how we will produce...a-an heir?" he stammered.

"Yes," Zane explained. "You will know what to do, and since you love her, it will be easier. She may be frightened..."

'She is not the only one,' Syrus thought. Now the young prince was even more nervous than he had been before. 'What if I do not do it right? What if I hurt her? Or worse?'

Zane caught his brother's expression and was about to explain when their father entered the room. "My boys...what is going on here?" King William asked, concerned at his youngest son's expression.

Syrus turned to his father, nervousness and worry obvious in his expression. "Father...Zane has told me about the marriage bed," he managed to say.

"My elder son...what did you tell him?" William asked, meeting the older prince's eyes sternly.

"I told him what I know of it, Father...nothing more..."

William sighed, knowing his elder son would have been thorough. "Syrus, my son...I imagine that you have questions..."

Syrus nodded. "Yes, Father, I am afraid I will hurt Princess Anne. What if I do not do it right? She would suffer, not I..."

William smiled. "You will not harm her. It will hurt her for only a moment, but you and she will be fine. Do not worry..."

"Father, is this truly the only way to produce an heir for the throne?" Syrus asked.

"Yes, my son. It is expected, but if I may say, it can be extremely pleasurable for both you and your love."

"Really?" It was hard for Syrus to imagine something being both painful and pleasurable at the same time. Usually, it was one way or the other.

"You will find out. It is something that must be experienced to understand," the king explained as Zane nodded in agreement.

"Little brother, it will be all right."

Syrus sighed, knowing that he just had to trust his father and older brother. They had never lied to him before. "Very well. I just hope that I will not harm her too much."

And then, the trumpets sounded. "They are here!" King William exclaimed. "We must make haste to greet them!" For the moment, Prince Syrus forgot his worry about the marriage bed. His thoughts were occupied with the thought of seeing Princess Anne again after so long. And so, the three men of the royal family quickly made their way to the court. They arrived in plenty of time, and Queen Darla was waiting for her husband and sons. "I am sorry we were late," William apologized. "We were having men's discussion, my love."

Darla smiled. "I understand. And do not fret; they have yet to enter the court."

"Good. Syrus did not know anything...I hope he is ready by the end of the week..."

"I am certain he will be by that time. Besides, it will be all the easier because they have grown to love each other very much."

"Yes, love...I just did not realize he knew nothing about it."

Next to the parents, Zane whispered, "I am sorry if I made you worry, brother...But you must be prepared for your wedding night..."

Syrus sighed. "I know, brother. It is good that you and Father told me...I will try to be ready for that night..."

And then, "Their Royal Highnesses, King Alexander, Queen Katherine and Princess Anne!" the proclaimer called out.

The Hapsburg royals entered the court and the princess could not contain herself. "Syrus!" she shouted happily, running to him.

Syrus, upon sight of her, forgot all of the royal etiquette he'd learned and stood from his throne. "Anne!" he shouted, running to meet her in a loving embrace.

Thanks to his knight's training, Syrus was able to lift his princess and spin her quickly around. "How I've missed you!" she murmured in his ear when he set her down.

"And I you, Anne!" he replied, filled with joy.

The kings and queens moved more slowly to greet each other. "Alexander, you look very well, as you do, Katherine," William greeted, shaking the other king's hand and chastely kissing the other queen's cheek.

Alexander returned the handshake. "William, you and Darla look healthy as well," he replied, copying the motion to kiss Darla's cheek in greeting.

"How go the preparations?" Katherine asked Darla, noticing the royal banners from both kingdoms in the court.

"Everything is running smoothly. As long as our good luck remains and the weather stays fair, we will be ready for the wedding," Darla explained.

"It will hold, I can feel it...And Anne has been blessed with good health. She has not had a spell since the winter," Katherine murmured.

Darla smiled. "Oh, that is wonderful. Perhaps it is a sign that the peace shall be in good health as well."

"Does he know how things will change between them?" Katherine asked softly.

"Yes, William and Zane have spoken with him about what is to occur on their wedding night," Darla answered.

"Anne does not know yet...I must somehow inform her," Katherine sighed.

"Would you like some help? I remember when my mother explained it to me when I was Anne's age," Darla offered.

"Thank you, Darla. It will make things far more pleasant...She must go to her duty with the least amount of fear." Katherine knew that Anne would be terrified if she did not know what was expected in the marriage bed, even if she loved her prince.

"Yes, that way it will be easier for the both of them. I know Syrus is worried about harming her. If she is relaxed and calm, it will not hurt as much."

"All right. We will talk to her this evening, if that is all right."

"Yes, there will be some time after supper."

Meanwhile, the betrothed royals sat together, chatting. "Syrus...what shall we do since we are together again?" Anne asked.

"How about we go riding? The horses have grown, and we have gotten some new ones from other kingdoms," Syrus offered, smiling.

"Of course. That would be delightful!" Anne said. "I have brought my riding gear since...I will be living here."

"Yes, we won't have to be apart any longer. No more waiting an entire year to see each other."

She nodded happily. "Father, may we go riding?" she asked.

Alexander smiled. "Of course. But be sure to ask King William if it is all right," he answered.

Syrus turned to William. "Father, can we?"

William nodded. "Of course, as Princess Anne must get to know her subjects well."

Syrus grinned. "Come on, Anne. Let us go to the stables."

And so, after a quick change of clothes, the young prince and princess went to the stables. Anne found a mare, brown with a white diamond on her forehead that was gentle and easy to ride. "She is beautiful, Syrus."

"Well, she matches the maiden who will own her. Both are beautiful and kind," he replied, smiling. He wasn't flattering her; he was simply stating the truth.

Anne blushed deeply. "Even now, you still have the power to make me blush, my prince..."

"I am glad, since the blush only enhances your beauty, Anne." As he spoke, Syrus gently lifted her hand to his lips for a soft kiss.

"Syrus...oh, my...and your sweetness enhances your handsomeness and bravery," she answered.

Now it was his turn to blush. "And it seems, my princess that you can still make me blush as well."

They prepared their horses and went for a ride across the grounds. "This is wonderful, Syrus!" Anne smiled happily, calling to her love.

Syrus had chosen a white stallion that he'd managed to tame, to his surprise. "Yes, it is! It is the perfect weather for riding!"

They rode together across the grounds and then out of the castle into the countryside. Finally they came to a hill with a big tree and while the horses rested, the riders sat under the tree. "This is a beautiful place, my prince," Anne murmured, leaning against the tree.

Syrus leaned against it too, and placed his hand over hers. "Yes, and having you here with me will make it all the more beautiful in my eyes."

"Oh, Syrus," she murmured, moving close to him. She wanted to do something, but wasn't sure what it was she wanted to do.

Syrus felt something take hold of him, and found that his body was moving on its own. His free hand gently grasped Anne's chin, lifting her face as his moved in close. Then, their lips met in a soft kiss, their very first like this.

Anne felt his lips on hers in amazement. 'This is...incredible,' she thought, her heart beating a little faster.

Syrus had never felt anything like this before, and he liked it a lot. 'I did not know there was such a feeling...'

And then they broke apart. "We...have never kissed like this," she said softly, stunned.

"No, we have not... Did you...like it?" he asked shyly.

"I...I did, very much so..."

"I did...too... Anne, do you think...it will be even better on our wedding day?"

"I hope so," she answered. "Just a few days remain, my love..."

"Yes, and then we will be forever united by the bond of marriage..."

"And we will be together always," she smiled. "Shall we return? The sun is beginning to drop in the sky."

"We should. We do not want our parents to worry, or be late for supper," he replied with a grin. Syrus stood and helped Anne to her feet like the gentleman he'd been raised to become.

Anne blushed as he did. "Even if you were a commoner, you would still be a prince, Syrus...There are some princes in Europe that are less mannered than the coarsest of stable boys."

Syrus blushed a little as well. "Yes, Father has told me about some he has met when he has gone to visit other kingdoms."

"They are very mean...and...I do not understand some things I have heard. It is said that they...use maids?" she asked, puzzled.

"I do not understand it either, I am afraid. Though, maybe we will once we are older," he answered.

"Perhaps...it does not sound right," she said. "My brother, Rudolph, said he wishes to change laws to protect maids...I do not understand, but I hope he succeeds."

"If it really is bad, then perhaps when I am king, I, too, will try to change the laws," he replied.

"That would be good," she said, smiling. They mounted their horses and returned to the castle.

"Good, you've returned," William said.

"We did not worry you, did we, Father?" Syrus asked.

"No, my son. We just hoped you would be home before dark. And so you were."

"We both know it is not wise to stay out after dark." Not only were there bad people, but monsters as well. There were terrifying beasts that only went out to hunt in the shadows of the night. Sometimes, those beasts attacked people or the castle, but the latter happened rarely.

"Well, we are glad you came home safely, my little love," Katherine smiled, moving to her daughter. "Let's get you into an appropriate garment, Anne, for supper, and then Queen Darla and I have matters we would discuss with you..."

"Yes, Mother," Anne said.

"And Syrus, you should change into more appropriate clothing as well," Darla stated.

"Yes, Mother," Syrus replied. And so the children went and were changed into new clothing and headed to dinner. The dinner was good and afterward, Anne went with her mother and Queen Darla to the princess's temporary chambers.

"Queen Darla, Mother, what did you wish to discuss?" the princess asked.

"Princess Anne, it is time your mother explained to you about what is to happen on your wedding night. I am here to help," Darla explained gently.

"What will happen?" Anne asked curiously.

"It is that night that your husband will know you," Katherine explained.

"Know me?" Anne asked, puzzled.

"He will know you and with any luck, you will conceive and produce an heir, Anne," Katherine explained, using the Biblical term her daughter was familiar with.

"I do not understand," Anne said, still puzzled.

"You see, Anne, there is only one way to produce an heir," Darla began. And so, the two mothers gave an explanation similar to the one Syrus had received.

Anne's eyes widened. "You mean he does what?! It sounds...uncomfortable!"

The two queens exchanged glances. "It may be a little painful at first, Anne. But after that you should not feel any at all," Darla replied.

"Anne, your body will take over...It will be all right. You will feel pleasure..."

"I have kissed him already, Mother, Queen Darla...and...I felt something I had not felt before...I cannot explain it," the princess answered thoughtfully.

"Is it a strange, tingling feeling that seems to start low and then spreads through you?" Darla asked.

"Yes...is that good?" Anne asked, worried.

The older woman smiled. "Yes, it means that you have very deep feelings for him. And that also means that your wedding night will be easier for both of you."

"Okay...What if...I do not please him?" the girl asked.

"You will, Anne...do not worry," her mother soothed.

"You both will be very pleased by the time it is finished. Especially if you conceive, Anne," Darla added.

"And...there will be a babe?" the girl asked, flushing and thinking of one of her greatest wishes. "I wanted to be a mother..."

"You may not conceive the very first time. But there will be a babe as long as you continue to do it," Darla explained.

Anne nodded nervously. "Is this what the Church means by losing one's virtue?" she asked.

"Yes, it is," Darla answered.

"So...I will be..."

"You will be right with God, Anne, because you are giving up your virtue in marriage," Katherine soothed.

"Yes, in this case there is nothing wrong with losing your virtue," Darla added.

"Okay," Annie said, feeling tense. This was going to be a worry. 'What if...I do not do it right?' she thought.

Darla knew that look; she had held a similar one when she'd been told. "Anne, you are worried about doing it improperly, are you not?" Anne nodded, unable to speak. "Well, there is no need to worry. There truly is no wrong way...just relax and allow the one you love to lead."

"All right...I...will be prepared," Anne sighed, hoping she would be.

"Anne, if it will help, Syrus was also worried. About harming you," the British queen said gently.

"He...he was?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes. But his father and his brother are helping him, just as we are helping you," Darla answered.

Anne was pale. "I have much to think about," she managed to say.

"Anne, it will be all right. Please believe us," Katherine said softly.

"We have done all we can to prepare you for your wedding night. All the advice we can give is to relax and not be afraid," Darla explained. Anne nodded, and got into bed. She now knew what was expected of her, and it was just a bit terrifying.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Over the next few days, the castle made its final preparations for the wedding. Anne's white dress was prepared and Syrus's royal robes and finery were. And then the day came for the wedding. "Are you ready, son?" William asked, minutes before the wedding.

"I am, Father," Syrus answered. He was dressed in luxurious robes of royal purple velvet, trimmed with gold threading. If Syrus had been taller, he would have looked like a king already.

"Little brother, you will do well...You will make a fine ruler," Prince Zane said gently. "And a fine husband."

Prince Syrus turned to his brother with a smile. "Thank you, brother. I will try my hardest to be both."

Zane then pulled his younger brother into a hug. "You will be able to carry her. Your knight's training has paid off."

Syrus returned the hug, nodding. "Yes, and tonight...I will be prepared."

"You will be all right. Just remember that she is nervous as well," William said for the umpteenth time this week.

"I know, Father. I will try to calm her," Syrus replied, unable to prevent a blush coming to his cheeks.

In the bride room, in another part of the castle, Katherine draped the veil over Anne's head. "You are beautiful, darling," she smiled.

"As lovely as your mother on the day of our wedding," Alexander said, smiling.

"Thank you, Papa," the nervous bride answered. "I just hope I can be as good of a wife to my husband as she has been to you..."

"I am certain that you will be, my daughter. You have all the skills you need, and you love him."

Anne swallowed. "I hope so."

"We know so, darling...My little love, you will be fine," Katherine soothed. And then before everyone knew it, it was time.

King William and his two sons went to the throne room where Queen Darla and the priest were waiting. "It is time and the bride will come," the priest said.

King William and Prince Zane went to stand beside Queen Darla, while Prince Syrus remained on one side of the priest. 'This is it...the day everyone has been awaiting,' he thought, feeling a little nervous.

And then the trumpets sounded as the German royal family entered the throne room. King Alexander had his daughter on his arm and Queen Katherine walked on her daughter's other side. They were dressed in robes of green and gold, while Anne was in a white gown and filmy veil. 'This is it,' she thought as she walked down the carpet in her soft slippers.

Syrus tried to remain calm and look regal as they walked toward him. 'She looks stunning...but then, this is a special day,' he thought, blushing lightly.

And then the couple met at the front of the throne room and the wedding commenced. The wedding went quickly. "Do you, Prince Syrus, take Princess Anne to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, as long as you both shall live?"

Syrus looked deep into Anne's blue eyes with his silver ones, and smiled. "I do."

"And do you, Princess Anne, take Prince Syrus to be your wedded husband, to love, honor and cherish, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, as long as you both shall live?"

Anne met her love's eyes and said, without hesitation, "I do."

"You may now exchange rings," the priest said.

Prince Zane handed the prince and princess two simple gold bands and the couple placed them on each other's fingers. And then the priest smiled. "And now, by the power vested in me by God and the Holy Church, you are married. Your Highness, Prince Syrus, you may now kiss the bride." The two had gotten some practice in throughout the week, so now Syrus didn't feel nervous. He gently lifted her veil back over her head, then leaned in and sealed their marriage and the peace of two kingdoms with a kiss.

Anne kissed back, knowing that now they were bound through eternity. And when they had broken apart, the priest smiled. "I now present to you the Prince and Princess and heirs to the throne!" Applause and some cheers came from the court, and in a burst of confidence, Syrus lifted Anne into his arms. He carried her with ease out of the room and then gently set her down.

"Syrus...we are...married," Anne breathed when he set her down. "I love you so much!"

"And I love you even more, Anne, my love!" Syrus replied, arms still wrapped around her.

They kissed again. "We must enjoy the feast. And even the subjects are celebrating!" she smiled.

"Yes, they are celebrating for our marriage and for the peace that shall now reign over our kingdoms," he replied with a smile of his own.

"Yes...We must go to the balcony before we go to the feast," she said, remembering that both kings wanted the subjects to see the married couple.

"Oh, yes, let us go so that we do not keep our subjects waiting." The newlywed couple quickly made their way through the castle and up a winding staircase, where at the top a stone balcony lay.

The couple went to the railing of the balcony and below them, all of the subjects cheered. "LONG LIVE PRINCE SYRUS AND PRINCESS ANNE!" they shouted.

Syrus smiled and looked at his new wife. "This is incredible, Anne! Can you imagine what it will be like when we are king and queen?"

"And...when our first child is born," she said softly.

He imagined holding a babe, one that was his son or daughter. "That will be a joyous moment...especially for us," he replied, placing his hand over hers on the railing.

"Yes...it will be," she smiled. "But...we will have time for that."

"We will. For now, let us go to the feast."

"Yes...let us do that," she smiled. And so they went to the huge feast in their honor. They cut cake for their subjects and ate a lot of food. And then when the feasting and dancing concluded, they were escorted to their honeymoon chambers. They were holding hands, and after they entered the room, their escorts left them to be alone. Syrus swallowed nervously; he knew what they were supposed to do now.

Anne moved to the bed and got her gown off revealing a simple loose shift beneath it. "My love...what...do we do?" she asked, shivering.

While Anne had removed her gown, Syrus had removed most of his robes and was now only in his pants. "I suppose...we should get in the bed, to start," he answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Her heart beat fast. "Be gentle...I am not entirely sure what to do, Syrus...I am...a bit frightened."

His bit his lower lip. "I am...not entirely certain myself, Anne. I do not want to hurt you..."

"Perhaps...we should...kiss?" she asked softly.

"Yes, maybe we can go from there," he answered. So, the two sat on the bed, Syrus pulling her to him gently. Again that day their lips met in a loving embrace as he closed his eyes. This time, the feeling that they'd had a week ago intensified. Anne kissed him back more intensely and she pressed against him.

'Oh, my...this is wonderful,' she thought.

Syrus pulled her as close to him as humanly possible, his tongue requesting entry to her mouth. 'This feeling...it is even stronger than before,' he thought. She felt what he was doing and gently opened her mouth to allow him. She moaned softly in pleasure. Their tongues met, and it was much like a dance was taking place in their mouths. He couldn't help but release a muffled moan of his own. The kissing and cuddling became more physical and they soon found they needn't have worried. There was a bit of pain, but that gave way to wonder and happiness. And after, they slept fitfully through the night, cuddled against each other under the covers.

_So the prince and princess have happily married to the joy of two kingdoms. It seems that all is well for the couple. But all good things must come to an end. You will see next time in the exciting conclusion of "In the Time of Knights and Dragons!" Please read and review and stay tuned until next time! Thank you!_


	9. In the Time of Knights and Dragons P III

In the Time of Knights and Dragons: Part III

_Hello again, GX fans. We, Peach and 15animefreak15, would like to thank you all for staying with us through this series of tales and offering your suggestions. We appreciate it and your reading and reviews. So now, we have reached the final chapter in the story of a prince and princess whose marriage meant a peace between two kingdoms. Bring out your tissues and hankies, everyone. You're about to need them. Please don't hate us…_

_Last time, Prince Syrus of the British Kingdom and Princess Anne of the Hapsburg Kingdom got married, sealing the peace between their two kingdoms. They had a joyous wedding feast and night. So what does the future hold for them? Read on…_

_**Disclaimer: Please see the previous chapter. In addition, we don't own the Hungarian Horntail dragon. We sincerely hope that Ms. J.K. Rowling doesn't mind us borrowing it. **_

_**Warning: More married love, violence and character death. Sadly, the last is not a typo. You are going to need tissues, everyone.**_

The morning after Prince Syrus and Princess Anne married and knew each other for the first time, they slept, cuddled close. The morning light seeping in through the window and the call of the birds alerted them that it was time to wake up.

"Mmm, is it morning?" she murmured, opening her blue eyes to look at her husband and lover. "My prince..." She rubbed his arm lovingly.

He yawned, one arm around her and the other moving to inter-lock their fingers. "It seems that it is, my princess," Syrus murmured back, gazing at his lover with his silvery gray eyes.

She kissed him again. "I do not believe we must leave the bed, yet..."

He returned the kiss and smiled. "No, I believe we can rest in a while longer. We did have a long night..."

"Who said anything about resting?" she asked with a slightly naughty smile.

He blinked, then got a glint in his eye. "You make a very good point, my love."

And so again, they enjoyed what was their right through marriage. 'I hope we have a boy like my love,' she thought, willing that she would conceive or had conceived.

'If we have a boy, then he shall be our heir. If we have a girl, she shall be beautiful like Anne. But either way, we shall have many children,' he thought happily.

Finally again, it was over and they lay in each other's arms. "That was not painful at all," Anne sighed softly in the afterglow.

"That is good to hear. I never wish to hurt you, my love," Prince Syrus breathed, kissing her forehead. They lay at rest for quite a while after that, and then fell asleep for a time. They awoke in the middle of the day and dressed, smiling.

The royal couple walked down to the dining room, and were greeted by the older couples. "Good morrow, son," William greeted.

"Good morrow, Father," Syrus greeted cheerfully. All signs of his nervousness and worry were gone.

"Everything went well, little brother?" Zane asked softly.

"Yes, it did, brother," Syrus answered equally softly with a broad smile.

Queen Darla and Queen Katherine exchanged glances and smiled at the princess. "Good morrow, Anne," Katherine greeted knowingly.

"Yes, good morrow. I am guessing that things went well last night?" Darla greeted.

Anne nodded at her husband's mother. "It was...wonderful," she answered softly, with a mysterious smile. Both sets of parents were glad that both the wedding, and the night after had gone smoothly. Everything seemed to finally be peaceful and in place for a happy lasting peace.

They ate lunch, and then a young page ran into the room. "SIRES! TROUBLE!" The boy was sweaty from running and out of breath.

Both families were alarmed by this, and the two kings stood from their chairs. "Catch your breath, boy, and tell us what is going on," King Alexander stated in a commanding yet gentle voice.

"Yes, please tell us, young page," William added.

"Sires...a great beast is heading toward us...a fearsome beast, a dragon! It seems unstoppable."

Queen Darla gasped. "A dragon?!"

"Yes, the fearsome Hungarian Horntail," the page panted.

"A Horntail?" Katherine moaned. "Those come from south of our borders...They killed many of our soldiers..."

"They are one of the most dangerous types of dragon, and their hide is thick. It would take many knights to bring one down," Alexander added, frowning.

"We must stop it before it harms our subjects," William said. "Alexander, shall we fight?"

Alexander nodded. "Yes, we must fight alongside your men, William. I am sorry that my own are not here to help."

"It is all right...We can stop this dragon," William said.

"Syrus, we must get our armor," Zane added.

Syrus had never fought anything before, let alone a dragon. But he knew what he needed to do. "Yes, let us go quickly before the dragon gets too close."

"Be careful, my love," Anne said, eyes wide with fear.

Syrus moved to her, wrapping his arms around her in a loving embrace. "I will be. You be careful as well, all right? If the dragon reaches the castle..."

"I will, love, but...I don't know if I could live if you," she murmured, "but...if I am carrying our babe..."

"I will not allow that dragon to take a single life if I can help it, my love. And that includes mine. But if I do not return...live on, and perhaps we shall still have an heir."

She nodded, frightened. And then, there was a bone-chilling roar in the distance. "He's here!" Katherine gasped.

"I have to go. Remember, be careful," the prince whispered, giving his new bride a quick kiss.

"I will be," she whispered back, kissing him. 'Please, Lord, keep him safe,' the young bride prayed in her head. He pulled away and ran with his brother, father, and father-in-law to get suited for battle.

The four men dressed quickly. "The dragon must be stopped. The castle battlements will hold," William muttered, "but why would a Horntail attack us like this?"

"I do not know. Perhaps it is old and was driven here by hunger because it could not hunt," Alexander replied.

"Then perhaps we can drive it off...But if it is injured, perhaps we can put it out of its misery, King Alexander," Zane said.

"We can try. The main danger with a Horntail is its tail. It can crush a man, breaking every bone in his body," the Hapsburg king explained.

"Then let's beat it quickly, Alexander," William said quickly.

"Yes, that would be wise. Stay in front of it and watch out for its tail. That is all the advice I can give," Alexander explained.

And so the men went out of the castle on their horses. The women sat in the castle. "Syrus," Anne moaned in her chair, looking out the windows, trying to see.

"Do not worry, Anne. They have trained for such a battle as this. And Syrus is no exception," Darla soothed.

Katherine hugged her daughter to her. "It will be all right, love. Things will be all right."

"I cannot be a widow, Mother, not when we have only been married a day!" Anne whimpered.

"Anne, your father, my husband, and my eldest son will make sure that he returns safely," Darla stated, determination in her voice.

Outside, the dragon had made it past the village and was flying toward the castle. It was injured and in pain and not conscious of wanting to hurt humans. They were a source of food and annoyance. The sticks the villagers threw just annoyed it, so it blew flames. A wooden hut or two in its path were set ablaze, along with one of the many fields the serfs tended. The villagers screamed in terror, many of the attacking force having also been seared by the fire.

"It's injured, Father," Zane observed from his horse. "Its neck is wounded!"

"I can see. We must kill the poor creature," William yelled back as they rode.

"Yes, and fast. Before it does more damage to the village and the fields!" Syrus said, eyes wide at the destruction before them. But the dragon wasn't interested in the fields or the village now. It was fixated on the castle.

"No...it's headed for the castle! We must stop it!" Alexander stated. The men changed course, following the dragon.

Meanwhile, Anne trembled. "I have to see what's going on!" she exclaimed.

"Anne, what do you mean?" Katherine asked.

"You must not go near the outer walls, Anne. It is too dangerous!" Darla stated.

"I have to see if Syrus is all right!" the princess exclaimed, running for the stairs. She raced to a battlement and saw the beast flying toward the castle, and her husband, father, father-in-law and brother-in-law in hot pursuit.

"How can we attack it if it is so high up??" Syrus called out to the others.

"It will fly close to us, but we must draw it to us, son!" William shouted. "OI! DRAGON!" he shouted to the beast. The dragon turned its gaze to the ground below, seeing the four humans on horseback. It roared at them and slowed, but only because it was watching where it was going and didn't want to crash into the castle wall.

The other men took up the call and up on the battlement, Anne moaned. "Syrus..." She worried for her father, father-in-law and brother-in-law, of course, but her husband was foremost in her thoughts.

Finally, the dragon grew annoyed at all of the shouting and turned, circling above the four royal men in agitation. "It stopped flying toward the castle, Father!" Syrus said.

And then the dragon moved right for them. It roared and Zane drew his sword. "We must make this quick!" The other three drew their swords as well, and the dragon flew upward in an instant when it saw them. However, the pain from its injury increased its anger, and it dove back down again.

Zane thrust his sword as his father did the same. The weak point in the dragon was near its jugular vein, so if they could open the vein, death would be quick. "Aim for the vein in its neck!" William shouted. Zane's sword scraped the dragon's hide, but it managed to dodge William's and Syrus's blades. Alexander also got in a hit, but it did little damage.

"It is moving too fast, Father!" Syrus called as it soared upward again.

"We'll get it, son!" William shouted and managed to score a hit in the same place as Alexander. Each hit to that place in the hide weakened it further, so a well-placed hit might just kill the dragon.

"Brother, try again!" Zane shouted.

Syrus got a determined expression on his face as the dragon dove toward them once more. At the last moment, he had his steed rear up and he struck with his sword. It sliced through the dragon's tough hide and with a roar it staggered mid-flight. "Father, brother, I did it!" the youngest prince called happily. Unfortunately, in its struggle to stay aloft, the dragon had turned, swinging its tail around in the process. Syrus didn't see it coming, and had the wind knocked out of him as the dragon's tail crashed into his armor. He fell off the horse and hit the ground hard, getting knocked unconscious.

Up on the battlement, Anne's heart had beaten wildly. And now, she shrieked. "SYRUS!" She was certain she'd seen her beloved killed, as there was a sudden gout of blood. This caused her heart to race catastrophically. "Sy...rus," she gasped, feeling her chest clench painfully, and she sank to the stone, unconscious as her mother and mother-in-law raced up to her.

"ANNE!" Katherine shrieked.

"Oh, no! Anne, can you hear us?! Anne!" Darla called out as both mothers kneeled beside the still princess. But Anne was not responding.

Katherine checked her daughter's body. "Her heart isn't beating right...And her breathing is too irregular. We must send a messenger and get the healers." The Hapsburg queen's brown eyes were wide with fear and pain.

"Yes, I'll go now and do that. You remain here with her," Darla replied, worried as she stood and ran back into the castle. She first ordered the royal physicians and healers to the balcony, then sent a messenger to tell the four outside the castle walls. The healers moved and quickly got the princess back to her and Syrus's chambers, and worked feverishly over the young woman.

Meanwhile, the messenger ran to the scene where the dragon had just been confirmed dead. Prince Zane knelt over his brother. "Syrus! Little brother, wake up!" he said over again.

Finally, the young prince groaned and opened his eyes, vision blurred for a moment until it focused. "Brother...?"

"Oh, thank heaven. I thought for a moment...but you are all right..."

"MY LORDS!" the messenger shouted, coming to them.

"What is it? Has something happened at the castle?" Alexander asked while Zane helped his brother onto his feet.

"Yes...something is wrong with the princess...she has collapsed..." The four men looked at each other, pained. William placed his hand on Alexander's shoulder and Zane held his brother. "You...you must hurry," the messenger said, pained.

"Anne," Alexander murmured; he could guess why she had collapsed.

Syrus's eyes were wide with fear. "Anne...no..." And so the men raced back into the castle. They reached the bedchamber and Katherine was standing near the bedside in tears. Darla was fighting tears of her own, even if Anne wasn't her actual daughter.

Alexander pulled his wife into his arms, obviously pained as well at seeing his daughter in such a condition. "Oh, Anne... Katherine, what happened?"

"She saw the battle...we don't know what she saw...but...the healers cannot save her," Katherine moaned painfully. The girl's skin was pale and she was struggling for every breath.

"No," Alexander moaned when he learned that he would lose his only daughter.

Syrus's eyes were wide as he went to Anne's bedside. "She...she must have seen me...when I was knocked off of my horse..."

At the sound of her husband's voice, Anne stirred and opened her blue eyes for the last time. "Syrus..."

Syrus took her hand in his. "Anne...I am not dead. The dragon did not kill me, but...you are..." He couldn't bring himself to say the awful word. It would be too real then, as if he were accepting it.

"I thought...oh, my love," she moaned weakly.

"Anne, my love, please...you must hang on," he begged, tears coming.

"I'm...it hurts...but...you're alive," she whispered. She was trying to stay, but her body was very weak.

Syrus felt his own heart breaking, but it was a different kind of pain. "Anne...I am sorry...forgive me, I should not have left you..."

"You...had to protect us all...oh, darling...please don't blame yourself," she murmured, fighting the blackness.

"I know...I did kill the dragon, but...now I am going to lose you..." His heart contracted painfully at the thought. It was unbearable.

"I'll be with you...always..."

Katherine was sobbing into her husband's chest and Darla was doing the same. Zane and his father were also fighting tears. They had won the day, but Syrus was about to lose the love of his life.

Syrus knew this was it; his princess was slipping away from him. He leaned down, and placed one last kiss on her lips. She kissed back. Her strength faded and she met his eyes for the last time. "Syrus...I...love...you..." And her eyes closed for the very last time. And then, her breath rattled in her chest and she was gone.

"Anne," the prince moaned brokenly. He didn't want to believe she was dead, but he knew that she was. He wanted to scream her name to the Heavens, so that they might hear him and bring her back. But his voice left him, and all he could do was shake as tears streamed down his face. 'I...I have lost her,' he thought, his heart ripping.

The royal physician moved close to the bed and checked the girl's body. "The princess...is in Heaven now," he pronounced sadly. Katherine began sobbing harder. Alexander could no longer hold back his tears, and both parents held each other for comfort. Darla continued to sob against William, knowing her son was in the greatest pain.

William held his wife tightly. And then Zane moved to his brother. "She loved you so much..."

"Br-Brother...why...why did she ha-have to die??" Syrus asked, still holding her now-slack hand.

"I do not know," the older prince answered, tears in his eyes. "She just...passed...I'm sorry..."

Syrus went to his knees and whimpered, "Anne...I wish that dragon had killed me...at least we would be together in Heaven..."

"Don't wish that," Zane murmured. Syrus seemed to lose his voice after that, and just continued to cry. He knew wishing to be dead was a horrible thing, but he was hurting so much.

"Z-Zane," William managed, "let...us...give him a moment."

"Yes, Father," Zane answered, moving away.

The two families left the bedroom to give Syrus some time alone, and after a minute or so he found that he had run out of tears. He looked at his beloved, her hand limp in his. A resolve seemed to take hold of the widowed prince as he stood, looking down at her still face. "Anne... oh, Anne...I love you so much. It hurts...more than any injury I could ever get. I would fight and kill a hundred Horntails if it would bring you back to me. But it will not...nothing will. I know that killing oneself is a sin, but...I just cannot live with this pain. Without you...I have lost the will to do so... I am just not strong enough...I am sorry, my love..."

Syrus let go of her hand and unsheathed the dagger on his belt. "Lord, please forgive my sin. For I cannot live without the maiden that I love. Please allow me to be in Heaven with her. Amen." As Syrus finished, he raised the dagger, and then plunged it into his heart. He gritted his teeth at the pain, blood pouring out of the wound as he fell onto the bed. "Anne...if I am forgiven...then I shall see you soon...my love..."he said weakly. As the world slipped away, he managed to take the hand of his love, hoping that he would see her again. Within seconds, the young prince was dead.

Outside the room, Katherine found her voice. "She was...so happy with him..." Her youngest daughter, her baby, was dead and it broke the mother's heart. She loved Prince Syrus as a second son and to see him grieve like this was a physical pain.

Darla dabbed at her tears with a handkerchief, still shaking with slight dry sobs. "Yes, Syrus...oh, William, he looked heart-broken..." She had grown to love Anne, too, as a daughter, and she had looked forward to the joy of grandchildren.

"He...loves her so much...To lose her this way...I only hope he can live on without her," the British king said, not knowing that his youngest son had just taken his life.

"Perhaps we should check on him, Father, Mother," Zane said, aching for his brother and his dead bride. If he could turn back time and save Anne so Syrus would be happy, Zane would do it. He only hoped his brother could somehow carry on without her in this life.

"That may be wise...that statement he made worries me," Darla replied, frowning.

The royal families soon found out they'd had reason to worry. The room was quiet. "Brother...OH NO!" Zane shouted. The once bright linen of the bed was now soaked in crimson blood.

"Syrus! My son!" William cried out in anguish.

"SYRUS!" Darla cried, falling to her knees as fresh tears streamed down her face. She buried her face in her hands, having lost her beloved son when she believed he would live.

Katherine's face was white. "Oh, no...NO!"

Alexander's eyes were wide with shock. "No, this is a tragedy," he murmured in anguish. They saw the prince had died holding his beloved's hand, the tears still on his cheeks at her loss.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

A short time later, messengers were sent through the kingdoms to announce the deaths of the beloved prince and princess. The people mourned for days, from serf to nobleman, for the young ones who had died so tragically. Anne and Syrus were buried side by side a day after their deaths in their bridal wear, holding hands. In the Hapsburg kingdom, Prince Rudolph grieved the loss of his sister and immediately commissioned an artist to make a statue of the young lovers. Likewise, in the British Kingdom, Prince Zane did much the same so that his kind-hearted brother and his bride would not be forgotten. Sometime afterward, the Hapsburg royals sent for Anne's older cousin, Lady Katrina, a girl with hair the color of fire and eyes the green of Britain's hills. She agreed to marry Prince Zane, continuing the two kingdoms' alliance.

_Yes, we killed them off… And yes, we cried while writing this. But though our teen royal couple is dead, they will meet again in the final two chapters of this series. Next time, we will meet a boy named Bastion and a girl named Violetta in the city of Milan in the time of the great Italian Renaissance. This tale may not have major antagonism because we figured that one couple deserved a break in their past lifetime together to make up for what they'll get in the 21__st__ century. But it will have some comedy for you. So stay tuned for "Music of the Night…" So until then, please read, review and stay tuned. Thank you!_


	10. Music of the Night

Music of the Night: Bastion Misawa and Violet Haverbrook

_Hello again, GX enthusiasts! Welcome back to "Love Through Lifetimes," and the story of the final couple in this series. We know you're probably expecting that there's going to be angst and near-tragedy for the couple that's endured a lot in the 21st century. Well, you're not going to get that. For once, our couple won't have a serious conflict to overcome; in fact, they will just have a free and easy time. We hope that doesn't disappoint you too much. But this will be funny, especially after the sadness of our previous epic tale of love and loss. And as for the requests that were made, we are seriously considering an AU story set in Victorian England after the US Civil War._

_So onto the newest story! First, as we've said, we only own our OCs and our story collections. Also, so Mr. Andrew Lloyd Webber doesn't become angry and sue us, "Music of the Night" is from Mr. Webber's most excellent musical, "Phantom of the Opera," which was based on a book by Gaston Leroux. Finally, this story does have a nude scene, but it's in historical context because a lot of great artists painted young women in their birthday suits. Thank you for your attention._

It was a time of great enlightenment in Europe. In what is now known as Italy, artists and inventors flourished in the Renaissance. Young men and women worked with artists like Michelangelo, Donatello and Rafael (no relation to a group of mutant ninja turtles). But one of the most famous was Leonardo Da Vinci. He was a mathematician, inventor and artist, and he had apprentices. This is the story of one of his apprentices and how that boy fell in love with a model.

Bastion was a brilliant young student and was excited to work under the gifted Leonardo. He replaced a former apprentice, Michael by name, who had not been terribly bright. In his eagerness to impress Leonardo, Michael took the inventor's flying machine without permission for a test run in Pisa. The result had not been pretty. In fact, Michael crashed into the tower, resulting in it starting to lean.

Bastion had learned from his predecessor's mistakes and knew not to take his master's things without permission. He carried paints, blueprints and canvas for the artist, and was even allowed to paint for the master on occasion. But today... "Master, are you sure I'm ready to do this?" he asked.

Leonardo, at the time only one of many inventors and artists, gave a curt nod. "Of course. Bastion, you are one of my best apprentices. You have shown brilliance in mathematics and with inventing. I believe it is time you honed your artistic skills to the same level," he explained encouragingly.

"I am not like you, Master Leonardo, but I strive to be like you..." Bastion was just a bit nervous at the prospect of drawing and painting a lovely model. "I certainly haven't the gift you do with the female form, but I will try my best."

"That is all that I ask of you, my student. Now, prepare yourself while I go and fetch the model I have chosen for you." Leonardo replied as he exited the room, leaving Bastion alone to get himself and his supplies situated.

Bastion spread a warm blanket over the soft chaise lounge the model would stretch herself out over, giving him an ample view of her likely graceful form. Next he placed a bowl of fruit on the stand behind the lounge, and then he confirmed how the light was at this time of day. The sun was coming in through the windows, giving excellent warmth to the room. The boy then placed his canvas on his easel and prepared his paints as well as his pencils and charcoal. 'I hope I'm ready for this,' he thought.

"This way, right through here," came the voice of Leonardo from the other room. He entered, attention fully on the woman he led into the room after him.

Her skin was a creamy white, enhancing her already lovely appearance. Eyes the color of grassy meadows looked about the room curiously as she walked over to the lounge and let the robe she was wearing drop to the floor. And her plum-colored hair fell across her shoulders in waves as she stretched out upon the lounge. "Is this pose all right?" she asked Bastion, since he was the artist.

Bastion swallowed, momentarily speechless. He was a boy with dark hair and gray eyes the color of a stormy Tuscan sky. He was tall and muscular, and right now, struck momentarily dumb. Finally he managed, "That is just fine..."

"Bastion, this is Violetta. Do your best to capture her beauty upon the canvas," Leonardo explained, smiling. Violetta was actually a little upset; the canvas was blocking her view of Bastion. Though, she decided that was likely a good thing. Since seeing the handsome man might make her fidget or shift nervously.

"Hello, Violetta," the teen boy said. "Just relax. I am certain you will be an excellent model." Her hair color was unlike anything he'd seen before in this village and her eyes were wonderful. And her figure was flawless, he noted as he looked at her body. Perfectly creamy skin, a flat stomach with just a slight curve to it, toned legs... 'Think neutrally, as she is your subject at the moment. You must do this well, Bastion.' "Just relax and do not move," he said out loud.

Violetta nodded, then blushed. "Er, you haven't started yet, have you?" she asked. Nodding had made her head move, and she sweat-dropped.

"No...just relax and be still." And so, Bastion began to sketch the scene. He was quite detailed, showing the fruit, the view behind it and then the girl and the chaise lounge. He drew every curve of her young, supple body, and completed the scene. "Hmmm...your hair is lovely and rather unusual, Signorina Violetta...It may take a moment to mix the proper colors for it."

Violetta blushed, but quickly forced it down so that the colors would not be changed. "Oh, I am sorry, Signor Bastion. I was born with it this color, I am not certain as to why, though," she explained.

"I think it's wonderful to do the extra work, Signorina. And you are very lovely, indeed," he stated. "The blush on your cheeks gives you life..."

The compliment made said blush return, and she would have turned away in embarrassment had she not been modeling. "Th-Thank you, Signor...you are too kind..."

He stood up and walked over with his paint palette in hand. "It's the truth," he said, examining the skin tone of her back against his colors. "Hmmm...Ah, just right. I want to be certain that the ages see your loveliness..."

Her blush intensified; partially from the complement and partially from how close he was. His height and muscles only added to how handsome he was, especially for an artist. "Signor," she murmured in embarrassment at the flattery.

He then moved to examine her face and eyes. "Hmm...I have just the shade of green...and you may call me Bastion, Signorina Violetta..."

She was blushing like mad now at the close proximity of their faces. "O-Oh, all right. Then you can call me Violetta."

"All right, Violetta..." And so the boy set to work painting the scene and the lovely girl. All through the session, they talked and a blush grew on Bastion's slightly tawny cheeks. He couldn't deny what seeing her was doing to him.

Violetta's blush had died down, but remained on her face. Even if the canvas blocked him from view, she could remember his appearance from when he'd been close to her. 'Though...it is likely we shall never meet again after this,' she thought.

Finally, after several hours, Bastion completed the painting. "Violetta, you should put on your robes and see this. It's done..."

Violetta stood, stretching her sore limbs for a moment before slipping on a robe Leonardo handed her. Both the teacher and the model walked over to view the finished piece.

"Bastion, this is the work of a master artist!" Leonardo exclaimed happily.

"Indeed, it looks as if you took the scene and placed it on this canvas," Violetta added in awe.

Bastion flushed. "Thank you, Violetta...to paint you was a joy..."

Violetta blushed herself. "It was an honor to model for you, Bastion..."

"Thank you," he answered, and then his hand landed on a board that held some extra paints. One jar flew up from the board, hitting the young artist right in the face.

Violetta started laughing in spite of herself. "Here… let me help you! Please, Bastion!" She grabbed a rag and tried to wipe the paint off his face, only to make him look like a clown. "Oh dear! I made you look like… OH NO!!!" she moaned, feeling terribly stupid.

Bastion soothed her easily. "It's all right, Violetta. Master Leonardo says I need to be more humorous. This is a good way of doing it," he chuckled, looking at his white face with a mirror. With some doing, they removed the fine oil paint from Bastion's face.

"I'm so sorry," Violetta apologized again before she left Master Leonardo's workshop, now fully clothed in a simple violet dress. "I'm bad luck."

"Don't apologize; it was an accident and I wasn't paying attention," Bastion countered. "Thank you very much, Violetta, for being my first subject. You were magnificent."

Violetta nodded. "Thank you again, Bastion." And so they said good-bye. Violetta was finished with her modeling job and Bastion doubted he would ever see the young woman again. But the Fates had other plans.

Tonight was a gala event in Milan and the master artists and their apprentices were invited. Since it was during the summer months, it was held outside in the town square. There was a large pond, and candles lit the scene along with the full moon. There would be food and music, dancing and drink, as well as entertainment. Everyone was welcome to join in with the festivities that celebrated the artistic accomplishments of the town.

Bastion, dressed in golden tights and tunic, stepped into the square. "Master, this is a bit unusual...I suppose I need this, but I feel I should be working."

Leonardo was dressed in similar garb, for this was a special occasion and ordinary work clothes wouldn't do. "Nonsense, Bastion. You have worked hard and deserve a break. Especially after that wonderful painting you made today."

"Thank you, Master...The women are lovely here..." But he found his thoughts turning to Violetta, the girl with the lovely plum hair.

Leonardo wasn't considered a genius for nothing; he knew that Bastion and Violetta had connected that day. "Go and enjoy yourself, Bastion, while I speak with some old friends of mine. Who knows? Perhaps you shall run into some lovely lady here. It seems that the entire town has attended the gala," he stated, then walked over to a group of other master artists.

And so Bastion found himself alone in the crowd. He had, of course, seen his parents and greeted them, but he didn't have friends to hang out with. So he went through the crowd and to the lake next to the village. He sang softly away from the crowd about the beauty of music. And then, like the gentle whistle of the night breeze, a nearby voice joined his in song. However, it was softer and more feminine, blending the two different tones into a striking melody.

He turned, surprised to see her, dressed in a lovely flowing violet gown, a string of purple flowers at her belt and in her hair. "Violetta?" he called out, softly. And then he stumbled into a bush, face first. There was a great deal of muffled cursing as he struggled out of it, brushing himself off. "I'm sorry…I'm rather clumsy today."

She smiled, walking over, intending to stand beside him, only to trip on a rock. With a soft cry of surprise, Violetta crashed into Bastion instead. The two fell into the bush he'd just climbed out of, a few leaves drifting to the ground in response. "Oooh... Violetta... are...are you all right?" Bastion asked, helping her out of the bush before struggling out himself.

Violetta brushed the leaves and twigs from her dress, blushing all the while. "Uh, yes, I am all right. I am so sorry, Bastion...I have come to discover that stones dislike me a great deal..."

Bastion grinned sheepishly. "Well, bushes dislike me a great deal. The master had to laugh on a recent trip to the countryside. I fell in no less than 15 bushes and crashed into two olive branches and a stand of grape vines... So... what brings you here?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head with the presently sheepish grin.

Violetta placed a hand to her mouth, unable to hold back a few giggles at the explanation. "I heard you singing, so I came to take a look. I know the melody. I am sorry if I disturbed you, Bastion..."

"You didn't. I was surprised that someone else knew this song. You're making my song take flight," he said, daring to take her hand.

She blushed a little, but then closed hers around his and smiled. "It is a beautiful song..." Her smile broadened and she started to sing the song from the beginning. He took her other hand with his other hand, smiling and began to dance with her. By this point, a few of the partygoers had heard the singing and watched the scene by the lake. But Bastion and Violetta were too caught up in their dancing and singing to notice.

And he sang softly at the end, meeting her eyes. "Perhaps we should sing more..." She nodded and they sang a village love song together. All too soon, the song ended and Bastion couldn't resist kissing the charmingly captivating Violetta. She was taken by surprise but she gladly returned the kiss. And then, the pair found themselves surrounded by applause. Apparently, the entire crowd had watched their dance and listened to their song.

"I think we had an audience, Violetta, my dear...Is this the proper time to ask to court you formally?" Bastion asked.

Violetta blushed, but her smile returned as she nodded. "Yes, of course...any time at all would be the proper time, Bastion..."

Suddenly, there was the soft sound of flapping wings and a gentle cooing. Both teens felt an added weight land on their heads. "Er... Violetta...I believe you have a dove on your head," Bastion said, stunned. It was a beautiful brown dove that suddenly gave out what sounded like laughter. And then, Bastion heard the same thing... from on top of his own head.

Violetta first looked up at the dove, then looked over and saw a similar bird on Bastion's head. A smile formed on her lips. "Well, Bastion, I believe that is a dove on YOUR head as well."

"Oh my..." And then he had a look at the bird on her head. "Yours is female..." And he reached up and gently took the other bird from his head. "This one's male..."

Violetta lifted her hand, and her dove walked onto it. Bringing the female dove down to the same level as Bastion's, the two cooed again. They rubbed beaks, revealing that they were mates. "I think they are more than friends..."

He smiled at that. "Hmmm...Perhaps they are." At the same time, the young people released the doves and they flew off joyfully together. "All right then," the young man said, feeling he should do something before anything else happened, "I'll speak with your father..."

Just then, two men and two women stepped out of the now dispersing crowd and walked over to the teens. One man had pitch black hair and was with a woman who had hair the same shade as Violetta's. The other man had hair just like Bastion's and was with a woman who had hair as black as a raven's feathers. Violetta blinked in surprise. "Mother, Father...you saw that?" she asked, embarrassed.

Violetta's father, Alexandro, smiled. "My daughter, do not be embarrassed. I am glad you found a young man who seems to love you..."

"I do, Signor," Bastion stated.

Violetta's mother, Bernadette, smiled cheerfully. "Yes, we could tell the instant we saw the two of you dancing and singing together."

"My son, you truly wish to court this young lady?" Bastion's father, Horatio asked, wanting to be certain.

"Yes, Father...I wish to," Bastion said clearly. "Mother, I love her..."

His mother, Kamelia, smiled. "Of course...Horatio, I think he is being truthful."

"Yes, I can see that he is truly speaking from his heart, Kamelia darling," Horatio replied with a soft smile of his own.

Alexandro looked at his wife. "Darling, I wish your opinion. Shall we allow this young artist to court and perhaps marry our daughter?" he asked.

"Alexandro, from what Violetta has told me and from what I have seen here, I believe that she loves him. And if he returns that love so greatly, then I do not see why we should try to stop it," Bernadette replied. After her modeling, Violetta had told her mother about the handsome, charming artist.

"Then let us celebrate our children!" Kamelia cheered happily. And then the artists of the town heard the commotion.

"Master, I am courting Violetta!" Bastion shouted as his master came up to the couples.

Leonardo grinned. "Now are you not glad that you spent your time here instead of working?" he called back.

"Yes, Master!" Bastion grinned.

"I will try not to hinder your work too much, Bastion," Violetta said.

"You will be my greatest work," he murmured, hugging her to him. She smiled happily, wrapping her arms around him. She then moved upward and placed her lips against his in a loving kiss.

The villagers cheered at this as Bastion returned Violetta's sweet kiss. And then the musicians struck up yet another happy tune. "Shall we dance?" he asked his beloved.

"That sounds wonderful," she answered. And so they danced throughout the evening.

The next day, Bastion and Violetta again met at the art studio, and after yet another modeling session which the master praised, Violetta was able to convince Bastion to go to a small restaurant to eat. "This is delicious," he said, biting into some sweet bread.

"Yes, and it is always so peaceful here compared to the bigger cafes. Not to mention there is a beautiful view of the lake," she replied, smiling. "I thought that an artist like yourself would enjoy it."

Bastion smiled, looking at the view. A couple was rowing on the lake and ducks were swimming there too. "I love it...I just hope you do as well."

"Yes, I enjoy the view very much," Violetta answered, though she was looking at him and not the lake.

Bastion knew that. "I like this view better," he said, looking straight at her. Violetta smiled and leaned across the small table, obviously vying for a kiss. Since yesterday, she had only fallen deeper and deeper in love with Bastion. He gladly obliged her. Others in the restaurant smiled, knowing the signs of young love. Some thought this would be temporary, but others seemed to know that this just might last. "Violetta, I know this is sudden, but...I feel we have been brought together."

"It may be sudden, Bastion, but...I feel exactly the same way. When you were painting me, I was simply attracted to you. But after last night when we danced by the lakeside, that feeling changed from simple attraction," Violetta explained.

"I had never felt attracted to any of the models, truthfully, until I saw you," he said, meeting her eyes with his own.

"I have been attracted to other men, but...you are different. I feel...as if this is true love, a lasting love," she replied, smiling softly.

"I believe it is true, as well...my love," he said gently, kissing her again.

"Well, if we both believe it to be true, then we are certain to be hearing wedding bells before this year is through," she whispered, smiling.

"Perhaps that will happen...And I hope to become a good artist and inventor to provide for our family..."

"Well, after showing me your work, I agree with your master. There is not a doubt in my mind that you shall become one of the many famous persons of history."

And so, Bastion's abilities grew. Within two months, Master Leonardo told Bastion he was ready to move to his own shop. And indeed, the young man was a success. And a month after Bastion opened his shop, he and Violetta were married. And in nine months time, Violetta had given birth to a miracle. She bore him three children; two daughters and a son. Because of Bastion's success, they were able to live casually. Violetta gave Bastion another daughter and three more sons over the next few years, and each of the sons was able to enter an apprenticeship of what they wished to be. The family prospered and Bastion and Violetta lived to ripe old ages.

_So one of our couples who won't have it easy in the present day at least had it easy in Renaissance Italy. Yes, they had a couple of comedic accidents, but nothing tragic and no real antagonist, except for the bushes and the rocks. We hope you at least somewhat enjoyed this tale and found it at least somewhat funny. Next time, we rejoin all of our couples sometime later as they are reunited in the afterlife. So please stay tuned for "Reunion," to be followed by "Rebirth!" Until next time, please read, review and stay tuned! Thank you!_


	11. Reunion

Reunion: All Couples

_Hi, everyone! And welcome back to "Love Through Lifetimes!" We're glad you've enjoyed this journey through various time periods. But now we are moving to the afterlife and to the couples' new lives in the 21__st__ century. So this first story will take place entirely in Heaven. We hope you enjoy it._

_Usual disclaimer: We don't own GX, Heaven or the afterlife in general. We own our OCs and interpretations._

_Authors' note: The reference to God, we hope, is neutral enough. We know that you all have different ways of expressing faith and we want to be respectful of that. Thanks! _

As the centuries rolled by, the couples that loved each other on Earth and in the Duel Monsters kingdoms passed from life to death and into the afterlife. They had lived good lives and ended up entering Heaven. "Where are we?" King Jaden asked his beloved years after they married. "Alexis, my beloved. You are here!" he shouted happily. She had died before him at an old age, and now he saw her as she had been when they first met.

Alexis smiled happily and wrapped her arms around Jaden. "Oh, Jaden, my love, I missed you so!"

"How long was it? It seems an eternity since I last held you," he murmured and then realized something. "Am I young again?" he asked, looking puzzled as he looked down at his young body. "And my scar is gone!" he yelped, noticing that the arm he had cut years ago was no longer scarred.

"Yes, the same happened to me when I found myself here, Jaden. It seems that when you arrive here, you become young and healthy again," she explained. The couple enjoyed their happy reunion, and had a feeling they were waiting for something…

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

A few centuries after King Jaden and Queen Alexis arrived in Heaven, two souls were about to meet after separation. Prince Syrus had been forgiven for his sin, and had begun searching for Princess Anne the moment he walked through Heaven's holy gates. And then, he heard a happy yell. "SYRUS!" It was Anne, whole and happy. "You're here," she murmured, hugging him tightly.

He returned the hug, spinning her around for a moment before setting her back down. "Anne! Oh how I've missed you, my love."

"I missed you as well...but...you killed yourself," she said a bit sadly.

He frowned. "You could see me from here, couldn't you?"

"I could...but...you were declared insane, so you came here...but oh, my love...you should have lived," she murmured in his ear as they hugged.

"Anne, what I said were not the words of a madman. I was in greater pain than I could ever imagine...and I simply could not see myself living on without you by my side," he answered, looking into her blue eyes.

"That was not what made you insane," she murmured, gazing into his eyes as well. "It was when you decided to end your life. The pain did it and you were forgiven for killing yourself. If I had not gone to the battlement...but...I would have died later..." She had looked at her future and found that she would still have died young.

He frowned. "Then I still would have lost you... I am sorry, Anne. I simply was not strong enough. I could kill a dragon but I could not kill my love for you," he murmured, brushing at her hair.

"You would not have had to do that. And you would have lived for our babe," she answered, smiling.

His eyes widened in shock. "We would have...had a child?" he asked.

"Yes...I was with child when I died and did not know it. And I would have left you in childbirth... She was beautiful, Syrus," the princess explained, remembering the blue-headed, blue-eyed baby girl she'd been shown. Anne regretted that the baby girl had never had a chance to draw breath.

"It would have been a girl...oh, Anne. If only we had made it that far," the prince said with regret.

"You will make it that far next time," said a deep, booming voice.

Syrus gasped. 'Is...is that who I think it is...?' he thought in wonder.

Anne knelt, pulling her love with her. "Hello, Lord," she said as God Himself appeared before them. He was clothed in light and one could not see His face, even here.

"Hello, young ones...You will be sent back...but not for some time," God said.

Syrus barely contained his gasp of surprise. "S-Sent back, Lord?"

"Sent back," He repeated. "You will go back to fight evil as My helpers, in addition to others. There are others here who are waiting to go back to Earth because their mission is not yet complete."

Syrus glanced at Anne, a smile alighting upon his face. "Anne...we will have another chance to raise a family together..."

"You two will be excellent parents," God told them. "Syrus, you again will have a brother, and may be called upon to save him from himself. Anne, you will have hardships as well, but you will survive this time. And you will both find each other."

"Thank You, Lord...Thank You!" Anne was crying tears of joy.

"Yes, we cannot possibly thank you enough for this!" Syrus agreed, tears brimming his eyes as well.

"Thank Me by living well and as you should..."

Anne nodded, amazed and happy as God walked away. "Syrus..." Her eyes were bright and happy.

"Anne...can you believe that God is giving us a second chance?" the boy prince asked, stunned.

"He is...Syrus...We will be so happy...and I will be a good wife and mother," she said. "If that is all I am...I will take it gladly. And perhaps in the time we'll live again, our children will know peace...real peace..."

"Yes. And we will fight any evil that tries to disrupt that peace in the name of God," he replied.

"We will...and with His help, we will triumph!" she said. "I wonder who our friends will be, my love."

"I suppose we shall have to wait, and hope that we meet them here, my love," he answered.

"If not, we'll meet them there...wherever we go," she smiled, thinking of that happy future.

"I'm so happy to see you again," he sighed blissfully as another couple came toward them. It was the king and queen of the Monster Heroes kingdom, also having been informed that they were to be sent back.

"Hello, there," Queen Alexis said with a smile, her husband at her side.

"Alexis, who is this?" King Jaden asked politely. He already had a good idea, knowing that there were other couples that they would meet and later fight alongside when they were sent back.

"Jaden, this is Anne and Syrus. They were a prince and princess back on Earth, in the human world," Queen Alexis explained, smiling. She had met Anne upon her arrival in Heaven and then had gone to get Jaden when Syrus was due to arrive.

"Earth...that other dimension, then," he said, understanding. "Hi!" he grinned, coming to the medieval couple. "I'm Jaden."

"It's nice to meet you, Jaden. I'm Syrus," the gray-eyed prince greeted warmly.

"We would've been friends in our worlds, I'm sure...Did you come here after a long, great life?" Jaden asked, not meaning to hurt anyone.

Annie sighed. "No; he should've had a longer life...I wasn't meant to have a long life, it seems..."

Syrus frowned. "But you should have had a longer one than you did, my love."

"Jaden, they were not as lucky as we were," Alexis said.

"I'm sorry," the king apologized. "I just died of old age..."

"My heart was too weak...If I hadn't seen Syrus hurt and thought he was killed, I would've only lived to birth our child," Anne sighed. It was bittersweet to her to know all of this, but the thought of the future mission made her feel better.

"I...took my own life soon after she came here. But I was forgiven, and I shall forever be grateful to God for doing so," Syrus explained.

"You couldn't live without her," Jaden understood. "I tried taking my life too when Alexis was expecting our first son."

Alexis explained what had happened with Yubel to the other couple. "You were confused and in pain," Syrus replied understandingly. It is how he had been when Anne died.

"It's all right, Jaden...Sometimes, we don't think," Annie said.

"Yeah...I didn't end up with a lot in the brain department," the brown-haired young man grinned sheepishly.

"Alexis says you're smart," the blue-eyed princess countered.

"Jaden, you are smart. You were a wonderful king, remember?" Alexis added, smiling.

"Yeah, but you were the power behind the throne," he explained.

"All I did was support you and give you advice. Jaden, your people counted on you to make good decisions, and you did every time. Even when I wasn't there to help you," she reminded him patiently.

"I guess you're right, my love," he smiled. And so the two couples got well acquainted.

Eventually, another couple joined them. "I can't believe we didn't meet up before now," Tiberius said. "I mean, I think Rosalia and I have been up here for longer than you, Anne and Syrus."

"I suppose that our paths simply never crossed," Rosalia added.

"The landscape of Heaven is larger than any other land," Syrus agreed.

"I guess you're right, my love," Tiberius smiled.

Jaden looked around, still awed at the size of the place. "It's big here..."

"And much better than Rome. People aren't killed here," Tiberius observed.

"Yes, it is nice to be free of that worry. And it is so peaceful here," Alexis replied, smiling happily.

"And everyone is wanted," Tiberius added, looking lovingly at his wife. He had indeed kept his promise to her and kept all their children.

Rosalia smiled at him, and then another pair walked over to them. "Hello," Violetta greeted cheerfully. She was holding hands with Bastion, and both were as young as they had been the day they met.

"Hey, welcome to...Heaven, right?" Jaden grinned.

"Yes, I think it is," Bastion answered. "My name is Bastion and this is my wife, Violetta...And you are?"

"Jaden," the other boy grinned.

"I'm his wife, Alexis," Alexis added.

"I'm Syrus and this is my wife, Anne," Syrus greeted.

Anne moved forward. "Hello, Violetta."

Violetta grinned, also coming forward. "Hello, Anne. It's nice to meet you."

"I know we didn't meet before, but...I think we should have," the princess said, genuinely feeling the bond between herself and the purple-headed girl.

"It's strange, but...I feel the same way, Anne. Though, it would have been hard. Judging by the way you are dressed, you lived a few centuries before I did," Violetta replied, sweat-dropping.

Anne nodded. "Did you have a full life? Were you a mother?"

Violetta smiled, remembering all of her children. "Yes, I had seven children." Anne sighed. Even here, there was the lingering regret she had from her past lifetime. Violetta frowned, catching the sigh. "Is something the matter?"

"I'm sorry...My child never even drew breath," the princess said softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry...if I had known," the Renaissance woman replied, feeling bad.

"No, I asked...I just wish...My one wish was to be a mother, and I died before my babe could even quicken in my womb," Anne sighed again.

"I am certain it would have been a lovely babe. I am sorry that you died before it could be given life," Violetta said kindly, her green eyes full of sympathy.

"It was my fault," Anne groaned softly. She hadn't been able to let go of her regrets yet.

"Anne, did you wish to die?" Violetta asked pointedly, not wanting the princess to torture herself.

"No, but I should've known. If I had not gone to the battlements...I would have lived the necessary months and Syrus would've lived a much longer life. He would have stayed alive for our daughter..."

Violetta placed a comforting hand on Anne's shoulder. "Anne, we all make mistakes in life. Whether they are for the better or worse, there is no changing them. You must simply enjoy what you have, and not mourn for the rest of your days what you lost or might have had if things had turned out differently."

Anne sighed again. "My mistake killed three..."

"But you should be glad that you can be with Syrus. Rejoice that you were granted to remain here with him by your side," the other girl said.

"I have," Anne said gently.

"She's right," Bastion said, feeling brotherly toward the princess. "Be glad of that...and that you have each other...It's all right..."

"Oh...we...have a mission and will be sent back," Anne remembered.

Violetta blinked. "Sent back?"

"Yes," said a familiar booming and yet gentle voice.

"Hello, Lord," Anne said.

Violetta's eyes went wide. "The Lord...?" she murmured in awe.

"Yes," God said.

"No matter how many times this happens, I am so not used to it," Jaden said, stunned. And then he got a huge smile on his face. "Hi, God!" God smiled back.

"God?" Bastion added, stunned. Rosalia and Tiberius, meanwhile, had fallen to their knees in a respectful bow. Back during their lifetime, they would bow like this in prayer to the gods and goddesses in the temples. And they had been raised to do the same if they ever met such a being.

"You may stand," God said. "I may be worshipped, but My followers are also My children."

The Roman couple exchanged glances, but stood. "Mighty and powerful God, why have you appeared before us?" Rosalia dared to ask, though her tone was soft and respectful.

"Yes, Lord, why?" Tiberius added curiously.

"I am here to inform all of you that the time approaches for all of you to return to Earth. I have a special mission for all of you," God answered with a smile.

"All of us??" Alexis asked in surprise.

"All of you...and some others as well...You remember Prince Chazz?" the Almighty asked.

"Yes, he was prince of the Ojama Kingdom," Alexis answered.

"He will be part of this mission as well...But all of you will have some very difficult times ahead, even in this new life...You all have hardship. Anne, you will return to the world and what felled you then will place you in danger," God explained carefully.

"All right, but... Will I..?" Anne asked, not quite able to voice the desire of her heart on Earth.

"You will be blessed with children," God answered, knowing what she wanted.

Syrus smiled at his love, just as glad as she was at this news. "Lord, will we all find each other again?" Violetta asked curiously.

"You will and you will battle dark forces using special monsters. The Egyptians did...in fact, some of them are being sent back," God answered again.

"Then, we are not the only ones?" Rosalia asked.

God pointed over to another area where a young man with spiky tri-colored hair looked down at Earth and then at a young woman with brown hair and blue eyes. Then a young man with brown hair and blue eyes held the hand of a young woman with white-blonde hair and blue eyes. "They will fight before you are ready to do so. You will learn how they fight in your new lives and fight in much the same way."

"How?" Jaden asked.

"Dueling," God answered.

"Dueling?" most of the group asked. And of course, Jaden and Alexis quickly explained.

"We have to save the world using monsters?" Bastion asked.

"That are on...'cards'?" Violetta added, confused.

"Yeah," Jaden said. "It'll be okay..."

"One thing," God said, "this won't just be a game to you all...You have to prevent evil from taking over..."

"We are...crusaders?" Anne asked, knowing of knights that had gone to other lands.

"In a way," God answered. "But this is not like that. Do not worry, young one."

"Lord, not that we are not honored for being chosen, but...might I ask why you chose us?" Alexis asked.

"You all have courage and the ability to duel, and you will also be magnificent friends," the Lord answered again. "You will not waver when it is time to make hard choices and you will hold each other up."

The group exchanged glances. Most of them had only just met, and here they were to become that close in their new lives? But somehow, they knew what God said was true.

"Then...I guess we're in good company," Jaden said. "So...are we reborn?"

"You are. Normally I don't send you back, but occasionally, I make exceptions," God explained.

"Whoa," Tiberius said.

"Some of you will have different names," God added.

"...We will not remember anything of our past lives or what occurred here, will we?" Rosalia suddenly asked, frowning.

"No, but you will instinctively know your friends too well. Syrus...you will see your brother again, and you will not have it easy with him," God said.

Syrus blinked in surprise and frowned. "I won't? But he will be my brother..."

"He is your brother, but the choices he makes for a time may hurt you," God said clearly and kindly.

"...I will just have to do my best to help him through such times," Syrus said in a determined voice.

"You will do it," Anne said, clasping her husband's hand. "Won't he?" she asked. God nodded.

Syrus smiled. "Lord, will I have my brother as well?" Alexis asked hopefully. No matter how annoying Atticus was, she still loved him dearly.

"You will, and he will be Zane's ally, and a devoted friend. And you will receive a third brother. One that will annoy you at first because he is not your brother. But then he will be adopted into your family," God explained.

"Another brother," Alexis murmured in wonder. God explained a few more things to the group, and left. And then the group was left to talk about these things, wondering when their mission would begin.

_Our couples now know that they will be friends and warriors together in their next life. So in our final tale in this collection, we will see the gang reborn into the world as tiny babies. So please read, review and stay tuned for "Rebirth." Thank you!_


	12. Rebirth

Rebirth: All Couples

_Welcome back, everyone, to what will be the final chapter in this timeline for "Love Through Lifetimes." But thanks to a request by RGZ Archer, this may not be the final story for this collection. We may add in more stories that show our young couples in past times, but they may not be part of the official timeline. Archer, you give us so many wonderful ideas, pal! And hopefully, in one of those lifetimes, Annie will have the good sense to listen to her mother. So we come to the end of this past life timeline! We hope you enjoy the conclusion!_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own GX, darn it! If we did, it would probably be on Adult Swim...**_

Soon, the day came that the young ones would be sent back. "Syrus...I'll see you soon, my love," Anne said, kissing his cheek as he prepared to head to Earth before her.

"Yes, I hope we find each other again sooner rather than later, Anne," Syrus replied, embracing her for the last time in his medieval body.

And then she kissed him fully. "Soon," she murmured when they broke apart. She mentally resolved to listen to her mother as he left.

Tiberius, soon to be Tyson, embraced Rosalia, soon to be Rosa. "Soon, love," he murmured.

"I will miss you until we meet again, Tiberius. I love you..." Rosalia replied, giving him a soft kiss.

Bastion did the same with Violetta. "I will see your beautiful face again, my love," he sighed.

"Yes, and I shall save my heart for the day we meet again," she replied, smiling.

Jaden and Alexis embraced. "Hopefully, I'll be smarter this time...and I won't try to harm myself," he promised.

"Jaden, you are already smart. And if we are to have such good friends with us, I doubt you will have reason to harm yourself," Alexis replied, kissing him.

"I'll try to remember that...I'll see you soon...Maybe sooner than we all think," he said gently.

"I hope so," she answered. And so the couples were sent back to Earth and reborn in a new world.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

On January 17, 2001, Jaden Kiyo Yuki was born to Jayda and Hisoka Yuki of Domino City, California. He looked at the world around him with wide brown eyes, happy, but unknowing of the mission with which he had been entrusted.

On February 16th of that same year, Syrus Aidan Truesdale was born to Darla and Will Truesdale in the same city. His soft, silver eyes hinted at a soft nature in contrast to his older brother, Zane. Zane Brian Truesdale had been born about two years earlier and looked on in curiosity at the small visitor to his home. "Hi, little brother," he said when Darla and Will brought him home from the hospital.

Darla smiled as she sat down in Syrus's nursery so that Zane could better see his brother. "Zane, sweetie, this is Syrus. Are you going to be a good big brother to him?" she asked. Syrus was staring at the older boy with wide eyes holding just as much curiosity. Zane nodded solemnly.

A month later, at Great Ormond Street Hospital in London, another boy with big gray eyes was born. Bastion William Misawa was born on the birthday of Albert Einstein, March 14th, and would prove himself to be extremely gifted. "He's beautiful, Hiro," Katai Misawa sighed happily, exhausted but happy as the baby Bastion nursed at her breast.

"So he is, Katai. I am certain that he will grow to be big and strong," Hiro Misawa replied happily, smiling down at his son with pride and his wife with love.

Only four days later back in Domino, Alexis Harper Rhodes was born to Jean Louise "Scout" and Jack Rhodes. She was a beautiful baby, and her caramel-colored eyes held a hidden fire behind them.

"She's beautiful," Scout murmured, tired from the birth. "Atty, come and look at your sister."

Atticus Lee Rhodes had been born two years earlier, and had excited, brown eyes along with bushy brown locks of hair. He ran over to the bed with a grin, looking at his new baby sister. "Little sister!" he cheered. Alexis looked over at him, reaching out to grab at his nose.

"I know he loves her," Scout sighed happily. "Doesn't he, Jack?"

Jack smiled as Atticus played with Alexis. "Yes, and I know that he will make a very good big brother."

The next year, at Overlake Hospital in Bellevue, Washington, on February 16th at dawn, Anne Charlotte Hanson drew her first breath and cried. A few minutes later, Kathy Hanson held her baby daughter. "Honey, look at our Annie," she murmured, face still sweaty from 9 hours of labor.

Alex sat down in a chair beside the bed and smiled at his baby girl. "Oh, Kathy...she has your beauty..."

"I think she looks more like you, honey...Look at that down on her head..." The baby girl had a soft brown down on her head and opened great big blue eyes. "She's got your eyes, honey..."

"That she does. But I still say her face matches the shape of yours. And eye color can change..."he replied.

"That I won't dispute," she sighed. "Oh, get Bobby; he needs to see his sister..."

"Right." Alex left and returned a few moments later with the young boy. "Bobby, this is your baby sister, Annie..."

Bobby Hanson, nearly 5 years old, looked at his small sister. "This is Annie, Mommy?"

"Yes...she's finally here."

Bobby looked at his sister critically and then smiled. "You're pretty, Annie..."

Alex smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "And I bet she'll grow up pretty too."

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

In the small town of Crawford, Texas on March 2nd, 2002, a young mother-to-be couldn't get to the hospital in time and so her husband had to deliver their baby. "Push, honey! Push!" Dean Hassleberry said as his wife moaned.

Lily Hassleberry had developed a high tolerance for pain over the years, so she had been pretty level-headed during the birth. However, a sudden burst of intense pain shot through her as she pushed, making her snap. "THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!! YOU AIN'T PUSHIN' A BABY OUT!!!" she yelled angrily.

Dean knew this, drew on his military training and said calmly, "Hang in there, honey...I can see the head!" Lily clutched at the bedspread as she pushed again, gritting her teeth at the immense pain. And then, a baby's cry filled the air as Tyson Schwarzkopf Hassleberry made his appearance in the world. "I've got him...Darlin', you did great," Dean said, actually crying as he wrapped his son in a blanket. The baby boy had a head of thick black hair, but his parents couldn't see his eye color since his eyes were closed.

Lily fell back against the pillows, panting heavily as her eyes closed with exhaustion. "Dean...give him to me," she said softly.

"Here he comes..." Dean propped her up gently and laid the tiny boy in her arms. "He's got lots of hair..."

Lily smiled weakly down at her newborn son, holding him close to her. "Our little Tyson...oh, he's beautiful, Dean..."

"You relax now...I've called the paramedics...They're comin'...Hey, little guy," Dean smiled, sitting next to his wife and child.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

On May 7th, 2002, a continent away in the small coastal town of Calientara, Spain, another baby was being born. Jose Jimenez had helped his wife with their last five sons, and so this time he knew exactly what needed to be done. All of the births had occurred in the home. "All right, Josephina. Push! You can do this."

Josephina moaned softly. She was in more pain this time than she had been with her five boys. "Ooh...Jose...Something feels wrong..."

Jose had noticed that the birth seemed to be taking longer as well, rather than taken less time like it should have. "Are you sure it isn't just the normal pain, Josephina?"

"I'm sure...Ooh," she panted, hurting.

Jose frowned. "I will call the doctor..." He went to the phone and called the small hospital that was in town, before returning to his wife. "They should be here in a few minutes. Just hang on, Josephina..."

Josephina moaned weakly. "Jose..." She could feel a lot of pain and then passed out…

She awoke to the cries of a healthy baby and the realization that she was in an ambulance. "Jose?" she murmured in confusion.

He was sitting beside her gurney in the ambulance, holding her hand. "Oh, Josephina...the town's doctor could do nothing. He had to call the city," was his broken explanation. Jose was worried and fearful for his wife, and at the same time very happy because their child was alive, healthy...and was a girl at last.

"The baby is all right?" she asked weakly, vaguely noticing she herself was hooked up to monitors and IVs.

He smiled and nodded, fresh tears of joy springing to his eyes. "Yes, yes, my love...she is perfectly healthy. A girl, Josephina. At last...we have a daughter..."

"Rosadina," she murmured. The ambulance raced to the hospital where Josephina Jimenez was taken quickly into emergency surgery. Something within her had ruptured and her uterus had to be removed to save her life. But hours after the procedure, she was sitting up and holding her baby girl. "Jose...she is beautiful..."

"Just like her mother," Jose replied softly, letting Rosadina play with his finger.

She had a tight grip for an infant, and Josephina smiled. "She will be special...I know it..."

"Our special little girl...our special, beautiful little girl," Jose murmured as Rosadina giggled with joy.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Finally, during the hot, humid month of July, another baby girl was born in the small city of South Royalton, Ohio. Her name was Violet Angeline Haverbrook, daughter of Barbara and Alan Haverbrook.

"Of all the days for her to come into the world, she chose the hottest day of the year," Alan sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He had had to run from his shop to the house and taken the in-labor Barbara to the hospital, and was hot from the exertion.

Barbara laughed softly, holding the sleeping baby girl in her arms. "That may be, but at least she's healthy."

"Yeah...I think Bobby's still in shock."

"He was hoping for a brother. But I think he'll love his new baby sister just fine. Even if he's quite a bit older than her..." Bobby was eight years old and his mother knew she would reconcile him to the fact that he'd gotten a baby sister.

"He'll definitely adjust...and I'll take him to the shop later..." Alan owned a successful car detailing business and already his son was interested in it.

"Yes, that'll cheer him up. I just hope that it doesn't take so long for our last," Barbara replied; she wanted to have three children. But she hadn't thought it would take so long just to have the second.

"Knowing us...it'll take another Stones concert," he sighed.

She laughed. "Then we might not want to wait too long to go and see one, Al."

"Good point...But if it is a while...Violet probably won't mind," he smiled again.

"Yes...Violet Angeline...our little angel..."she replied softly, smiling. And so, in different parts of the world, several small children were safe in their parents' arms, little knowing of the destinies that awaited them.

**THE BEGINNING…**

_And so ends this part of the timeline. We hope you enjoyed this collection of tales for our couples' past lives. So please read and review! We look forward to all your reviews! Thank you so much for your support!_


End file.
